


浮生如歌

by Gryffindorfish



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Marriage Contracts, Slow Romance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 99,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25367005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryffindorfish/pseuds/Gryffindorfish
Summary: 为了得到晓组织更多的情报，木叶少女忍者春野樱以婚约者的身份来到砂隐村，重新认识了已然成为风影的一尾人柱力少年我爱罗……
Relationships: Gaara/Haruno Sakura
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [realillusion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/realillusion/gifts).



漩涡鸣人是在回乡的那一刻听闻风火两国盟约之事的。

只是让他接受无能的，是师长们平静中带着无奈的神色，以及他们含着歉意所说的话。

彼时夕阳西照，暮光轻染，空气中氤氲着淡不可见的尘埃。

坐在火影办公桌后的金发女子容颜明艳，身上是三年前她初来木叶时便穿惯了的青色衣袍，鸣人知道那长衣背后印有一个“赌”字，算得上是这位五代火影大人唯一让人提起便叹气的事。

只是三年未见，鸣人忽而不太明白，这个嗜赌成性的女人，这次的赌注难道是她精心培养了三年的得意弟子吗？

“你们刚刚说的……婚约者？”片刻的沉默之后，鸣人不确定地开口，“是什么意思？”

“……为了促成木叶村和砂忍村的正式联盟，樱已经去了风之国。”

开口的是静音，她的眉间凝着些微的迟疑，她望着鸣人惊讶的神色，缓慢地说道，“你会有一段时间见不到她了——她是作为五代目风影的未婚妻子的身份离开的。”

鸣人脑中轰然一声，转而觉得全世界好像都静止了一般——这一定是大家合伙戏弄他的吧！

为了让他的归乡不会显得太过无趣而开的玩笑。

居然真的是小樱，是他心心念念要保护的春野樱。

“开什么玩笑啊！小樱要去嫁给风影？”方才还吵吵嚷嚷的少年此刻忽然结结巴巴起来，“为什么是小樱啊？难道说，纲手婆婆该不会是跟风影赌钱赌输了吧？！”

捕捉到纲手眸子中一闪而过的情绪，一侧的卡卡西飞快地接话：“不要胡说，鸣人。那是小樱自己的决定。”

鸣人不可置信地瞪大了眸子，视线在卡卡西、纲手和静音之间来回打转。

她们沉默的表情，不但没有说服他，反而更让他激动。

“这怎么可能呢？！”鸣人终于忍不住叫嚷起来，“老师，这个玩笑一点都不好笑！小樱她明明……我们约好了啊，一定会把那家伙带回来的！她怎么会在这个时候去做什么婚约者！！更何况是面都没见过的风影！！”

三年前离开村子之前，他举着大拇指朝她保证，说那是他们之间一生一世的约定。

不是约好了要一起努力的吗？

不是还有很长的路要一起走吗？为什么突然间就丢下他一个人了呢？

少女如花的笑颜浮现在他眼前，他仿佛能够看到她那被风吹得稍显凌乱的纤细花朵色发丝。

“我才不信，我要去找小樱！”少年喊着，转身就要离开。

然而身后卡卡西略带吃惊的语气淡淡地滞住了他的脚步。

“你不知道么，现在的风影，是我爱罗啊。”

****

沙漠的样子，若是不曾亲眼见过，也许无人能够想象出那遮天蔽日的金黄。

一望无垠的沙漠之上，一个个圆顶的弧形建筑，顶着几乎要与黄沙融为一色的砖墙，挡住了那些狂嘶怒吼的风沙。结实的玻璃上不时有细碎的沙粒蹦跳着敲打发出轻微的响声，而屋内的人似乎早已习以为常。

这里是风舞狂沙的砂隐村——是风之国最重要的战斗力集中地。

室内，宽敞的房间只有呈圆形排开的桌椅和摊在桌面上的各种文件，披着米色袍子的众人围桌而坐，每个人的表情严肃而谨慎，安静的氛围与屋外的咆哮隔成两处洞天。

几乎所有人都头戴着白色的头巾，只有坐在正中的少年张扬地露出了自己一头鲜艳的红色发丝，他额角刻着鲜红色的“爱”字，不动声色地彰显着他的地位。

他淡青的眸子静默地望着众人，眼眶边深重的阴影成为另一种身份的证明。

“这几年来我们砂隐的力量逐渐安定，与各国同盟忍者村之间的交流也愈发频繁。”一人翻阅着手中的文件说道，“特别与火之国的木叶忍者村，我们不止引进了他们实战演习的新人培训方式，更是与其达成了联姻，这无疑是我村外交方面的极大成功。”

众人连声附和着。

“国都方面的提议虽说有些出乎意料，但没想到木叶村会这么爽快地答应，”另一个人意味深长地看向红发少年，“这样一来，我们便与木叶有了长期的盟约，以木叶的实力，这实在不失为一桩喜事。”

少年面色淡然，毫无任何起伏，他眸子清明，却看不出在想什么。

“对了，木叶的婚约者何时到达？” 有人忽然发问道。

“昨天上午手鞠公主已经接到，如今安排与手鞠公主住在一起。”立刻有人接话，“……稍后需要转移至风影府邸吗？”

少年默然一瞬，轻轻摇头。

春野樱啊……

他在心中默念着这个名字。

原属木叶第七小队，领队者旗木卡卡西，同伴为漩涡鸣人，宇智波佐助。

身份是木叶忍者村中忍兼五代火影纲手之徒，得其倾囊教授，年纪轻轻医疗忍术已然一流，从最新的情报可得知其破坏力巨大，怪力攻击也尽得纲手姬真传。

此次对方作为木叶与砂隐的联谊婚约者，来到风之国——也是未来也许会成为他妻子的人。

他对她是有印象的。

当年中忍考试他与鸣人一战，那个粉发碧眸的女孩子在生死关头不要命地挡在了同伴身前。分明是个柔弱得引不起他注意的人，在冲到他面前的时候还止不住地哆嗦着，然而她以一种异乎寻常的固执姿态握紧手中那把苦无，绿瞳中坚毅的眼神在他被杀意吞没的疯狂中深深刺痛了他。

说起来，也算是有些过节呢啊。

少年淡淡地想着。

“婚约者么……真是令人期待啊。”一位老者笑意满面地说。

“只是，在这喜事将近的时候……”一个青年却露出了严肃的表情，黑发遮住了他半张脸，“又出现了不好的传言。”

会场的气氛突然安静下来，少年不动声色地看着众人，静静等待着下文。

“是什么，由罗？”老者问道。

叫做由罗的青年略一沉吟，开口道：“您有听过‘晓’这个组织么？”

众人惊怔，不安地望向少年。

他们知道，这对他来说，意味着什么。

因为这个少年不仅仅是他们的风影。

更是砂忍村的守鹤人柱力——砂瀑の我爱罗。

***

春野樱站在窗前，纤白的手指轻轻抚上玻璃，外界漫天的黄沙和她倒映在玻璃上的面容悄然重合。

少女碧绿的眼眸望着飞舞着沙粒的澄澈蓝天，轻轻皱了皱眉。

前几日还穿梭在茂盛的绿色之中，转眼间世界就换成了一片金黄。

这就是沙漠啊——随时都会有迎面席卷而来的风沙，路上的行人们日夜用长袍子将自己裹得严严实实。

实在是和木叶非常的不同啊！

樱有些别扭地想着，回身走到屋内的圆桌旁坐下。

手边搁着一枚编织精致的护身符，她的目光落到御守表面的樱花花瓣上，微微愣了愣，伸出手将它整个翻过——樱花的背面却是一朵绚丽的波斯菊。

“井野……”她的指腹摩挲着御守上花朵细密的纹路，看着好友送给自己的礼物，忽然有些感叹——不知道下一次再见会是什么时候了呢。

恍惚间还是那个木叶的午后，她和井野在训练场中互相较量了一番，直到两人最后大汗淋漓得再也无力交手时，她们靠在场边的桦树底下聊起了天。

"喂，你知道吗？风之国的砂隐村派了使者过来，说是要和木叶结盟呢。”井野随意把玩着手中的苦无说道。

樱仰头望着渗进树叶间细碎的金色阳光，应道：“嗯，今天上午从师父那里听说了……好像是选一个婚约者去与五代目风影联姻。”

“诶？！五代目风影？”井野惊叫一声，“不就是前段时间才上任的那个……叫什么来着？”

“我爱罗。”樱似乎是叹了一口气，“真是厉害啊……这种年纪就当上了风影，真好奇鸣人如果知道的话会是什么表情。”

井野却是沉思着，天蓝色的大眼睛转了转，忽而想到了什么，不由自主地吸了一口气：“笨蛋宽额樱！那种事情现在才不重要，如果是那个我爱罗的话，木叶适龄的女孩子就只有我们几个啊……”

“所以呢？”

我和天天都是普通的中忍，虽然我跟随纲手大人一起修行，但是不算她的正式学生。而雏田虽然出身日向名门，但她是宗家长女，不可能远嫁离开木叶，只有你……你是纲手大人的弟子……”井野说到一半音量忽然降了下去。

“我知道。”樱拍了拍手打掉掌心中沾上的泥土，“我早就明白这是冲着我来的了。”

“既然知道，那你怎么还能悠闲地坐在这里啊！还有你刚才那种自大的口吻是怎么回事——你难道真的要去当婚约者吗？”

“白痴井野猪，这种事情当然不可能发生啊！我还要去把佐助君带回来呢！婚约者什么的，还是找年龄比较大的前辈们更合适吧？”樱反驳着，稍稍停顿了下说道，“……更何况对方是那个我爱罗啊，他三年前可是差点杀了我啊！”

“但是你这样不怕你师父为难吗？找不到合适的婚约者，最后你还是会被嫁过去的吧！”

“你太小看师父的脾气了！她才不会这么对我……说起来，井野，你有破绽啊！”樱腾地跃起身，手中的苦无朝着好友飞速刺去，苦无的尖端划破空气发出一声清冽的低呜。

井野反应亦是极快，猛地后仰身躯堪堪避过了这一击，瞅准樱收势的空隙向后跳跃着拉开了距离。

“真是狡猾，你居然偷袭！”井野轻喘着气，嘴角稍稍上扬，“不过看你现在这么有精神的样子，说不定真的可以去试试看做婚约者哦——也许还能报当年的一箭之仇呢！”

“我才没那么无聊！”樱说着，揉身一跃，瞬间便再次移至井野身前，两人的苦无在碰撞在一起，发出金属摩擦的脆响。

“是害怕吧？”井野一边继续尖刻地打趣着，一边熟门熟路地抵挡着对方的攻势，“说起来，对方可是砂隐的一尾人柱力，实力也不是一般的强呢……”

樱忽然愣了愣，手下的动作慢了半拍。然而这半拍却已经足够，井野的苦无迎面刺来，她再回过神时，脸颊一侧已被轻划开一条细痕，鲜血立刻渗了出来。

“喂！你这笨蛋发什么呆啊——！”井野懊恼地收住手，呵斥道。

樱却是浑然不在意的样子，她微微低着头，皱眉思索着什么。

“……等等，对方是风影，也是尾兽人柱力吧！”她喃喃自语道。

“是、是又怎么样？比起这个……”井野凑上前去看她的脸，转而在随身的忍具包里翻找着止血的药物。

“我改主意了哦，井野！”樱忽然一拍手，脸上掠过一丝喜悦，她伸手扶住好友的肩膀，碧绿的眼睛望进对方疑惑的蓝眸，缓缓说道，“说不定，与风之国联姻，会是一件很有趣的事情呢！”

“咦？！”

……

想起对方最后震惊得无以复加的神情，樱握紧了手中的御守，怔怔地出神。

“叩叩——”清脆的敲门声打断了樱的思路。她慌忙调整自己的表情，平静地说道：“请进。”

手鞠推门而入，樱抬起头，朝她露出一个友好的微笑。视线相触之时，她感觉对方明显的怔愣了一下。

虽然彼此之间打过不少次照面，并不算陌生，但在这样的情况下会晤，让两人都有些许的怪异感。

也不记得是谁先笑了出来，樱轻咳一声，故作镇静地说道：“有事？”

手鞠来不及掩去面上的笑意，却也只是淡淡地说道：“长老院想要见你，安排我过来。”

“嗯？”樱思索了下，“不是应该先去见风影大人吗?”

“……他与长老院众位长老在一起。”手鞠微窘，忽而戏谑地看了樱一眼，“你们以后会有很多时间见面的。”

“唔，是吗？”樱心不在焉地应着，“好吧。”


	2. Chapter 2

“那么……我去看看外面布置得怎么样了。”手鞠推开门，“过会儿见。”

“嗯，好。”樱点头，目送手鞠离开。

她在屋中独自站立了好一会儿，正欲坐回桌前，窗外忽而传来一阵巨响。樱吃了一惊，紧接着感到一阵天旋地转的晕眩，屋内家具陈设皆是微微颤动，整座房子都在摇晃。

沙粒跳跃着从窗前扑过，原本碧蓝的天空忽而变成了迷蒙的浅黄色，外界的光亮逐渐黯淡了下来。

樱无奈地皱眉——砂隐村的天气一向如此恶劣吗？ 

黑暗很快涌了上来，方才耀眼夺目的阳光早已被漫天风沙遮蔽。狂烈的风见缝插针般地从窗间挤进来，竟带着一丝刺骨的冷意。 

樱忽然有种不好的预感，勉力起身前往窗前探看——果然，堆积如山的沙尘如同巨型的墙体慢慢地覆盖过村子的上空，那种带着生命的流动，那种不似自然的形态，她很清楚也很熟悉。 

是忍术。 

而能运用这样等级忍术的人，整个风之国只有那个人。 

春野樱毅然转身冲出房间，飞快地在摇摇晃晃的走廊间奔行。 

砂隐村一定出事了。

她脑中不可自抑地升腾起这样的念头，可是心底隐隐觉得焦躁不安——五代风影的人柱力身份是樱接受婚约的重要条件，她亦明白守鹤的存在对于整个风之国来说始终会是一个不可避免的危险因素，可是唯有这样，她才能更多地收集到关于晓的情报。

这几年来樱一直都有一个明确的目标——接近「晓」，得知更多关于大蛇丸的信息。

樱想到此节不禁心中一酸——佐助君的出走，与晓组织成员宇智波鼬有莫大的关联。而将佐助君带走的大蛇丸，亦曾是「晓」的部下。

晓组织近年来以尾兽人柱力为主要袭击目标。樱在掌握这项情报之后，便自愿承接婚约一事。风影我爱罗一尾人柱力的身份，使她有更多的机会随时准备面对晓。

只是她前脚才到砂隐，突变便接踵而至。

樱在狂奔中不禁急切地疑惑着。

为什么这么快？为什么晓会如此迫不急的地就开始了袭击？

脑中思绪飞转，樱在狂风中朝着外城城墙的方向艰难前行，脑中沙尘风暴之声轰然作响，天色明暗骤变，樱眯着眼睛几乎要看不清脚下的路，抬头时隐约可见一个身影在沙暴之间腾跃穿梭，指挥着漫天黄沙包裹住整个砂隐村，而他所面对着的敌人，被挡在砂遁之外，樱无从得见他在与怎样的人战斗。

待到樱竭力赶到砂忍城墙之上时，遮天蔽日的沙暴骤然散去，沙墙坍塌，空中传来几声尖锐入耳的嘲笑声，巨鸟展翅的剪影于天幕中一闪而过，樱四下打量，只见众砂忍们惊惧恐慌地立在原地，樱一眼在人群中望见了手鞠苍白的神色。

“出了什么事，手鞠？”樱的声音在狂风中传进大家的耳朵。

众人回眸，多数人对这个陌生的少女露出了疑惑的神情，但很快就便恍然站开。

手鞠怔怔地呆立原地，眸中只是惊恐。

樱不禁愕然。

无论出现怎样的状况，忍者都应该时刻保持冷静清醒的状态，更何况是已经身为上忍多年的手鞠。

究竟发生了什么让手鞠变得如此失态？事态究竟是有多严重？

“手鞠！手鞠！”樱上前一步抓住手鞠的肩膀摇晃着，“发生了什么？刚刚那个在战斗的是不是风影大人？他怎么样了？”

手鞠骤然听得樱的声音，不禁略略回神，却依然木木地言语不能，只是轻轻地喃喃道：“我爱罗他……我爱罗他……” 

“是春野大人么？”一个看起来尚且年轻的砂忍插话道，“风影大人被「晓」组织的成员带走了！” 

仿佛有个响雷在樱的脑中炸开！ 

果然是「晓」！！ 

…… 

“手鞠大人！！”又有忍者冲上城墙带来了不好的消息，“在西城墙下发现身重剧毒的堪九郎大人！已命在旦夕！” 

手鞠的脸色更加苍白。 

平时指挥若定的她，此时无法说出一个字。 

不止是震惊于亲人遭受的伤害，她更是深深明白，以砂隐村的医疗水平，根本无法在短时间内救治堪九郎。 

樱看着方寸大乱的手鞠，暗自深吸一口气，忽然低下头，迅速地戴上黑皮手套。 

她转身面向前来报信的忍者，深绿的眼眸透着凛冽坚毅。

“放心吧。”樱平静地说，“我来救治他。”  
*****

“喂！干嘛突然对卡卡西老师出手啊！你这个满脸皱纹的老太婆——！”

有多久没有听到那个声音了？

即使尚未见面，春野樱也可以轻松地想象出漩涡鸣人瞪眼皱眉的样子。 

果然，立在屋内的金发少年似乎又不安分地掀起了什么风波，正皱着眉头撇嘴打量着一个身披灰色斗篷的白发老妪，眼睛里满是疑惑和戒备。 

“真的是鸣人呀。”扶着门框，少女伸长胳膊朝屋内的少年招手，“好久不见啦！” 

“……小樱！”少年的注意力被这一声呼喊吸引过去，碧蓝的瞳眸顿时涌上惊喜，顷刻间将方才的小意外抛诸脑后。 

问候之后是旋即而生的微妙沉默。久别之下乍然重逢的同伴互相打量着对方，将彼此熟悉的容颜与记忆中的身影相重叠。 

热血活泼的男孩子飞快地长高了，而当年天真娇憨的小萝莉亦在时光荏苒间成为了笑颜明朗的少女。 

虽然有很多话想要说，樱却明白现在不是叙旧的时候，她走过鸣人面前，和卡卡西打过照面，便将目光移向了躺在一边的堪九郎。

为了方便治疗，堪九郎的上衣已经提前被取下，绷带缠绕着身上的伤口，卸去妆纹的脸却因为痛苦愈发显得青紫。 

樱皱眉，神色肃然。 

看来毒药的蔓延程度在她想象之上。 

麻利地卸下忍具包，樱走到堪九郎身边，翠眸凛冽地瞥向身边众人，沉声说道：“堪九郎大人的情况并不乐观，我必须立刻进行医治，请大家协助我！” 

分明是女子的温婉嗓音，语气却刚硬若刀，在场的人们全都为她的一个眼神而噤若寒蝉，立刻严肃起来。 

樱却皱紧眉心，在众人怔然的目光下，取出小刀，在堪九郎左胸心脏部位下方十厘米处轻轻割开一道口子，紧接着，查克拉泛着蓝色荧光凝聚在她手心处，细微的光华照进她翠色的眼眸，显现出一种奇异的美。 

她认真地进行着手术，任细密的汗水在从脸颊上滑淌而过。 

本已被毒液侵蚀得几乎失去知觉的堪九郎，在昏迷中隐约感到一点温暖，从中胸口渗入，渐渐随着流动的血液而布满全身。 

晕眩的惊讶间，他奋力将双眼撑开一条缝隙，模糊的视线接触到身边人淡粉色的发梢。 

樱察觉到他意识恢复，朝他微微一笑。 

“请放心，你会没事的。”她轻声说着，查克拉的光芒在指间晃动着。 

堪九郎艰难地勾起唇角，回她一个感激的笑容，又缓缓闭上了眼睛。迷迷糊糊间，感觉有什么刺痛的东西在身体里像被引导般地聚成一块，让他原本麻木的内脏再次抽搐起来。 

剧烈的疼痛让他忍不住用力咬唇，而就在疼痛涌出的一瞬间，他清晰地感觉到血液一阵清凉。 

像是被净化过一样，留在四肢胸膛中的涌动，无比流畅。 

痛感也渐渐退去。 

堪九郎安然地放松下来，他知道，毒液已经被完全抽离出体外了。 

沉沉的疲累翻涌上来，他却无法让自己睡着，迫不及待地想要将身体撑起来。 

“请别动。”樱用查克拉吸出毒液，将它融化在一边的水盆里，看着堪九郎着急的样子，她无奈地开口，“毒液虽已抽离，但你尚未脱离危险，还需要服用解毒剂。这几天，请你好好休息。” 

“可是……可是我爱罗……”堪九郎闻言，皱起眉，嘶哑的声音挣扎着发出抗议。 

樱按住他的肩膀，翠绿的眼眸看定他，转而微微一笑：“风影大人，我们会去营救。” 

堪九郎微微一怔，正要开口，却看见樱闪过身，随之出现在她身后的两个木叶忍者向他露出熟悉的微笑。 

旗木卡卡西，以及——漩涡鸣人？ 

堪九郎惊讶地瞪大双眼。 

自三年前砂隐与木叶逐渐成为邻友，到近日正式结盟，木叶的援助比起其他忍村向来最为慷慨。只是令勘九郎没有想到的事，三年前传闻已追随木叶“三忍”之一的仙人自来也修行而去的漩涡鸣人，居然会在这个时候返回加入救援。 

说起来，这个家伙……和我爱罗是一样的吧。 

“请你们……请你们一定要救出他！”堪九郎深深明白自己的的伤势已无力参与行动，只得费尽力气恳请道。 

“会的！你放心！我以性命保证！”

身后是鸣人大声坚定的承诺，在这个人心惶惶的时候，鸣人总是有能耐让所有人都安心下来。

樱淡淡一笑，垂下眸子，将身边的手术用具一一清洗过后，又抬起头。 

“对了，鸣人。”她开口，“我要去收集草药研制解毒剂，过来帮个忙吧。”她轻捶了一下鸣人的肩，从他身边走过。 

鸣人有些怔然地看着她走向门口，对方纤瘦的背影从他心头衍生出一丝萦绕不去的欣慰和惆怅。 

这真的是小樱吗？ 

三年前明明还是眼泪更多的女孩子呢。 

但是她方才镇定自若地对勘九郎进行治疗的画面，却无不对应着他初初回归时从众多同辈处了解到的传闻——和他同期从学校毕业的同伴们，早已全数通过了中忍考试，因交手而生出相惜之意的友人我爱罗甚至成为了五大国历史上最为年轻的风影。而曾经需要自己保护的小樱，也已经在他看不到的地方变强了。 

好像只有他——即便外出修行三年，却还顶着一个下忍的头衔了吧。 

他愣愣地看着樱一步步走远，碧蓝的眼眸里的稚气逐渐褪去。 

直到对方有些疑惑地蹙眉回头喊道：“鸣人，别慢吞吞的，快过来。”他才如梦初醒般地点点头，迅速地跟上她的脚步。 

……

营救风影的任务很快就展开了。

樱在最短的时间内配制出了解毒剂让堪九郎服用之后，便与众人一起出发离开风之国。

两日的追踪之后，营救小队已脱离了沙漠地带，转而步入一片密林。 

行动伊始，卡卡西总会不自觉地回头看看跟随而来的砂隐村长老千代婆婆，思量着是否要考虑老人家的体力而放慢速度。 

但千代老当益壮，步伐丝毫没有落下，反而有更为沉稳之势。 

一路上，二人交流着两村关于尾兽的事情，卡卡西向千代叙述了鸣人和我爱罗之间的联系，千代忧愁地看着冲在最前方的金发少年，一种难以言喻的滋味涌上心头。 

“人柱力”这样的身份，正是以她为代表的砂忍上层商议批准之后才出现的。 

卡卡西明白千代心中所想，有意想要避开谈论这个话题，便将目光转向了身侧的少女。 

樱自从离开砂忍村之后就一直沉默不语。 

她绿色的眸子有些微的涣散，却又隐隐暗藏着一丝兴奋。虽然身体跟着大家在向前走，思绪却不知道飘到了哪里。 

卡卡西将她的神情尽收眼底，略略沉吟。 

“大家，根据帕克的通报，我们将在一小时之后与凯班会合！”卡卡西一边跃过树梢间，一边说道。 

漩涡鸣人从前方回过头，碧蓝的眼眸里有一点惊喜：“是宁次小李他们吗？”他大声问。 

卡卡西微笑点头，然而转念思及凯时刻燃烧着的青春之火，笑容又忽然有些挂不住。 

鸣人倒是没有在意，反而高兴地答应着，加快了步伐。 

樱依旧没有任何反应。 

“樱，你听见了么？”卡卡西侧过身问道。 

“啊……”樱猛然回过神看向他，翠色的眼眸依旧散着雾气，嘴上却已做出反应，“是。” 

卡卡西微微皱眉，无奈地开口：“大家！停一下！” 

鸣人不明所以地停下脚步，回过身来看向卡卡西：“干什么啊？卡卡西老师！” 

“对方是「晓」！所以在与凯班会合之前，有些话我想交代你们！”卡卡西说着转向千代，“千代大人，你不介意稍作歇息吧？” 

千代摇了摇头：“请便吧。” 

“谢谢。”在得到许可后，卡卡西回身看向樱，低声说，“作为两支小队里唯一的医疗忍者，樱你过来，我有话要先和你说。” 

樱愣了愣，但还是点头跟着卡卡西跃下树梢，走到林间不远处的一片空地上。 

“怎么了，老师？”樱率先开口问道。 

卡卡西视线平静而深沉，他沉默了一瞬，面罩下传出的嗓音有些闷：“樱，我们这次任务的重点——是营救风影我爱罗。” 

“于是？”樱不解地眨了眨眼。 

“……我可以理解你的心情。”卡卡西低叹一声，抬头望向天空，“我和你一样，在得知有机会接近「晓」时，非常地兴奋。我想，也许很快就可以再见到佐助了。” 

“老师你怎么……”樱一惊，旋即反应过来卡卡西的意思，垂在身体两侧的手指不自觉地纠结起来。 

“樱，这三年，你一直在暗自调查「晓」的事情。”卡卡西沉声说道，“你想做什么，老师也差不多明白。” 

“之前你答应接受婚约者身份之时，我一直很有疑惑……嗯，虽然不敢说对你十分的了解，但你好歹出自我所带领的班级，老师知道，你向来很有自己的想法，不会……”卡卡西收住话头，稍稍停顿，目光又落回樱的身上，“比起长年在火影大人身边做一个安分守己的弟子，风影我爱罗人柱力的身份更加容易让你接近「晓」，这的确是毋庸置疑的。” 

樱翠色的眼睛闪烁不定地移开，微红的脸上是被卡卡西戳穿想法的心虚，她蠕动了下嘴唇，唇缝间迟疑地飘出几个音节：“我……” 

卡卡西看着少女鲜嫩如花朵一般的粉色发丝，耐心地等待着。 

对方深吸一口气，似乎是下定了决心，她抬起头，眼神坚定而执拗：“老师还记得吗？你曾经告诉我们，在忍者的世界里，不尊重规则的人被视为废物，而不珍惜同伴的人连废物也不如。我有自己想要守护的东西，也愿意为此付出一切……老师知道的吧，我从来都是靠他们两个保护我。” 

少女转身迈出两步，停顿一瞬，复又平静地开口：“木叶和砂隐，早已有两位影级大人的共同盟约文书，为什么还额外需要一份婚约呢？” 

卡卡西不意樱会提出这样的问题，眉梢一跳，原本懒散的眼眸中亦是闪过一丝惊讶。 

然而学生似乎并没有要等他回答的意思，兀自继续说道：“因为不管火之国还是风之国，对于现在这样看似和平的局势并不放心吧？所以两国大名在白纸黑字的文书之外，也需要身份重要的人参与婚盟，以真正互相牵制。” 

“在忍界的历史上，风火二国常因争夺资源而互起摩擦，两国对彼此的态度并不友善。我这些年多次偷偷进入纲手师父的书房查找关于「晓」的资料，期间也或多或少地了解到一些关于五大国的事。据我所知，风之国原本想将风影大人的婚约保留给毗邻的霞之国公主，霞之国军事虽弱，却资源富足，对风之国来说，无异于最合适的盟友。但是如今风之国大名不得不放弃这份利益而转向强大的火之国——说明他们对「晓」的恐惧，已经超越了对火之国的顾忌。” 

话至末尾樱转过身来再次直面卡卡西，碧绿的眼眸严肃而锐利。 

“……啊呀，看来樱把这些调查得很清楚嘛。”卡卡西懒懒地说着，抬手抓一把乱糟糟的头发，叹气道，“这么快就长大了，老师有些伤心啊！” 

少女却无意理会无良导师的抱怨，向前踏出一步，眸光坚定：“所以老师其实也明白的吧？近年来「晓」动作频频，日渐猖獗，已经有好几个人柱力受到了袭击。现在轮到了风影大人，总有一天也会轮到鸣人的！”她握紧双拳，骨节将细薄的皮肤撑得发白，“所以在我的同伴受到伤害之前，我要先一步找到他们！……传闻中「晓」成员只有寥寥数十人，但每一个都有毁灭一个国家的可怕实力，所以我知道擅自接近那个组织，无异于自掘坟墓……可是老师，我想要努力，想要为同伴做一些事情，至少让我知道我的价值，而不是在面对危机时徒然无力！” 

面对学生异常认真的模样，即使是卡卡西也不免有种始料未及的惊愕。他原本不过想要故技重施地安慰一下走神的女学生，此刻他方才惊觉那种招数已经不管用了。 

樱已经迅速地成长起来，完全不是三年前那个出了事只会低头在他身前哭泣的小姑娘了。 

卡卡西沉默着，他向来自诩口才出众，然而此刻在面对昔日学生的一席话之后忽然不知如何应对，心里不免唏嘘起来。 

“况且……”少女的嗓音微妙地低婉起来，先前语调中的坚硬也随之缓和了几分，她眸光清明，面上有依稀的柔软：“如果能够解决「晓」的事情，鸣人就不会受到伤害，我和风影大人就不用维持这个婚约……佐助君也可以回来。”末梢处的语气带着一丝微颤，是卡卡西所熟悉的调调。 

看来，还是有些东西并没有变啊。 

“……樱。”卡卡西强迫挥散那些盘旋在脑中的淡淡感慨，“不论是「晓」还是佐助的事情，老师都会和你一起努力。但是在此之前，有一个人正需要你的力量，他刚刚为保护村子而牺牲了自己的安危……你不是想要证明自己是有价值的吗？就先证明给老师看吧！” 

樱心中一跳，抬头对上老师露在面罩外的一只单眼，此刻它弯成了月牙的形状，少女却从那难以探索表情的脸上汲取到一丝信任与鼓励。 

“我明白了，老师。多谢您。我不会再心急了。”樱点点头，“风影大人……我会全力营救。”

“那就好。”卡卡西笑了笑，下意识想伸出手抚上她粉色的发顶，可是他还没抬起手就打消了这个念头，“既然如此，那便归队吧。” 

樱“嗯”了一声，正想离开，却忽而又顿住了脚步。微微侧脸，少女的口气有些平淡：“老师，我们真的还能再回到从前么？……我们四人一起的日子。” 

卡卡西怔然，随即脱口而出：“当然可以，相信我吧。” 

樱沉默了片刻，终于是没有再说什么。她回身朝他安静一笑，便转身小跑着回到已经等得不耐烦的金发少年身边。 

卡卡西抬眸瞥了眼树梢尽头碧蓝得让人嫉妒的天空，在面罩下无声地短叹。 

如果你们还在的话，多少也能明白一些我的感受吧？ 

——带土！琳！


	3. Chapter 3

很久以后，再回忆起那天平原上刮起的风，樱总是不由自主地会去思考当时她一直没有想通的事情。

战斗究竟给他们带来了什么？

没有答案，只留下的一个苍白的事实。

他们用战斗换来了胜利，却换不回已逝的生命。

她沉默地望着我爱罗没有生气的面容，望着这个差一点与她的生命产生交集的人，她默然地低下了头。

身边的鸣人不可抑制流地着眼泪，热血的少年痛悔于自己无力挽救好友的生命。周遭众人亦是面色沉痛，风中凝聚着苍凉的沉默。

樱有些倦怠地闭上眼，任呼啸的风吹起粉色的发丝，轻挠脸颊上的伤口，心中某个角落，一点一点地漫着苦涩。

她曾经好奇过，我爱罗究竟是怎样从一个众人眼中的“怪物”转变为风影的？

她也偶尔想象过之后与他应该怎样相处。

和鸣人的一战，带给他的只有心甘情愿地服输么？

他和鸣人之间的羁绊，她不了解，也从未试图去了解，现在更是再也没有了解的机会。

她终究只是在恍惚之间思索过关于他的一些问题，可这些从来都细微得如同过眼云烟，转瞬即逝。

可是令所有人都未曾想到的是，砂隐村的长老千代婆婆竟然动用转生忍术，将生命能量尽数转移给了已经死去的风影。

彼时樱搂紧了怀中瘦小又苍老的躯体，只觉得对方裹在宽大披风下的体温正在迅速地冷下去。心中是难以言喻的酸楚，樱忍了又忍，眼泪却还是不受控制地掉了下来。

“由无聊的老人家建立的忍者世界，能出现你们这样的年轻人……我真是太高兴了。”苍老的声音透着喜悦，千代静静地躺在樱的怀中，“过去我的所作所为尽是错事，不过最后的最后，我终于也可以做一件正确的事了。”

“没有您，我没有办法战胜赤砂之蝎……”樱极力地压抑住哽咽，轻声说道，“对不起，千代婆婆……我……我救不了你！”

千代淡淡地笑了笑，沙哑地说道：“今后你要救的不是我这个半死不活的老太婆，而是要去救你认为非常重要的人……你和我非常相像，毕竟带有男子气概的女性还是不多见的。” 

樱心中沉痛难言，一时无话。

“我……没有想到，木叶派来的婚约者竟然是你这样坚强勇敢的小姑娘……你一定能够成为超越你师父的女忍的……”千代的语气里透着欣慰的笑意，她看着身前躺倒的红发少年，轻叹一声道，“让这个孩子成为人柱力，我们实在是欠他的很多……小樱，如果你对我心怀歉意……那么，便替我好好守护风影，守护砂隐村……把它当作木叶，当作你的家一样……去守护。”

樱不意千代会有这样的嘱托，一时脑中懵然，不知如何应对，然而对方的嗓音逐渐低弱缥缈，她心头一颤，泪水顿时汹涌而出。

“拜托你……小樱。”千代的气息如一缕即将消散的薄雾，转瞬即逝。

“我明白了，千代婆婆。”樱悲伤之下，用力点头，“我答应您，我答应您……”

……

我爱罗无法用任何语言表达他内心的震撼，他愕然地望着平原上欢呼雀跃的人群，他实在不敢相信，他们会因他的醒来而欢悦至此。

许是战斗较为圆满的缘故，从战场赶回风之国的途中，木叶和砂隐的众忍们一路欢声笑语，彼此间的话题围绕着那些了不起的少年们展开。

漩涡鸣人成了众人的中心，不时有砂隐的少女们凑上前和他说话，这种突如其来的待遇倒是把大大咧咧的鸣人弄得不好意思起来。

卡卡西因为写轮眼使用过度，此时由一脸怨念的凯搀扶着前进，只是让凯和鸣人都目瞪口呆的是，他居然还不忘捧着那本不良刊物。

偶尔间，他会从书本里抬起头，说几句不咸不淡的调笑话，紧接着就会换来鸣人沉不住气的叫嚷。 

灿烂的星光沿着细密的枝叶投在土地上，斑驳的光影铺在脚下，漾着一种淡淡的温柔。 

堪九郎突然在前方的枝干上停留，一挥手道：“天色已晚，风影也已安然救回。没有必要急着赶回砂隐村了，大家在这里休息一夜，明天再动身吧。” 

众人应声好，纷纷从树枝间散开。 

“……堪九郎，这样好么？万一敌人来袭……”手鞠皱紧了眉，觉得此举甚是不妥。 

“没事的手鞠，敌方此次也算元气大伤，更何况这里离风之国的边境也不远了，此时会遭到袭击的几率不大。”樱说着，还是不免四处观望了一下。 

“话是没错，可这样也太……”手鞠还想再说什么，忽而看见我爱罗朝她淡淡地点了点头。 

倏然记起他的身体还没复原，不停赶路只会给他增加负担，而片刻的休息反而能有助于他身体的恢复。 

手鞠轻叹一声，打住了接下来的话语，只是向周遭随侍的砂忍们递去一个拜托的眼神。 

砂忍会意点头，扶着我爱罗走到不远处的林边小溪旁，找了一个安静却又不孤僻的地方坐下。 

虽说风影救回，但在未返回风之国之前，一切仍属于任务执行阶段，按理不该有丝毫懈怠。 

但此时的人们却高高兴兴地用折断的细碎树枝围成了一个火堆，众人围着融融火光而坐，有说有笑，竟像开篝火晚会一般。 

手鞠好几次的呵斥警告，最终却在风影大人亲自默许的情况下作罢了。 

有些疲惫地靠回树干上，她无奈地看向其乐融融的人们，原本紧绷的脸上也不自觉地浮现出一丝笑意。 

真的是很久……都没见过这样的场景了。 

鸣人的人气依旧没有散去，砂隐的少女们无疑对这个拯救了她们敬爱的风影大人的金发少年有着无尽的好感，在火堆旁就“谁可以坐在他身边”这个问题而半真半假地吵闹起来，让一旁的宁次天天看得瞠目结舌，尤其是小李，藏不住一脸艳羡。 

手鞠的目光从鸣人等人身上掠过，最后落到身侧的绯发少女身上。樱在回程的途中一直鲜少开口，此刻她抱着膝盖面对着融融火光而坐，下巴搁在双臂上，翠绿的眼睛在篝火映照下显得迷离而清淡。 

看来还是在介意千代婆婆的事情啊…… 

手鞠心中低叹一声，直起身子拍了拍对方的肩膀。 

“嗯？”少女回过头来，翠眸清亮，手鞠几乎以为方才笼罩着她的淡淡哀伤不过是自己的错觉。 

“樱，帮忙去照看一下我爱罗吧。”手鞠微笑。 

“诶？”樱愕然，竖起手指指向自己：“什么？我？” 

“你是我们这些人中最靠得住的医疗忍者。”手鞠的笑容浅淡而平静，话语中是显而易见的信任，“何况……我还是很担心他的身体。” 

樱微微偏头，目光落在稍稍远人群而坐的红发少年身上。 

思索片刻，她随即点头站起来：“好吧。” 

“春野小姐。”我爱罗身边随侍的砂忍见到樱靠近，点头行礼之后便让开，不知是有意还是无意，他们退到了稍远一些的地方，与他们保持了距离。 

我爱罗闻声抬头看向她。 

二人视线相触时，樱忽而有些局促，一时间竟不知道该说什么，呆愣半天才从牙缝里挤出几个字：“那个……我是春野樱。” 

真不习惯……上一次见面的时候还差点被杀了呢。樱不禁有些郁闷。 

“我知道。”少年面色平静地应诺，嗓音清冷中含着一丝沙哑。 

一时间两相无话。 

“……手鞠拜托我来察看一下你的状况。”樱勉力驱散心中油然而生的拘谨，在少年身边坐下，“你试着活动一下身体看看。” 

我爱罗闻言，默然摊开手掌，一瞬间星光从云层中倾泻而出，正好洒在他的掌心。他活动着手指和臂膀，感觉身体的僵直已没有前两日那样严重，但是—— 

他弯曲了一下手臂，关节处依然泛着微酸。 

我爱罗沉吟片刻，将手撑在膝盖上，试图用力站起来——但身边的人却丝毫不留情面地将他拉了回来。 

“哎，等等！”樱拽住他的胳膊，将手覆上他的肘部，温暖的蓝光随着查克拉的流动在指间倏然亮起，“一般的病人的确需要靠走动来恢复四肢的活动能力，但你不一样。你的身体中的生命机能原本已经停止了……就像一部已经断电已久的机器，被接上电源的时候，只能让它慢慢地运作直至重新恢复动力。” 

感受到细密的温暖流进骨骼间，我爱罗微微抬眸看向樱，眉间缓缓舒展开来。 

“多谢。”他说。 

樱回以一笑：“医者本分嘛，应该的。” 

“不，我并不是指这个……”我爱罗淡淡地瞥了眼不远处的鸣人，又很快地收回了视线，“我是说……谢谢你们来救我。” 

樱错愕一瞬，紧接着笑意不改地应道：“这种话就不必说了，大家既然是盟友，互为援引自是应负的责任。不过……”少女的嗓音忽然顿了顿，语调轻快起来，“想不到你会这么拼命。对你稍稍有些改观了呢。” 

我爱罗讶然地看向她，分不清对方是真意还是玩笑。 

蓝色的查克拉光芒闪烁，樱却是专心致志地盯着自己的手，表情泰然如初。 

我爱罗沉吟着，忽而又低低地说：“千代大人的事情……抱歉。” 

少女的手微不可见地抖了抖，唇角的笑意凝滞一瞬。她稍稍抬头直视着对方淡青色的眼睛，不意自己心中所念竟被看穿。 

两人对视片刻，樱在怔愣间忽而回过神，有些窘迫地收回目光，半晌之后才平静地开口：“没关系……毕竟千代婆婆已经完成了她想要做的事情。” 

繁星四缀，凉凉的夜风在密林间带领出沙沙的树叶声，燃烧的火光在风中噼啪作响地摇晃。 

人群外的红发少年有些疲惫地闭上眼眸，意识在倦意的侵蚀下逐渐模糊起来。 

“你感觉怎么样了？”樱收回拖着他胳膊的手，查克拉的光芒渐渐地熄灭在掌中。 

“很累。”少年的嗓音低而模糊，樱几乎没有听清。 

“什么？”樱下意识地抬头，肩膀上却忽然一沉，少年的脑袋歪过来，静静地靠在她身上，呼吸平稳而安宁。 

樱心中一跳，一时间呆坐原地不知如何是好。转而抬眼触及手鞠远远递来意味深长的笑容，她脸上莫名地微烫起来。 

此时的樱并不知道，睡眠对他来说，意味着什么。多年后，少年终于可以安然闭起双眼，毫无防备地进入另一个世界。 

樱挑眉撇嘴。 

——这家伙，就这样倒在别人身上是不是有些失礼啊？ 

可转而思及他为了保护砂隐而几乎丢掉性命的战斗，内心深处竟隐隐泛起一阵微妙的触动。 

最终还是没有推开他，樱将少年的身体稍稍扶正，随即抬头望向枝桠交错遮盖的夜空，陷入了沉思。 

失去了人柱力身份的五代风影……大蛇丸的情报……

还有这个对她来说似乎已经没有优势可言的婚约……

樱不禁深深叹气——还真是一团乱啊。


	4. Chapter 4

回到砂隐后接踵而至的便是被战斗打断的订婚仪式。

由于风影战后体弱，一切过程尽量从简，然而婚约双方毕竟是代表风火两国结盟的重要人物，仪式的慎重与规矩并不曾疏忽分毫。樱从一大早开始便被手鞠半拖半拽地强行唤醒，直至坐在梳妆台前上妆时，樱依然能从平滑的圆镜中看到自己深重的黑眼圈。

身后的手鞠指挥着侍女们，劲头十足仿佛她才是今日订婚之人。樱有些头重脚轻地坐着，不死心地悄悄打盹，最后被手鞠当头一记爆栗痛醒，只能老老实实地打起精神任侍女们摆弄着。

迎战期间樱已然豪爽地牺牲掉了一套礼服，因而被手鞠再三叮嘱千万不能再任性妄为，樱心怀歉意地答应着，便随着打开的房门踏出屋内。

脚上的木屐对于常年穿着轻便忍鞋行动的樱来说稍显厚重，她小心翼翼地迈步出去，砂隐清晨的阳光斜斜铺洒入屋檐之下，樱在一片刺目光亮中望见了站在院落里等候的卡卡西。

对方一席长长深色和服，双手笼罩宽大的袖间。听见开门的响动，卡卡西扭过头来，难得一齐出现在面罩之上的双目微微弯起。

“看起来很漂亮啊，樱！”

“卡卡西老师？！”樱讶然之下不免忘记了保持礼仪，歪歪扭扭地快步走到老师身边，“你怎么在这里？你的身体还好吗？”

“哎呀哎呀，别这么严格嘛。”卡卡西一副惯常的无所谓语调，“今天可是老师心爱的学生订婚的日子，我怎样也要尽一份心意吧。”

说着，他的神色忽然难得地正经起来，袖口中的手伸出一只，朝着樱摊开掌心：“准备好的话，这就走吧？”

樱刹那间明白了老师的用意——今日的仪式来得仓促，樱的父母并不在场，而身为师长的卡卡西便自觉地充当起长辈的角色。

樱担忧之下不免动容，看着老师伸出的手，迟疑了一瞬，才将自己的手交付而去。

那一刻，她方对今日即将要发生的一切有种深刻的真实感。她交托出去的，似乎是自己无法回头的人生。

木叶与砂隐，责任与担当，信念与梦想——这些看似虚无缥缈的东西纠结缠绕着笼罩在她心头，挥散不去。

卡卡西察觉到樱忽而凝重起来的神情，握着她的手稍稍用力，对方抬眸触及他的目光，怔愣一瞬，顷刻间反应过来，朝他淡淡一笑。

从手鞠的府邸到村子西面的神社并不是很远，樱握着卡卡西的手，踏着钝重的木屐却仿佛是走了一整天，在到达神社前时双腿竟然隐隐有些泛酸。

砂隐的一众长老早已在社前等候，樱绿眸匆匆扫过众人如一刻板的严肃神情，不免有些眼花。还来不及做出更多的反应，卡卡西已经松开她的手，略略向后退了几步。

樱抬头，我爱罗着一身黑色的端庄和服立于她身前，他苍白的面容被阳光照耀得分辨不清五官，神情亦在光晕中淡不可见。

折磨人的仪式终于开始了。经历了巫女修祓，神官朗诵冗长乏味的祭祀祈祷文之后，樱在大脑完全迟钝的状态下捧起了酒杯，将砂隐特产的烈酒灌入喉咙，三三九度杯内的神酒一滴不漏地下肚，放下最后一个酒杯时，樱已经开始两眼昏花。

恍惚间她感觉有人靠近自己，左手被执起，指间微微一凉，一枚银白色的戒指已稳稳套上。

樱脑子一震，立刻掏出事先在准备好的戒指，低头朝对方的手上套去，阳光有些过分刺眼，倏忽间她手势一顿，眼前晕开一片无法辨明方向。

最后似乎是对方主动戴上了戒指，信物交换完毕，人群中的掌声整齐而庄严。

樱暗暗松一口气，攀着对方依旧扶持着自己的手站稳，转而朝他露出一个感激的浅笑。少年的神情始终隐在亮光中难以描摹。

晚上的宴会因风影大人平安归来而更为热闹，席间觥筹交错，人声四起，一切似乎进行地非常顺利。除了鸣人在杯酒下肚之后嚷嚷着三年单恋付诸东流，有些神志不清地抓着风影大人的衣领要求对方赔偿自己无疾而终的青春。

最后卡卡西为防止学生继续失态，只能面不改色地打晕了对方，随后又将自己埋进《亲热XX》的封面之后。

向来正直的凯老师十分看不惯卡卡西公然在学生婚宴上阅读不良刊物的举动，借着酒劲喋喋不休地唠叨着。

樱在噪杂的人声中愈发感到脑中嗡然，向我爱罗知会一声便提前离席了。

砂隐的夜晚温度骤降，踏着月光走向风影府邸的内院，樱被冷风一吹，脑子一下清醒了许多，只是眼皮依然沉重倦怠，她打了个哈欠，推开房门踏进去。

果然啊果然，木叶女忍春野樱不适合这种礼节繁琐的场合，挥汗如雨的忍术修炼似乎才是她的专长。

一进屋就立刻甩掉脚上的木屐，樱扑到桌前坐了下来。

趴在桌上，樱将头枕进双臂中，闭目的瞬间脑海中浮光掠影般地飘过木叶常青的树木，纲手师父美丽坚毅的面容还有父母亲，井野……一个个鲜活的身影都代表着她尚未准备好却已然肆无忌惮在心底蔓延开来的思念。

不知道过去了多久，樱的意识逐渐开始迷离，恍惚间听见有人推门的声音，樱一个激灵倏然清醒过来，猛地抬起头。

我爱罗淡青色的眸子与她视线相触，即使神情依然冷肃，少年内心的些微尴尬却亦是显而易见。

他站在门边，并不走近，只是沉吟片刻后淡然开口：“今天辛苦你了，我是来说声晚安的。”

眼见对方欲推门而出，樱愣了愣，立即站起来：“风影大人请留步。”

迎上我爱罗疑惑的眼神，樱指了指身前的座椅说道：“我有话要跟你说，坐。”

我爱罗迟疑一瞬，回身走到桌边坐下：“春野小姐想要说什么？”

樱随即也坐下，稍作停顿之后，抬起绿眸直视对方，眼神坚定执拗，“多余的话就不说了，想必风影大人对于这次婚约的性质，比我更为清楚吧？”

我爱罗眉心微动，没有开口，似乎是对方妆容精致，打扮异于平常，他心中隐隐有种微妙的感觉。微微坐直了身体，少年勉力驱散脑中杂念，神情平静地等待着下文。

“风火两国缔结婚盟，是为了能够共同抵抗「晓」的侵袭。我今天会出现在此，也是为了终有一天能够消灭「晓」组织而承担起婚约者的责任。”樱尽量使自己的语气显得平静，“在此期间，我会认真履行我的义务，为砂隐尽一份力。”

“你到底想要说什么？”少年淡然抬眸。

“相对的，如若有朝一日「晓」组织的威胁根除，还请风影大人助我脱离这份婚约。“

我爱罗没有立即回应，樱的目光仔细地在他面上搜索着情绪，然而对方神色淡漠，让她无迹可寻。

相对沉默良久后，少年忽而开口：“说完了？”

“啊？”樱不料对方突然发问，恍惚间应诺道，“是啊。”

我爱罗点点头，站了起来：“你今天也累了，早些休息吧。”

樱怔然，对方却在她还来不及反应之时便打开房门走了出去。眼见门板阖上，樱才后知后觉地站起来。

“哎，到最后也没说答不答应啊？”

樱隐约有种被无视的挫败感。

转而眼皮间一阵酸涩，她捂着嘴巴打着哈欠，转身朝床边走去，脱掉累赘的礼服，樱扑陷在软软的被榻中，神色逐渐迷离。 

“算了……反正该说的都说了~”

“说起来明天还要跟卡卡西老师讨论情报呢……”

“订婚就这么累啊，幸好不是结婚……”

樱嘀咕着，在被褥中翻了个身，呼吸渐沉。

……

屋内语声渐渐低下去，我爱罗站在檐下就着清淡的月光打量院落内的轮廓。

有随侍的砂忍跟上来，恭敬行礼：“风影大人。”

“客人们都散了？”

“是。风影大人要休息了吗？” 

“不。”少年神色冷峻地摇头，“去办公楼。”

……


	5. Chapter 5

第二日樱起了个大早。

木叶众人在砂隐的盛情邀请下逗留了两日，众人虽有心立即回到木叶复命，但五代风影的订婚仪式亦是关乎与木叶联盟，加上纲手身为火影必须留守村内，同伴师长们此次出席也算替木叶致礼。

樱来到风影的办公楼，甫一进入屋内，熟悉的声音便传进她的耳朵——“这就着急着要走么？不再多留两天么？”堪九郎有些不舍地看着木叶的忍者们，身边是坐在桌前的我爱罗和立在一边的手鞠。

见樱推门而入，手鞠向她招了招手示意她过来。

“火影大人还在等着我们的汇报呢，我们必须尽快赶回木叶。”漩涡鸣人朗声说着，面上笑容如常灿烂，但眼窝下却浮着一圈深重的黑色。

忆起对方昨夜在宴席上的闹剧，樱心中不免又是无奈又是好笑。

“况且……「晓」已经闯入了砂隐，我们也很担心木叶。”卡卡西在一旁接话道。

樱见他此刻依然被凯搀扶着，心中微酸——果然，昨天的仪式对于老师的身体还是过于勉强了。

“这么说，是想尽快回去吧。”手鞠笑了笑，“不过，我已送信去木叶替诸位报过平安了。但是……”手鞠的笑容敛了下，沉声道，“我们没有在信中提及「晓」的两名成员的生死状况，你们不需要报告一下么？”

卡卡西摇摇头：“我们直接向火影大人报告。”

手鞠应诺一声吼，众人忽而陷入了短暂的沉默，木叶的师生们不约而同地看向站在他们前方的樱，眼神里有着各种不同的意味。

樱装作未曾察觉这离别前夕的氛围，打破了沉默说道：“那个，卡卡西老师……”

“樱……”

两人不意彼此竟同时开口。

一瞬的惊讶之后，少女敛眸，稍显迟疑的神色落在卡卡西的眼睛里，他微皱起眉。

“樱，有什么想说的？”卡卡西低声问。

少女没有立即回应，她蹙眉思索着什么，神色凝重。

我爱罗眸光淡淡掠过众人，略一沉吟，站起身说：“手鞠，勘九郎，我们出去吧。”

樱一愣，恍惚间明白了他的用意，随即摆手道：“风影大人，您误会了，我没有不便开口的意思。只是……”

“如果需要我们回避的话……”我爱罗说。

“您多虑了，并不是什么机密的事情……”樱抬手示意我爱罗等人不用回避。

我爱罗想了想，最终还是坐回了桌前。

“那么，樱……你到底要说什么？”卡卡西又一次发问。

樱暗暗握紧了双手，终于开口道：“我和千代大人，在最后打倒赤砂之蝎之时，从他嘴里得到了大蛇丸的情报。”少女一字一句地说着，“他让我们十天后去草隐村的天地桥，和他派去大蛇丸处的探子见面。”

“什么？！”鸣人瞠目大惊。

手鞠与勘九郎亦是面面相觑，唯独风影大人面色冷峻平静如常。

樱转眸瞥了鸣人一眼，心照不宣地点头。

大蛇丸这个名字，对第七班来说仿佛是激化愤怒的导火索——他的黑暗，他的邪恶，带走了他们生命中最重要的伙伴。

卡卡西眉心一跳，向少女递去一个别有深意的眼神——“樱，这么重要的情报，你怎么不早说？”

“我也要有机会才能说吧，老师！”樱翻了个白眼，没好气地答道，“更何况……”她顿了顿，神情肃然，“这份情报毕竟从「晓」成员处得到，真伪难辨。”

屋内氛围再次凝重起来。

时间在静默中缓缓流走，良久之后，卡卡西淡淡地开口：“你的情报我回转报给火影大人，是否采纳情报中的信息，我之后会通信告诉你，樱。”

“不必。”樱打断他，绿眸中透着坚毅，“这次行动，我也要参加。”

“樱？”卡卡西错愕一瞬，眼光扫过她身后的风影等人，压低了嗓音，“不要任性，你现在是风之国的婚约者，不能擅自离开砂隐村。”

“我知道。”樱平静地说着，“当然不是「擅自」离开，我今天也是来向风影大人申请批准我离村的。”她说着，眸光流转，视线已然落到我爱罗身上。

少年抬眸迎上她的视线，面上依旧是读不出情绪的清冷神色。

樱心中不免有些焦急，再次开口道：“风影大人，事关我重要的同伴，我……不能缺席这次任务。况且昨晚的谈话，我想您并未忘记吧？我已经表明了我的态度，请您允准我的请求。”

一边的鸣人闻言，忽然来了精神，忙不迭地点头附和：“要去要去！小樱也要一起去！我爱罗，你现在都是风影了，这种事情还是可以做主的吧！”

卡卡西的视线扫过樱清秀却透着坚定神情的侧脸，眉心渐沉。

我爱罗的目光落在樱的身上，他淡青色的瞳孔在光线下略显透明，视线平静而并无半分迫人的锐利。樱却恍惚间觉得心中冒起一丝凉意，仿佛脑中所想已被对方悉数洞穿。然而少年却只是沉吟片刻，便收回了目光。

“十五天。”他的嗓音清冷而单薄，“春野小姐，十五天后你必须回到砂隐。”

樱微怔，转而勾起嘴角，唇边的笑意浅淡而笃定。她点头：“一言为定。”

卡卡西低叹一声，转而开口道：“那么，风影大人，各位，我们先告辞了。”

“好，一切小心。”手鞠点头应允。

屋内三人看着他们的身影一点一点的缩小在合上的门缝间，勘九郎方才有些忧虑地望向我爱罗。

“这……真的好吗？”勘九郎问道，“樱……大人的身份，婚后便立刻离开砂隐，万一被长老院的人知道，那就麻烦了。”

“没关系。”我爱罗微微敛眸，语气淡然，“我来解决。”

……

离开了风影办公室，樱与同伴师长们并行在略显幽暗的回廊内，思及方才的所言所行，心中依然是微微忐忑。

瞥一眼身边欢呼雀跃的鸣人，樱在心中微微叹气。说实话，她并不了解我爱罗身为风影时的行止决断，她所仰仗的，不过是这个冒冒失失的队友与他的过命之谊，以及木叶此次的援助而已。

好在一切还算顺利。

正想着，耳畔忽然传来卡卡西懒散的语调：“那个，樱。你刚才说的昨晚的事情……嗯，你和我爱罗君……”话语末尾的几个字隐在未尽的语意中，樱转而听见了无良导师从面罩下传来的可疑低笑声。

她猛地顿住身形。

鸣人和搀扶着卡卡西的凯也不由自主地跟着她停下来。

众人尚未来得及开口，忽然见少女右足一蹬，用力地踩在卡卡西的脚上，对方顿时痛得低吟一声，伛偻着弯下身躯。

“好残忍，樱！”卡卡西额间沁出冷汗，痛哼道，“老师还是病人啊……”

“我不是故意的。”少女绿眸晶亮，神色异常冷淡地横了他一眼，“老师身体抱恙更加应该好好休息，不要操心些有的没的。”

鸣人看着樱独自前行的背影，忽然哈哈大笑出来。

卡卡西正欲哀叹自己师威不再之时，转而瞥见身边凯鄙夷而嫌恶的目光，愣了愣，下意识地开口：“凯……”

“不要解释！卡卡西，小樱一点也没有说错，你真是个悲哀的中年人！”

“……”


	6. Chapter 6

风之国。

春野樱随木叶忍者们离开砂隐村的消息几乎是立即传到了长老院，接踵而至的便是长老们急切的责问。

“风影大人！春野樱既然已作为婚约者来到本国，就应该遵守两国之间的约定留在砂隐！婚约者不是一个自由的身份，其所象征的含义和应负担的责任，我想风影大人应该很明白。”

长老院的高层顾问老人五十岚久枫此时披着宽大的灰色斗篷，坐在风影办公桌前的沙发里，苍老的手中拄着梨花木拐杖，一双锐利的鹰眼紧紧地锁住桌在桌后的红发少年。

立在一旁的堪九郎忐忑不已，视线在两人之间来回打转。五十岚久枫多年来身为长老院之首，行事极为严苛保守，我爱罗上任风影后提出的许多关于砂隐的建设方案多半便都因政见冲突而夭折在他手中。

然而我爱罗似乎对五十岚久枫的注目并不介怀，缓缓地翻阅着桌上的文案——只是在两人都不住意的时候，他悄悄将一份写着“解约书”的文件塞进一堆文案之下。

“五十岚大人稍安勿躁，春野小姐不仅仅是婚约者，她也是个忍者。她有执行任务的义务。”我爱罗说。

“执行任务？她的任务就是留在砂隐。”五十岚久枫眉心微皱，目光森然，“婚约者是不需要接受来自木叶的指示的。”

我爱罗默然不语。

五十岚久枫言之在理，令他无从反驳理。在对待火之国的态度上，长老院一众人等原本就极度敏感，婚约者纲手高足的身份并不足以博得长老院的认可，在这桩婚事中，砂隐高层隐约有不满的言论传出——对方不过是个忍术尚可的小丫头，却占据了风之国影级人物的婚约，风国大名并不乐见。

眼前闪过那一日少女去意坚决的神情，我爱罗微微敛眸。

拥有那种眼神的女孩子——应该留在这样的陌生之地吗？

“风影大人，老身明白木叶在此次援救你的行动中作出了不小的贡献，但这并不代表——木叶的婚约者能够因此在盟约之事上任意妄为。”五十岚久枫苍老的声音在室内冷冷地响起。

少年心中泛起一丝疲惫，修长的手指在桌案上微不可见地握紧。

他方才死里逃生，返回砂隐时的怀念与温馨还近在眼前，长老院却一如既往地直白冷漠，仿佛他与迪达拉的那场战斗未能给予他们任何的触动。

正僵持之时，风影办公室的门被突然打开，屋内众人皆是一惊，不意有人没有任何通报便直接入内。

五十岚久枫正要出声呵斥，却见一个樱发碧眸的少女披着白色的斗篷走进来。她的步伐快而有力，行走之时依稀还能瞥见隐在披风之下的深红色忍装。

她如风一般行至我爱罗桌前，从斗篷中拿出一叠文稿递给他，声音清亮地说：“抱歉现在才回来，任务已经完成，这里是结果。请风影大人过目。”

我爱罗眸光一闪，唇边有了一丝淡淡的弧度。他伸手接过文稿，道：“辛苦了。”

樱点头致礼，然后转过身去，仿佛此时才看到坐在沙发里的老人，她的眉梢轻轻一扬。

“这位是？”少女微微讶然。

“是长老院的五十岚久枫大人。”我爱罗微微扬手，“打个招呼吧，春野小姐。”

少女“哦”了一声紧接着端端正正地鞠躬：“见过五十岚大人。”

五十岚久枫只是默默端详着少女，眸光里带着审视意味。

“五十岚长老，请你平息怒气。”我爱罗淡淡道，“春野小姐是受我之命前往木叶执行任务的。”

五十岚久枫眸光微凛，沉默着逼视少女片刻，目光由她面上又缓缓转回我爱罗处。良久后，他用力拄着拐杖站起来，宽大的衣袍随着他的动作瞬间从佝偻瘦削的身躯上塌陷下去。

“风影大人有了自己的决断，果然已经不是小鬼头了。”五十岚久枫背对着二人，沉沉地说道，“只是老身希望风影大人能够真正地明白，风火两国的盟约是头等大事，毕竟在婚约者的选择上……”

他忽然低咳一声，摆了摆手不再说话了。

“……是，请长老放心。”我爱罗应诺道。

“大人慢走。”樱恭敬地开口，引来对方淡淡的一瞥，她却及时低头避过了视线交汇，直至对方的身影消失在门外。

再回过身来时，少女脸上微微闭目，似是暗暗松了一口气。

我爱罗将刚才那份所谓的“任务结果”递还给她，上面的“腐蚀性药草作用及处理”清晰入目。

“谢谢你的急中生智。”少年淡淡一笑。

樱将纸张收入披风内：“应该的，我替你解围，当是还你让我回木叶的人情。”

“那么，完成得如何？”少年清冷的声线漾在空荡的房间里。

少女垂眸，没有回答。

我爱罗心中一声轻叹。

“那个，没什么事的话……我回去了。”

一时间两人相对无话，樱静静地等待片刻，以为我爱罗不会再说什么的时候，便率先开口向风影致了一礼转身欲走。

“等一下。”我爱罗出声道。

樱停步，回过头去。

少年沉吟一瞬，淡淡地说道：“……如果你实在不想，我可以现在就解约，不需要等到除掉晓之后。”

樱一时愣怔，尚未来得及反应，便见我爱罗突然起身，从成堆的文件中抽出一份文案，递到少女身前。

“……这是什么？”她低下头，眼睛飞快地扫过纸面上的语句，忽地眉心一跳，抬头惊愕地望着对方。

“解约书？”樱诧异地说道，“你……你怎么会有这个东西？”

“拿着这个，你随时可以回木叶。”少年避开她的目光，声音平淡无波地说道。

樱瞠目结舌地看了我爱罗许久，忽然偏过头，深深地呼了一口气，才复又转过脸来面对他。

“您这是在做什么啊……”少女语气中带着一分无奈，上前两步将那份文案静静放回我爱罗桌上，“您这样做，把木叶与砂隐置于何地？”

少年察觉到她称呼中刻意的疏离，心头掠过一丝似是而非的微妙情绪，沉默一瞬又说道：“解约书上我都写得很清楚了，以我的身体状态为由。毕竟守鹤刚被抽除，我想大名不会多加为难。”

“风影大人。”樱忽然淡不可见地笑了笑，“这种拙劣的借口……且不论两国大名，恐怕连普通的砂忍都说服不了。您的婚约者身为纲手大人的徒弟，难道连简单的治疗都无能为力吗？”

“拙劣与否都无关紧要。”我爱罗抬眸直视樱的双眼，“在春野小姐心中，木叶远比一切都来得重要。留在砂隐，你又能够做什么？”

樱微微一愣，忽然站直身体，抱臂肃然道：“那么，风影大人是想以一己之身承担破坏盟约的后果？”

少年垂目，沉默着。

“您少天真了。”樱眸光转冷，“木叶婚约者来到砂隐不过月余便解约，这样莽撞的举动随时都可能引发战争，虽然木叶与砂隐向来交好，但是风火两国多年来却争端不断，风影大人身在其位，难道不应该比我更清楚？我说过在「晓」的事情得到解决之前，我会留在砂隐村，也会记得自己的身份……所以，关于解约的事情，我今后不希望再听到。”

说罢，少女不待对方有所回应便躬身行礼道：“抱歉，我累了，告辞。”

随着她直截了当的话音，办公室的门在两人面前迅速地碰上了。

“真是有压迫感的性格啊！”方才立在一边当了许久看客的勘九郎忽然，“不愧是五代目火影的弟子……只是，您这样擅自提出解约，也太奇怪了吧？明明是您……”勘九郎及时收住话头，片刻后又讪讪地开口，“樱毕竟是鸣人的同伴……我相信她是值得我们信任的存在，其实您不需要这样试探她的。”

“我没有试探。”我爱罗背对着他淡声道，“我只是……”

勘九郎默默地等待着下文。

少年却是没有再说什么，回身面向自己的兄长，转换了话题。

“勘九郎，有个任务，要拜托你了。”


	7. Chapter 7

转眼又过去半个月，「晓」在与木叶和砂忍交过手之后，便暂且销声匿迹。无论忍村还是国家，都不约而同地陷入了一种近似于虚假的宁静。只有碧空中偶尔飞过的传书飞鸟，提醒着不安的因素依旧潜伏在各个角落蠢蠢欲动。

“嗖嗖——”

几枚苦无精准地打穿树干上悬挂的符纸，锐利的金属割开微风吹拂而过地气流，发出短促的轻啸。

几步之外的樱放垂手，走上前仔细地检查着自己的修行成果。确认过终于是达到预定目标后，女孩子长长地舒了一口气，这才抬手捋开额前被汗水濡湿的发丝。

这是一片较为宽阔的林间空地，砂隐村鲜少有这样植被茂密的安静所在。樱起先打算在此处修行时还偶遇过一些偷偷前来约会的年轻情侣，彼此骤然撞见相当尴尬。后来，许是碍于樱特殊的身份，渐渐也不再有村民来这边闲逛了。樱虽然觉得有些抱歉，但想到修行才是头等大事，随即也没有再多想。

从大蛇丸的据点无功而返，发生过的一切像是一根针一般扎在了樱的心里，让她隐隐刺痛难受着。好在砂隐长老院似乎没有继续为难她的意思，樱便想着趁此机会加紧修行，同时也在心中打起了自己的小算盘。

说起来，她不可以白白浪费婚约者的身份……要怎样做，才能获得第一手「晓」的情报和资料呢？那些师父不愿意让她知道的……或者是连师父都不尽了解的内容，身为人柱力的我爱罗或许掌握得更多吧？可是……这也只是她的猜想，万一连我爱罗也……

正在樱思索时，一声高亢的鹰啼忽而从头顶传来，女孩子愣了愣，下意识地抬头伸出手——一个黑色的影子从枝叶间穿梭而下，将一卷信件准确地抛进她的掌心。

樱微微一笑，抬首向传信的雄鹰说道：“谢谢。”

雄鹰扑扇着长长的羽翼，鸣叫一声，又迎着阳光展翅飞出树林。

少女低头拆开信件，纸张上龙飞凤舞地写着几行字，熟悉的语气即使没有落款也猜得出是谁。

「小樱，我现在仍在跟随卡卡西老师修行哟！虽然很累但是每天成果都显著！相信过不了多久，我就可以再去找佐助了！这次一定不会让你失望的！话说你在砂隐过得怎么样？我爱罗有照顾好你吗？要是他怠慢了你我可是会第一时间冲过去的哟！」

樱一眼扫完，不禁有些好笑，原本焦急的情绪也有稍稍缓解了些许。

将信纸收入口袋，她拔出钉在树干上的苦无，回身踏出树林。

身后紧接着传来细微的衣料摩挲声，樱怔了怔，停下脚步。她在原地站立片刻，又回头朝着身后开口：“出来。”

不多时，熟悉的脚步声传入耳中，勘九郎有些迟疑地从后方的树林间现身，难掩窘迫地挠挠脑袋，似乎是不敢迎上少女的视线。他本就不擅长暗地跟踪，此刻被樱倏然揭穿，显得有些紧张。

“是勘九郎啊。” 见到是他，樱倒是语气如常地打着招呼。

勘九郎却是一阵莫名的心虚，磕磕巴巴地开口：“呃……我，樱大人……我只是……”

“樱大人？”女孩子闻言有些惊讶，纤细的眉毛微微上挑，面上露出了一丝古怪的神情，“这是什么称呼啊？”

勘九郎呆了呆，本以为对方会质问自己跟踪之事，结果女孩子的注意力完全偏向了他始料未及的方向。

尚未等到他开口，少女却已经皱眉着反对道：“不要这么叫我，好奇怪啊！”

不意樱如此直白的话语，勘九郎脸上一阵发烫，心中也是颇为尴尬。然而眼见女孩子又是大咧咧地直视着他，一副的丝毫没有见外的模样，勘九郎也随即抛下了心中那一丝拘束，坦然地叹了口气道：“唉……没办法，你现在可是来自火之国的重要婚约者。”说着，他抬头看了眼樱，眼眸满是歉意，“完全不敢懈怠啊！”

勘九郎显而易见的为难让樱有些疑惑，她忽而想起那一日，在风影办公室中见到的那位五十岚长老。樱当时并未留意，此时细细想起，却猛然察觉那位五十岚长老对我爱罗态度强硬，哪怕之前对方才为砂隐牺牲过性命，长老院却依然利用婚约之事进行敲打……樱心中微沉，看来这砂隐村的水也有点深啊……

“算了，随便你吧。”片刻后樱开口，一面示意勘九郎跟上来，“不过，私人时间的话……你还是以朋友的态度对待我吧，好吗？”

勘九郎点点头，和樱并肩朝着树林外走去。

时值正午，林地边缘树木稀疏，烈日当头，滚烫的阳光直直穿透林木间的缝隙，大片大片地照在二人身上。樱今日忘了带披风，被这灼热的阳光晒得肌肤一阵火辣辣的疼痛，女孩子低头拉扯着护臂企图让它遮盖得多一些，忽而狂风大作，混着沙砾的热风迎面扑来，樱顿时尘土满面，连连咳嗽起来。

“你没事吧？”勘九郎停下脚步问道。

“没事没事……”樱皱着脸，手忙脚乱地拍去脸上的沙尘。

勘九郎看着女孩子狼狈的模样，默然一瞬，有些无奈:“这里……你一定很不习惯吧？”

“……还好啦。”樱勉强笑了笑。

勘九郎心知对方没有说实话，却也不知道如何开口，只能沉默。

倒是樱收拾完毕后，忽然又抬头问道：“是……风影大人的意思？”

“嗯？”勘九郎一时不解，片刻后才反应过来樱指的应该是自己暗中跟踪之事。于是一边暗自为女孩子跳脱的思维汗颜，一边又点头应道：“是啊。”  
少女“哦”了一声，神情平淡，只是眼中流露出些许疑惑：“可是我每天不是修行就是泡在实验室，风影大人确定要这样大材小用，劳烦一位砂隐特上每天跟着我吗？”

勘九郎一听此言，心中的苦水像是找到了一个倾泻的出口，大为赞同：“就是说啊……傀儡部队还有好多事情等着我做呢！”

“那就不需要每天跟着我了吧？”樱立刻飞快地接话。

“是啊……啊？”勘九郎猝不及防地呆住。

“那怎么行！”勘九郎连忙改口，却见女孩子清透翠绿的双眸一眨不眨地望着他，他莫名一阵心虚，仿佛被看穿心中所想，赶忙移开目光避免与之对视，脑中却开始不受控制地考虑女孩子所说的是否可行。

“那就这样说好了啊！”樱并没有给他拒绝的机会，“我要去实验室了，再见啦！”

堪九郎正想阻止，女孩子却早已朝前跑开，边走还边回头打着手势让他不要跟过来。眼看着女孩子深红色的身影越来越远，他有些踌躇地站在原地，无语良久，最终只是长长地叹口气，转身朝着相反的方向走开了。

还是先去傀儡部队看看吧……

勘九郎这样想着。

……

沙漠夏季的白日格外漫长，当太阳完全跃下地平线时已是深夜。

风影办公大楼内此时寂静一片，除了值班的砂忍，整栋楼中只有我爱罗还在继续工作。即使守鹤被抽离，他依旧很少睡眠，每天不知疲倦地处理着公务，生活方式较之从前完全没有改变。连带着值班的砂忍者们也连连赞叹风影大人的勤奋，一个个也都比从前更加敬业。

勘九郎回到办公室时已接近十点，好不容易将堆积了好些天的工作解决得差不多了，他猜想我爱罗应该还没有休息，于是决定先来风影办公大楼看看。

和门外值夜的忍者们打过招呼，他轻轻推开办公室的门，果然一眼看见了仍然埋头在桌后的我爱罗。

对方闻声抬头，见是堪九郎缓步走进来，淡青色的眸子里闪过一丝诧异。

“怎么了？”我爱罗停下手中的笔，顿了顿，问道，“是不是春野小姐她……”

勘九郎看起来有些疲惫，闻言也只是没精打采地看了我爱罗一眼，低声道：“你先顾好你自己吧。”

“什么？”我爱罗怔了怔。

勘九郎却是鲜少见到弟弟露出这样疑惑的神情，暗暗有些忍俊不禁，却还是收敛起玩笑的心思，解释道：“被发现了……不过樱倒是很清楚自己在做什么，她有分寸的。”

察觉到兄长称呼的改变，我爱罗点点头，抬头淡淡地看了对方一眼：“所以你是被赶回来了吗？”

知道还问！

勘九郎心中愤慨，无奈地点了点头。

“这几天辛苦你了。”我爱罗仿佛并未注意到勘九郎的情绪，转而向兄长淡不可见地笑了笑，“早点回去休息吧，哥哥。”

堪九郎一时语塞，怔怔地立在原地望着少年。对方的侧脸被柔和的灯光晕得浅淡而模糊，却平静如常，不见丝毫情绪波动。

忍住满心的腹诽，勘九郎忽而有些心疼自己连日来为跟踪樱而花费的时间，面上却还是老老实实地答应一声，便转身步出了办公室。

……


	8. Chapter 8

勘九郎果然没有再跟着她了。

不仅如此，樱发现从前暗中监视着她的各路人马也忽然撤得干干净净，心中不免有些欣赏我爱罗说一不二的作风。

于是趁着这日早早完成了实验室的工作，樱在砂隐村里随意溜达着，一不小心就逛到了村中的资料档案馆附近。

这是一座坐落在城西北部的居民区之后的小楼，沿袭了砂隐一贯的圆柱形建筑风格，整栋建筑不过三层，外层的沙石墙的颜色相较于周围的民宅显得略深，显然是有些年头了。楼馆在风沙日夜的吹拂下昏暗而寂静，仿若风烛残年的老人。

樱朝着四周细细打量了一番——即使是白天，此处依然访客寥落，几乎无人问津，整个档案馆也不过只有一名砂忍在门口充当守卫。

见到来人，守卫恭敬地点头致意：“樱大人。”

被这一本正经地称呼弄得有些窘迫，樱心中默哀一瞬，勉力摒弃脑中乱七八糟的杂念，她略一回礼道：“早呀。”

“大人是要进档案馆吗？”

“呃，是……吧？”樱不解对方为何问出这样显而易见的问题。

守卫面色平淡，问道：“大人有风影大人的批准函吗？”

“诶？”樱愣住了。

“任何人出入砂隐村档案馆都需要风影大人亲授批准。”

樱一时语塞，忽而灵机一动，绿眼睛转了转，有些扭捏地说道：“但……我是风影大人的婚约者呀，我也不行吗？”

“任何人出入砂隐村档案馆都需要风影大人亲授批准。”守卫面色不改地重复着。

攀关系失败，樱心中吐了口血，立刻收敛方才勉强挤出的小家碧玉作态，闷闷地应了声：“好吧”。转身悻悻而归。

这一夜樱果然没有睡好。

窗外的月光淡淡地洒进来，几声夜鸟低鸣回荡在万籁俱静的村镇中。

樱在床上翻来覆去的，脑中思绪纷乱芜杂。眼前尽是砂隐档案馆外破旧的墙瓦——明明只有一个守卫，地理位置也较为偏僻，却需要风影的亲自批准才能够进入，怎么想都不简单，说不定……

樱在黑暗中坐起身，怔怔地瞪大双眼。

——那种地方，应该会有她想要找的资料吧！介意……太介意了，不管怎么样都要去亲眼看一看才好。

女孩子热血上头，一把拧开床头柜上的灯，迅速换好衣着便夺门而出。

夜色渐深，错落有致的房屋周围只有昏黄的路灯静静地透出一点光亮。樱轻而易举地避开了街道上昏昏欲睡的巡逻忍者们，熟门熟路地摸到了档案馆附近。

她在将身形掩在树丛后，微微探头出去。

如白天所见一般，只有一名守卫立在大门处的屋檐下，神情呆呆的，不知是不是在犯困。

樱缩起身子，转身一跃，落到了灯光照射不到的建筑背面。

四处张望了一下，她试着朝墙角靠近，然而才迈出两步，少女忽然感到一阵天旋地转，再回过神时，自己居然不知不觉被推离至建筑的更远处。

“咦？这破地方居然还有结界？”樱有些诧异，又重复尝试了几次以确定结界的位置。

从属性上推测，这种结界是起单纯的防御作用，由埋在地下的查克拉体催动，性质上与木叶暗部长年维持的御敌结界非常相似，但结构却要简单得多。

樱所擅长的是力量型攻击与医疗忍术，对于控制结界这样的精神系忍术并不熟稔。然而拜好友山中井野所赐，其父山中亥一是木叶数一数二的感知系忍者，在结界的维持控制方面十分在行。樱在闲暇时也偷师过一二，心中明白对于突入这种低等的防御结界并不困难，只要能够精确计算查克拉流的波动，便可以做到无人察觉。

只是，如果她技艺不精，未能精确计算查克拉流而引起砂隐暗部的注意，后果只怕会更加麻烦。

电光火石间，樱忽然有些为自己的冲动懊悔，她事先并未想到这看似不起眼的建筑附近竟然会有防御结界，如若强行突入……那么木叶婚约者被发现半夜入砂隐档案馆……这又要怎么解释？

“不如，还是去找风影大人算了？”

樱心头忽然蹦起这样一个念头，但随即就被里樱狠狠掐死在心中。

忆起当日在风影办公室中二人独处时那分外生疏的气氛，樱事后虽然暗自悔疚自己的态度或许有些失礼，但毕竟……她和我爱罗还没有熟悉到能够开口提要求的地步吧。

到底怎么办才好啊……樱有些颓然地靠在墙角下，怔怔地抬头望着掩在朦胧云层中的月亮。

时间一分一秒地过去，夜晚的砂隐冷得超乎她的意料。樱常年锻炼的体质竟然也有些耐不住这寒意刺骨的风，左思右想间，她觉得与其浪费时间或是无获而归，不如鼓起勇气赌一把……万一被发现的话，那就等被发现再说吧！

微微闭目，樱微调查克拉，执起双手在身前结印。

“……解！”

黑暗中她轻呵一声，面前空无一物的空气中忽而兀自泛起如波澜般的涟漪，樱眉心一沉，在心中飞快地计算着查克拉的波动频率，瞅准时机，猛地起身跃入波纹中央，纤细的身形瞬间消失在结界中。

与此同时，砂隐资料档案馆的二层，正在陪同五代目风影查阅资料的砂忍忽然轻轻地“咦”了一声，目光警惕地飘向窗外。

“怎么了？”身前的红发少年问道。

“有人突入馆外结界。”砂忍皱眉，眼底闪过一丝疑惑，“不过……”

“什么？”

“来者只有一个人……查克拉的气息也很普通。”

少年略一沉吟，问道：“那个人现在在哪？”

砂忍抬了抬眼，低声说道：“已经到达楼上一层。”

少年点点头，似乎是思索了一番，他语调平静地开口：“山田，你去告知砂隐暗部，结界无恙，不需要赶来。那个人……我来解决。”

“这……风影大人？”砂忍惊异而担忧地迟疑着。

少年将手中的书放回书架间，侧过脸来，清冷的神色变得缓和：“不用担心，我有把握。”

“……是！”砂忍略一俯身行礼，转而结印，瞬身离开。

樱从窗外轻巧地翻进室内，心中已知自己顺利突入，得意之余又觉得无比庆幸。然而女孩子还是侧耳静静感察一番，直到确定楼层中没有其他人，才猫着腰溜进身前的书架间。

打开手电，微弱而集中的光束照在一排排整齐的书本间。

樱的目光快速从书本的字面上掠过，仔细搜寻着任何可能与晓有关的文案。黑暗中的书架间隐隐传来一股陈旧的纸质气味，微涩却含着一丝令人怀念的感觉。樱心知周遭的书本年龄多数都超过她，恍惚间她觉得自己穿行在一群假寐的老年人中间，不知好歹地探寻着他们的秘密。

“到底在哪里啊……”

樱暗自嘀咕着，密密麻麻的书脊让她有些眼花缭乱，正想着放松一下眼睛，身后倏然有人的气息逼近。

女孩子悚然一惊，本能地挥拳朝后打去，然而力道似乎还未散出，便被人半路截住了拳头。

待她借着手电微弱的光芒看清来人的脸，心头猛地一跳，连忙抽回自己的手。

“风……风影大人……”樱结结巴巴地看着来人，慌张的模样完全是大写的“做贼心虚”。

我爱罗淡淡地看了她一眼，转身迈开几步，摸到墙角的开光，将楼层的灯打开。

柔和的光线瞬间泻满室内。

樱赶忙朝周遭打量一圈，发现似乎只有我爱罗一人，心中稍稍松了口气，转而又感到一阵被抓包的窘迫，眼见对方似乎没有想要搭理她的意思，樱倒是更加紧张起来。

“呃……那个……风影大人这么晚了还不睡？”樱厚着脸皮继续搭话。

“有些资料要查。”我爱罗没有回头，像是真的来找资料那样在书架间穿行着。

“哦哦，我也是。”樱满面讨好地笑了笑。

我爱罗闻言却是在她身前止住脚步，淡青色的眸子波澜不惊地扫一眼樱身上的夜行装束，淡然回应：“……这样啊。”

女孩子深深地低下头，在他的目光下尴尬得恨不得立刻打穿墙壁跳出去。

然而对方似乎并未追究，背过身径直走进一排书架间，不多时樱就听到窸窸窣窣的翻找书页之声，好像是我爱罗抽出了一些书，然后……

没有然后了。

樱愣了愣，在原地傻站了半晌，也不知道过了多久，我爱罗始终没有表露出想要和她交谈的意思。

女孩子慢吞吞地从书架后挪出来，探头探脑地看出去，却发现我爱罗不知何时早就坐在一旁的桌边埋头看起了书本，将她彻底无视。

樱郁闷不已，冷不丁开口道：“那个，您没有话……要问我吗？”

我爱罗略一抬头，疑惑地问：“春野小姐指什么？”

“比如……我在这里干什么……之类的……”

我爱罗愣了愣，似乎是奇怪地看了她一眼：“你刚才不是说了是来查资料的吗？”

樱暗自翻了个白眼，一瞬间几乎想咬掉自己的舌头。

眼见对方依然是那副全无所谓的模样，樱认定这应该是默许了她可以留在此处，于是心一横——接下来就该抓紧时间找资料才是。

她敛了敛心神，将自己埋进成堆的书册间。

砂隐档案馆的规模虽然不大，但是收录的书籍却是五花八门，樱花了三四个小时也没能浏览至此楼层的十分之一，相反由于精神高度集中，加上熬夜，不知不觉眼皮开始酸胀起来。

正在神智游离间，我爱罗的声音冷不丁传进她的耳朵。

“春野小姐，可以走了吗？”

樱一个激灵清醒过来，自己居然浑然忘记了他的存在。

恍惚间她随口答应道：“诶？可是我还有很多书没看……”

“春野小姐难道想一夜看完这里所有的书吗？”

樱怔了怔，随即想起来自己夜闯资料馆被逮个正着的事情，不免有些讪讪。

“不……当然不是。”她答应着，将手中的书放回书架上，有些不甘心地跟着我爱罗走出去。

许是心虚的缘故，她走在少年身后，和对方始终保持着半步距离，两人步下台阶一路无话。

甫一出大门，守卫的砂忍见到风影大人，立刻恭敬地行礼，抬头瞥见他身后装束特别的樱，不禁面色一僵。

“辛苦了，茶谷。”我爱罗面色淡淡，似乎是没有注意到守卫吃惊的眼神。

“啊？不……”守卫喃喃答应着，视线还停留在樱的身上。

樱只能装作抬头望天。

我爱罗沉默片刻，复又开口道：“以后春野小姐想要进入档案馆的话，请放行。”

“咦？”守卫和樱同时吃了一惊。

然而前者很快反应过来，立刻点头附应着：“是，我明白了。”

樱尚处在震惊之中，少年已向前行去。

怔愣片刻后回过神来，樱小跑着追上前，开口唤道：“风影大人……”

我爱罗顿住脚步，回身看向她。

樱一时语塞，犹疑之下竟然不知如何开口。踌躇片刻，她终于只是低低叹了口气道：“……多谢你。”

少年侧眸瞥她一眼，只是默然。

“我没有恶意……只是想要找一些东西而已。”樱诺诺开口，声音低而别扭，“希望风影大人不要介怀。”

“……不会。”我爱罗淡淡应着，转身离开了。

樱站在原地，望着朦胧晨光中那个逐渐淡去的身影，忽然觉得心中有些微的窒堵。单调的脚步声很快消隐在远处的雾气中，她默立片刻，拢了拢衣领，挡住被风侵袭的脖颈，回身朝着相反的方向离开。

……


	9. Chapter 9

自从出入砂隐的档案馆再无限制之后，樱几乎每天睁开眼就前往搜寻资料，直到月上柳梢才顶着疲惫的脑袋回家。

然而花费的努力却收效甚微，少女遍寻整个档案馆的书籍，都只在这浩如烟海的文案中触摸到寥落的蛛丝马迹，泛泛地提及着一些叛忍用并组织的历史。

期间她偶尔会在馆内遇到我爱罗，然而两人也不过只是打个照面便各自忙碌，连日来的努力无果让樱不免有些无精打采。

这般低落的情绪在樱再度收到木叶传来的情报时，直直降至谷底。

彼时樱正在砂隐医疗实验室中进行着日常的工作，我爱罗派人将印有砂隐标志的联络信送到了樱手中。

就着屋内温和的光线，少女在砂忍暗部的注视下茫然拆开信纸，而后倏然呆住。

纸上只有单调的两句话。

“大蛇丸死于宇智波佐助之手。佐助无意回归木叶。”

樱盯着这一行字怔立许久，才对来人低低地道了声谢，随即于指尖燃起一点查克拉火，将纸张倏忽间化为黑色的灰烬。

待到砂忍离去，她起身站到窗边，伸手推开了窗户。冰冷的夜风呼呼地灌进室内，她不禁浑身一抖。

屋内一点微黯的光线将她纤瘦的影子顺着窗棱投向远处深不见底的夜色中，她静默地站立良久，仿佛化为了雕塑。

第二日一早便有风影大人派遣的砂忍前来通知，樱之前提出关于药草实验室的部分改迁已经完成。

砂隐村的医疗部和实验室原本毗邻而建，统统设在村中央地下水源充足的地方。然而，樱却在仔细观察过村中情形后，向我爱罗大胆地提出建议，试探着询问有无可能将这两处搬迁至离风影办公大楼不远处的山坡空地。

许是长年生活在沙漠绿洲中，使得砂隐村极为重视水源。原本就珍稀的药草植物就显得更为珍贵，因而砂隐村将花房药田设置在水源最为充足的村中央区域，只是多年来效果却差强人意，一季药草最终的成活率不到三成。

樱旁观者清，倒是立即发现了光照不足的问题。原本因抵御风沙而紧密毗邻的建筑群此刻却成了阻挡光源的最大障碍。樱详述了一份报告递交给我爱罗，建议将药草培育场所改迁至日光所及之处，虽然远离了原本的水源，但稍作引流应该没有问题。

樱一边转着笔一边在心中连连叹息——虽说只是一件微末的小事，她已然有些担忧地发现砂隐对于医疗忍术相关细节的关注度确实不高，更枉论技术方面的交流。

据说我爱罗收到樱的报告后还特意知会长老院，召开一次专门的例会探讨，最后一番拉扯下来，敲定改迁部分先作实验观察，依据一年内的培植结果再论。

樱得到通知时心中并无太多意外，反而觉得能有这样的结果已然不错，于是干劲十足的开始挑选合适的人选跟随自己去新的实验室。

与木叶医疗部女孩子扎堆的情况不同，砂隐的医疗部倒是男忍居多。然而樱却深知医疗忍术所必需的查克拉是源自于身体中最为柔软温暖的一部分，且医疗忍术本身就是一门要求细致的技术，因此在提议改迁实验室的同时，樱附加了扩大女性医忍的数量的要求。

于是在同样得到许久口后，樱精挑细选了好些很有精神的小姑娘作为自己的实验员。

比起木叶明艳水灵的少女们，砂隐的女孩子们坦率坚毅，举手投足间颇为豪迈飒爽，像极了那一阵阵拂过林间漠野的风。

“是时候交些新朋友啦。”樱暗暗这样打算着。

未曾想这些姑娘们虽与自己年龄相仿，相处起来却完全将樱当作纯粹的上级一般毕恭毕敬，虽也算得上有问必答，然而樱却依然能从日常中敏锐地察觉到众人一致对她保留了些许。

久而久之，樱发觉或许是身份所致，大家一时难以亲近，于是也只能暗暗叹息着专注工作，一边又想念起木叶的一众好友。

这一日午餐时分，樱默坐一隅，安静地就餐。

忽然间有人在她对面坐下，樱抬头，对上一双清澈的眼睛。

樱愣了愣，对方明亮的眼睛如同黑珍珠般通透而温柔，像极了她远在木叶的师姐静音。

这是第一次有人主动和自己坐在一起用餐。

樱心中微微一动，忽而滋生出一丝好感，随即朝那少女笑了笑。

少女有些脸红，但很快便兴奋起来，甜甜地喊着：“樱前辈。”

“说起来，小祭……”樱点点头，“最近你进步很快呢。”

“谢谢前辈！”手岛祭开心地回应着，转而轻轻说道，“我……我也很努力的！”

樱被她有趣的模样逗乐，面上绽开明媚的笑意。

“前辈来砂隐有一个月了吧？”许是被樱的笑容感染，少女再度开口时少了几分拘谨，流露出十几岁的小姑娘该有的开朗活跃，“不知道老师和提及培植浮生花的事呢？”

“嗯？”樱有些不解其意，“浮生花？……老师？”

祭怔了怔，忽然“啊”了一声，似是反应过来，惊讶道：“前辈……不知道吗？老师没有说吗……”

“什么？”

“风影大人……是我的授业老师呢！”祭有些窘迫，似是为自己嘴快而感到懊恼，说话的声音低了很多，“风影大人在上忍时期，曾经辅导过我的修行，算是我的老师呢。”

“这样啊……”樱点了点头，未曾在意，倒是想起了刚才祭所说的浮生花，又追问道，“请问……你刚刚说的浮生花，是什么？”

“唔……前辈稍等……”祭转了转眼珠，忽然低头在身侧翻找着什么，不一会将一件事物隔着桌子递了过来。

樱伸手接过，是一本是略显破旧的书本，书皮上的字迹有些剥落得斑斑驳驳。

“是我小时候看的书了。”祭有些不好意思的模样，“前辈不介意的话，可以看一下哦！里面有记载了砂隐的起源和浮生花的传说。”

樱心中也有些好奇，将书本收起后朝着祭笑了笑：“谢谢你，小祭。我会很快看完。”

脑中忽而闪过一丝隐约的念想，樱抬眸看向身前单纯的少女，轻声问道：“砂隐村除了档案馆，还有什么地方有可能放一些藏书吗？嗯，我还是想找一些医药方面的书籍，档案馆似乎并不齐全。”

“诶？藏书吗？”祭的黑眼睛打了个转，迟疑着说道，“我想砂隐村的书籍几乎都在档案馆了吧！但是……”

樱微微坐直了身体听着她语气中的转折。

“老师办公室的书房里，说不定有一些藏书哦！”

樱愕然：“风影大人的办公室？”

祭咬着筷子点头：“是啊，不过我想那里应该没有老师要的医疗类书籍吧！听说那里收藏的应该都是比较机密的风之国文件，只有老师才有书房的钥匙，而且为了安全起见，老师向来是随身携带的。”

樱心中有些失望，面上却依然保持着微笑：“小祭连这个都知道。”

祭四下张望一番，有些神秘地凑近樱轻声道：“……偷偷告诉前辈，其实是勘九郎大人有次贪杯不小心说多了，才被我听到的。”

樱莞尔：“你不怕我告诉勘九郎大人吗？”

“才不呢。”祭撇嘴道，“勘九郎大人又笨又糊涂，本来就是他自己说漏嘴的！”

虽然嘴上不饶人，但樱似乎从少女脸上捕捉到一抹异样的温柔神色。

心中正暗自觉得好笑，忽而又听少女的声音在耳边响起。

“不过，有件事……祭稍微有些介意呢。”

“什么事？”樱微笑地瞥她一眼。

“嗯……怎么说呢？”祭有些困惑的样子，“说起来樱前辈来到砂隐也有段时间了，可是提起老师，总是以「风影大人」来称呼呢！老师也总是称樱前辈为「春野小姐」……嗯……怎么都觉得怪怪的。”

樱嘴角的笑意一僵，不意对方会说出这样的话，一时间不知如何回应。

“啊……抱歉！好像只顾说一些奇怪的话，都没有帮到前辈呢！”祭看着樱怔愣的模样，慌忙道歉。

樱摇了摇头，心底对这少女的情绪忽而有点复杂起来：“没关系的。”

转瞬间想到对方刚才话，她低下头，眼睛埋进淡绯色的额发间。

——奇怪的关系吗？

她在心中叹了口气。

是啊，说到底能帮到自己的也只有我爱罗而已……看来，是时候想办法和风影大人好好相处一下了。


	10. Chapter 10

身为行动派，樱向来是打定主意就去做。

于是当天晚上，她抽出时间读完了小祭给她的书。樱仔仔细细从头到尾地读完，不过是一些类似于创村史的故事，比如初代风影如何召集沙漠中的忍者，六道仙人路过沙漠时留下了什么。书至末尾总算是提到了小祭口中的“浮生花”。然而但凡涉及传说，书上描绘未免有夸大的嫌疑，关于浮生花的所谓记载更是天马行空，樱读罢之后颇有些不以为然。

接下来的几日，她挖空心思都在想怎么去和风影大人套近乎，才能既不显得突兀失礼，又能恰到好处地打听到自己想知道的信息。

机会倒是很快就来了。

这一天夜晚，我爱罗没有像往常一样留在风影办公室，独自一人来到了砂隐村仅有的一座神社。

黑夜中的鸟居半掩在树丛之中，透出微弱的光亮。

巫女雨坐在狭小的神殿中，黯淡的灯光映着殿内中央供奉着的古老的阿修罗像，法相既凶狠亦庄严。而神像下的巫女眉目平静慈善，与身后的雕像在光晕中形成微妙的对比，她坐在软塌的蒲团之上，手中持一件浅色的披风，一针一线地仔细缝补着。

室外的偶尔有夜风拂过，夹杂着轻微的脚步声，从洒满月光的庭院中缓缓靠近。

巫女微微抬头，看着少年火红的发丝及苍白的面容渐渐映入视线，面上露出些许大淡淡的笑容。

“我爱罗大人，这么晚了，您还没有休息吗？”她放下披风，就要站起来行礼。

我爱罗示意她不必多礼，嗓音平淡地回答道：“巫女大人也还醒着。”

巫女雨摇了摇头，叹道：“唉，我是有些老啦，所以越来越难以入眠了。恰好前两天小祭托我替她缝补这件披风，长夜无聊，我不过也是找些事情打发时间罢了。”

我爱罗的视线扫过那件柔软的织物，认出那是日前勘九郎在训练新锐傀儡部队时不慎划破的披风。

巫女的目光落到少年面上，深蓝色的瞳孔中不觉沾上一点疑虑：“我爱罗大人，既然一尾已经抽离，您为什么不多多休息，你现在的身体……恐怕已经不能够再承受……”

少年打断她，语气清冷而缓和：“没事，习惯了。”

感受到巫女担忧的目光依然笼罩在他脸上，我爱罗敛眸，视线扫过自己骨节分明的双手，心头淡淡一悸。

他并不是无法习惯睡眠。相反的，日渐深重的疲累正在侵蚀着他的身体。

只是每当他沉入梦境时，虚无中逐渐显现出一个个熟悉又陌生的面孔，每张脸皆是怨恨而冷漠地望着他，甚至有些人告诉他——他们在等。

等他下地狱的那一天。

然后我爱罗便从梦中惊醒，背后的冷汗湿了一身。他在剧烈得快要冲破耳膜的心跳声中忆起了那些人是谁。

他们是他嗜杀取乐时曾经刻意轻视过的生命。

于是便再难入睡了。

寒意逼人的夜晚他扭开灯，在光线充盈的屋室中拼命地工作，不知这般呕心沥血可否弥补当年行差踏错之万一？

我爱罗抬眸望去。

“大人有心事吗？”巫女在他身侧问道。

少年收回目光，神色只是淡淡：“巫女大人……罪孽深重的人，真的有资格祈求救赎吗？”

巫女闻言一惊，却听对方语气平静：“在黑暗之中孑行许久之人，真的能够触及光明吗？”

巫女看着少年波澜不起的面容，沉默一瞬，忽而浅浅地笑了笑，双手笼在宽大的巫女服袖间，轻声问道：“您又想起了往事？”

我爱罗默然不语。

“其实罪与赎，善与恶，甚至是神魔之道，也不过是人心的选择罢了。过去之事虽不可改，但命途延续，并不是无法扭转。我爱罗大人早已做出了改变，又何必还要在意前番种种？”巫女温和的声音回荡在空旷的神殿内，带着抚慰人心的安定，“您现在已身在光明之中，为什么还要畏惧黑暗呢？”

少年微怔，淡青色眼眸略有迟疑地抬起看向，眼底带着一丝与他惯常气息不符的疲倦与悲哀。

巫女轻轻叹息：“心中执迷于过去之人，终有一天会被过去所绊。大人若是不希望再次伤害到他人，就不能够心存迷惘。”

少年静静地听着，沉思了很久。

殿外风声呼啸，凉意从门外扑袭而来，火光摇曳着拖长了殿内之人的影子，二人默然并立，良久都没有说话。

忽然间，少年眉梢微不可见地一跳，转身望向殿外。

“怎么了？”巫女有些讶然。

我爱罗低声道：“神社边的树林里……似乎有什么声音。”

巫女暗地松了口气，微笑道：“大人不必介意。是春野大人还在修行。”

“春野小姐？”我爱罗愣了愣，“她经常在这里修行吗？”

巫女见我爱罗似乎并不知情，亦是有些疑惑，点头应道：“是的，这里安静偏僻，春野大人总是修行到很晚。”

我爱罗点点头，没有再说什么了。

……

樱离开树林时已经是后半夜。

今天的训练告一段落之后，樱独自在树林中稍歇片刻，才缓慢地再次起身。  
这些天她开始捡起被她搁置许久的幻术修行。

只是缺乏系统的引导，樱凭借自己的摸索依然缺乏进展啊，反而高强度的脑细胞消耗让她常常疲惫不已。此刻她的太阳穴中隐隐还有嗡然之声，整个脑袋堵得厉害，几乎无法思考，只能凭本能驱使着肢体行走。

凌晨的空气中多了一些湿冷的水汽，不似白日那般干燥难耐。樱深一脚浅一脚地步出树林，无意间抬头，发现神社的鸟居上似乎坐着一个人影。

她定睛看去，我爱罗倚坐在鸟居上端的一侧，深褐色的长夜在夜风中微微飘扬。少年清秀的侧脸被巨大的银月勾出分明的轮廓，整个人仿佛融进月色之中，有种异样的不真实感。

樱不由自主地停下脚步，仰头看着他。

说起来，这些日子自己思来想去，却始终没有想到该如何去找风影大人，没料到今天倒是在这里遇见了。

樱正在发愣，对方却是微微低下头，朝着她的方向看过来。

背光的夜幕中樱看不见我爱罗的神情，只听到他淡淡地出声说道：“春野小姐。”

樱也顺势跳上鸟居，小心翼翼地在他身边不远处立定，一边不着边际地担心着这看上去有些年头的木头还能不能支撑他们两个人的重量。

“大半夜不睡觉，就为了坐在这里看月亮吗？”

耳畔乍然传来少女的声音，我爱罗却连眉毛都没抬一下，神情平静得仿佛早就知道她会出现一般。

档案馆的那次意外后，他的善待似乎换取了少女的一些信任。樱对他的态度友好了许多，但依然带着十足的距离感。

我爱罗并没有回答樱的问题，淡青色的眼睛似乎专注地望着那轮月亮，却又似乎什么都没看。

“你很喜欢月亮吗？”樱继续问道，身体慢慢地朝对方靠近挪动。

我爱罗依旧默然。

樱犹豫了一瞬，缓缓伸出手去，用两根手指轻轻地捏扯了一下他的衣袖。

“风影大人？”她试探着问道，“你……你在听我说话吗？”

“……不是。”我爱罗无奈地敛眸，声音低沉，“只不过黑夜中暗无一物，只有它在发光而已。”

他停顿片刻，转过头去，却发现少女瞪着翠绿色的眼睛一眨不眨地看着他，眸中似乎包含着探究与不解，神情仿佛一只狐疑的猫咪。

他缓和了神色，问：“修行还好吗？”

少女怔了怔，移开了目光，视线空茫地落入不远处沉睡在夜色中连绵起伏的屋瓦。

“如果我说……有些困难，风影大人会不会觉得我很没用？”她浅浅一笑，恍惚间觉得连眨眼的速度都变慢了，“不过……我还是会有变强的那天吧？”

说完她忽然有些脸红，身侧的少年是整个风之国实力最为强悍的忍者，在他面前妄言变强，似乎有些自大。

果然对方久久未语，樱尴尬地低咳一声，迅速转移了话题：“说起月亮，还是月之国的月景最为壮观呢！”

“月之国……？”我爱罗愣了愣，“是那个空中之国？”

“你知道？”樱有些惊讶，“很久以前我和……队友们一起去过。至今想起来还像做梦一样……整个国家建立在那样高耸陡峭的山体上，沿着窄小的山道爬上去，半路回望却发现身下全是白云，好像被断在半空中一样。”樱勉力回忆着，快要睁不开眼睛，“月之国的人供奉月亮，整个国家都好像沐浴在月光中一般，看得见的所有东西都是银色的……银色的建筑，银色的衣服，银色的头发……还有、还有一盏盏颜色的灯笼，像是无数的小月亮……”

我爱罗静静地听着，脑海中不自觉地描摹着少女所述之景。

“晚上月亮出来的时候最好看……巨大的月盘近得好像伸手就能触摸到一样！”她歪了歪脑袋，意志迷离地嘟囔着，“嗯……如果有机会，风影大人也一定要去看看……”

我爱罗只是沉默。

他下意识地低头去看自己的手，掌心交错的纹路间似乎还残留着血的气味。

只一瞬，他收拢手指，微微阖眼。

“我不能离开砂隐。”他漠然地说道。

身边却再没有了回应。

他心中微动，再次扭头看去，少女的脑袋猛地一摇，整个人忽然直直地向后凌空栽倒下去。

我爱罗一惊，蓦然腾身跃下，借着脚力在半空中揽住少女的身躯，转瞬间抱着她稳稳地落回地面。

樱显然也是被这意外惊得瞬间没了睡意，几乎是在落地的瞬间就从我爱罗臂膀间跳出来。

“……你没事吧？”我爱罗站起来，看着她问道。

“对不起……我有点太累了。”樱窘得完全不敢看对方，又是道歉又是道谢，“谢谢风影大人，我该回去了。  
”  
我爱罗默然一瞬，点了点头：“一起走吧。”

樱悄悄看了他一眼，却见对方依然是那副毫无情绪的神情，一时也不知道如何接口，片刻后只能耷拉着脑袋答应道：“嗯。”

……


	11. Chapter 11

夜风微凉。

樱与我爱罗并肩行在砂隐村的街道上，一路无话。

此刻已是夜深时分，街头除了寥落亮起的昏黄路灯，便只有他们二人的影子在灯光下时隐时现。  
樱被这分外寒冷的晚风吹得清醒了不少，有些懊悔今天没有带披风出门。砂隐昼夜温差极大，即便是在白日，村中之人也多半披着披风出行，因为烈日灼热的光线会极容易晒伤肌肤。樱平日里也向来不忘裹着披风出门，只是今日罕见的多云，向来被木叶宜人的气候惯坏了的樱便怀着侥幸心理将披风留在了家中。

女孩子在心中轻轻地叹息一声，有些责怪自己的任性，一抬头见眼前的道路已隐隐可见分岔，这才想起我爱罗应当会在前方和她分开。

虽说两人之间有所谓的婚约，但自从樱来到砂隐村之日起，一直都是住在医疗部大楼的员工宿舍中，而我爱罗则依然住在风影居所。长老院在二人的居住问题上并没有多加置喙，一来是对于身为婚约者的樱有些微妙的忌惮，并不愿乐见二人太过亲近，二来便是两位婚约者不管地位如何，到底有些过于年轻，婚约上也言明正式成婚会在婚约双方成年之后——至于届时婚约是否尚在那便是以后的事了。

这样一来，樱倒是免去了许多不必要的尴尬，除却明白自己有一重婚约者的身份以外，日常与我爱罗相处时，樱保留了木叶交流忍者对风影大人该有的态度和礼节。

此时行至道路尽头，樱率先踏出一步，和我爱罗拉开了一些距离，轻声说道：“那我先回去了，风影大人。”

我爱罗似乎是沉浸在自己的心事中，乍然听见樱说话，面上闪过一丝淡不可见的诧异，转瞬间便神色如旧地点了点头：“去吧。”

樱望着他略带寂寥的神情，心中不知为何泛起一丝莫名的触动，原本想要离去的步伐稍稍一滞。迟疑一瞬，她朝着已经转身的我爱罗开口道：“对了，风影大人……你知道砂隐村哪里可以找到浮生花吗？”

我爱罗怔了怔，回过头来看向她。

少年微微皱眉，淡青色的眼瞳中含着些许惊讶与疑惑。他默然注视了樱片刻，开口时嗓音是惯常地清冷平静：“你是怎么……”

樱耸耸肩，坦然答道：“听实验室里的女孩子提起过，后来……偶然间又在一本书里见到，所以有些好奇呢。”

我爱罗闻言，垂眸沉默不语。

面对少年意味不明的沉默，原本只是随意搭话的樱不禁又有些忐忑，心中敏感地开始猜测是不是找错了话题，且有些暗暗后悔自己为什么不直接回家反而莫名其妙地多嘴。

我爱罗却在良久的沉默后忽然又抬眼看了女孩子一样，那极轻淡的一瞥快得让樱还来不及揣摩情绪，少年已然移开了视线，再度转过身去，只侧脸淡淡地说道：“早点休息吧，春野小姐。”

“哎……”

樱尚未来得及反应，少年已远远走开，有些瘦削的身形在远处渐深的夜色中显得异样单薄而孤寂。

少女怔怔地驻足原地，有些出神地望着对方的背影，直到看不见了才无奈地叹了口气，摇摇头转身离开。

……

之后接连数日，樱依旧沉浸在白天工作，晚上扫荡档案馆的规律生活中，起早贪黑不知疲倦为何物。

只是令人失望的是，樱埋头搜索大半个月，却始终未曾发现任何与晓组织相关的资料，眼看剩下的书本目录多半不可能与晓组织相关，樱开始懊丧地发现，自己或许是找错地方了。

于是这一日来到风影办公室例行报告研究成果时，樱明显的面色不佳，眼睛下两个深重的黑眼圈把我爱罗也吓了一跳，在翻阅报告时亦忍不住时时抬眼打量杵在桌前的少女，好几次都忍不住想要开口询问，但似乎是因为找不到合适的措辞而最终保持了沉默。

樱便这样郁郁寡欢了好几天，连带着递给我爱罗的报告里也出现了几个低级错误。女孩子大感汗颜，被召唤去风影办公室时主动道歉，一连串的鞠躬让她脑子都有些犯晕，却还是积极保证立刻回去修改，绝不再犯。

我爱罗看她诚惶诚恐的模样也有些无语，扬了扬手示意她停止鞠躬，起身走进办公桌一侧微微洞开的一扇门内，不一会儿拿着一叠文件袋出来递给樱，说道：“这是你之前的报告，拿回去一起参考看看吧。”

樱苦笑着接过，忽而心中一动，视线飘到方才我爱罗进入的那扇门上，原本有些沮丧的眼神倏然亮了亮。

“那个……风影大人……”女孩子指着那扇门讨好地笑了笑，“请问……那是什么？”

我爱罗顺着她的目光略一回头，淡淡开口道：“是我存放一些重要文件的地……”话音未完，他忽而想起了什么，又仔细看了眼樱的神色，心中顿时也明白了什么。

“你在找什么？”他索性直截了当地问。

"啊？”樱不意他突然发问，有些发窘，下意识地想要说“没什么”，却在接触到少年沉静的视线时，终于还是老老实实地说道：“我……我在找一些……关于晓组织的资料……”

说到最后几个字时，樱的声音低如蚊呐，越发觉得自己的行径像个不怀好意的间谍。

我爱罗似乎是有一瞬的惊讶，但很快面色恢复平静，只是弟低低地“哦”了一声，随即又陷入了沉默。

樱正局促不安地想着自己是不是该开始一轮新的认错，少年的声音却复又淡淡地传进她的耳朵里：“晓的资料怎么可能会在档案馆里啊。”

语气中有显而易见的不解与无奈，但仿佛并没有樱意料中的责备。

少女有些不确信地抬头，茫然地“嗯？”了一声。

我爱罗无声地叹了口气，面色不改地继续说道：“我也不知道这个文档室里有没有存放晓的资料，你如果不嫌麻烦就自己去看吧。如果没有的话，我再向暗部调用文件……”

樱愣了愣，待明白过来我爱罗的意思，不禁又惊又喜：“你……你肯让我进到文档室？”

她呆呆地眨了眨眼睛，似是有些不敢相信：“可是……万一有些不方便让我看的文件怎么办……”

我爱罗稍稍抬眼，目光在女孩子紧张又踌躇的面容上略一停顿，冷淡的神情忽然有些微的松动。

他似乎是极淡地笑了笑，复又低下头去，语气平常地开口道：“如果有任何不该让你看到的东西，它们都不会由我保管的。”

樱微微一怔，回味着他话中所指，不觉有些恍惚惘然。

即便是初来乍到的樱，也渐渐砂隐日常的生活中察觉到我爱罗如今微妙的处境。

那些偶尔出现在他们周围的暗影，那些总是有意无意会根据樱的言行而下达修改的研究指令，抑或是那一日在风影办公室中见到的长老不经意间流露出的复杂眼神……都让樱意识到，哪怕我爱罗已经牺牲了自己来挽救整个砂隐，哪怕现在村民对他爱戴敬佩，哪怕他身体里已不再有守鹤——对于砂隐的长老院来说，他似乎仍然是需要被密切监视掌控的存在。

樱有些不理解这是为什么，但也明白其中必然有着独属于砂隐或者是风之国的考量。只是现在……这让人尴尬的局面被少年如此平淡地宣之于口，还是让樱在意外之余也有些微由衷的同情。

我爱罗这个风影………好像当得并不容易啊。

她在心中轻轻的感慨着。

……


	12. Chapter 12

然而感慨归感慨，既然风影大人尊口已开，樱立刻调整心态，再度迅速投身到扫荡文档室的工作当中。

只是樱到底没忘记自己的身份，比起大咧咧地出入档案馆，她到风影办公室“报告”的时间就谨慎多了，多半会提前和风影大人商量好，选择对方没有其他访客的时间段风风火火地赶来，避免被他人撞见的麻烦。

我爱罗倒是一派坦然，樱来的时候他只和她略略打声照面，便由着她在文档室内翻箱倒柜，自己则雷打不动地处理着手头的工作。正是这份坦然反而让樱有些惴惴不安，毕竟身在木叶之时，樱作为五代火影的弟子，是清楚明白地确认晓的资料由师父一手掌管，而到了我爱罗这边，对方却是一副不甚清楚的模样，似乎对于晓的资料由谁保管这件事……我爱罗一点也不在意。

“这砂隐村真是够奇怪的。”想到此处，樱不由暗暗嘀咕着，一面又如往常般从文件架上搬下一个未曾动过的纸箱。

有过先前我爱罗的态度铺垫，樱此番搜集情报的热情已大大削减，她料想着这间不大的文档室内存有晓的资料的可能性并不大，或许真的像我爱罗所说，那些信息统统由砂隐暗部……甚至是长老院掌握着。

一念及此，樱心中忽而漫上难以抑制的沮丧——我爱罗已经不是人柱力，如果他身为风影却连掌控晓组织情报的权限也没有，那自己继续承担这份婚约的意义究竟是什么？只是为了两国的盟约吗？那么她自己呢……她还能利用这份婚约来做到些什么吗？

脑中漫无边际地飘着各种各样的念头，手上的动作倒是没耽误，樱将纸箱搬到身侧的桌面上，照例一袋袋地取出文件夹翻阅。

今天这一箱里满满当当地排着砂忍各部人员的编制资料，特殊任务备档，以及一些战略地图。

樱无甚兴趣，只是百无聊赖地一一看过。也不知是看了多久，忽而有两张相片毫无预兆地从文件纸的夹层中飘出，樱眼疾手快地接住，翻过一看，不免微愣。

照片边角泛黄，有明显的褶皱，显然是有些年头了。而照片中的女人正神色温柔地搂着一个男孩和女孩，三人皆是笑容灿烂。

樱恍惚间觉得这两个孩子有些眼熟，又去看被捏在手中的另一张纸，只见编制资料上赫然是一个与照片中女人相同的脸，旁边标示着这位女忍者的姓名：加瑠罗。

“加瑠罗？”樱轻轻地重复着，忽而又瞥见照片下的注脚——几个细小清秀的字迹端正地写着：“加瑠罗与心爱的手鞠和勘九郎 于XXX年XX月XX日。”

樱讶然——竟然是年幼的手鞠和勘九郎。从照片上看，勘九郎与手鞠不过两三岁，那么这个笑容温和，名为加瑠罗的女子，便是他们的母亲吗？

樱连忙去抽出另一张照片，果然一眼认出了年幼时期的我爱罗。

相片中的男孩子轮廓还十分稚嫩，圆圆的脸上泛着腼腆而青涩的笑容，睁大的淡青色眼睛里有明显的局促和紧张。而在他身边的人笑容与那位名叫加瑠罗的女人上五官极为相似，却略带几分刚硬。

“哎哎，风影大人小时候还蛮可爱的嘛。”樱轻声感叹着，“不过这种东西为什么要放在这里啊？”

她看着这张照片下的标注——“我爱罗大人与夜叉丸 于XXX年XX月XX日”

“这又是谁呀？”樱疑惑地转回去翻找编制资料，却并未在文件中找到任何名为夜叉丸的人，心中不禁也有些好奇。

正不着边际地猜想着，忽听外间的风影办公室中传来砂忍一声清晰的报告声：  
”风影大人，马基大人回来了。“

这下连坐在外间的我爱罗也有些吃惊，尚未来得及反应，一个头戴斗笠的男子已大步流星地迈入屋内。

对方风尘仆仆地模样显然是才回砂隐便直接赶来了风影办公楼，此刻他扔摘下斗笠，露出半张冷峻严肃的面容，而后朝着坐在桌后的少年礼数周全地鞠躬，才缓缓挺直了身子。

“老师一路劳累，辛苦了。”我爱罗抬手，示意对方就坐，余光却不自觉地瞥向身侧罅开了一条门缝的文档室。

马基摇摇头，只是目光在我爱罗面上逡巡许久，才不动声色地松了口气，道：“风影大人遭到袭击，我身为您的导师却没能尽到保护您的义务，实在是愧对砂隐。”

“老师不必自责，大家都没事了。”我爱罗神色平静得像是仿佛闲话家常，转而开口转移了话题，“此次老师护送大名大人拜访岩之国，一切还顺利吗？”

“……我正要与您谈及此事。”马基的表情看起来异常的凝重，“我们从岩之国返回国都，途中经停火之国边境，遇到了几位从木叶执行任务归来的砂忍……据说晓已经正式开始对木叶出手了。”

我爱罗的眉心微不可见地一跳：“是鸣人？”

马基摇摇头：“这次袭击的目标并不是九尾，且木叶忍者实力强大，晓并没有全然得逞。只是……”他稍顿片刻，有些艰难地说道，“主领此次御敌任务的木叶上忍，也就是三代目火影之子猿飞阿斯玛——战死。”

屋内一角忽然传来巨大的书本落地的声音，两人皆是一惊，扭头看过去。

粉发少女不知何时站到了文档室的门口，呆呆地望着马基，她胳膊里还夹着一叠文件，但更多的却在身后散落了一地。而她似乎根本顾不上去捡，一双翠绿色的眼睛直直地瞪着马基，满面惊惶与不可置信。

“你说什么？”女孩子的声音听起来有些不自然的沙哑。

马基不意风影办公室中还有第三个人，错愕之余也很快反应过来对方是何人，正不知如何开口，面前的我爱罗却忽然站起来走到她身后，俯身替她拾起文件。

樱恍若未觉，依然愣愣地站在原地，沉浸在突如其来的噩耗中，眼圈却开始有些发红了。

我爱罗担忧地瞥了一眼女孩子的神情，迟疑一瞬，伸手从她僵硬的臂弯中抽出了剩余的文件。

马基见状，心中骤然闪过一丝似曾相识的复杂感觉，转眼对上少女震惊悲痛的神色，一些到了嘴边的话也还是咽回去了。

倒是我爱罗犹豫片刻，还是开口问道：“春野小姐，你还好吧？”

少女摇摇头，也不知道是好还是不好，却依然极力抑制着情绪，看向站在办公桌前的马基。

“您……怎么就能断定阿斯玛老师已经……”

她似乎是说不下去了，双拳在身侧握紧，嘴唇用力地抿了起来。

马基望着少女含着执拗的眼睛，心中的猜想得到验证，当下也不多言，只是恰到好处地平静回礼：“春野小姐。”

“……我并没有对贵村特上妄言生死的意思，春野小姐如果并不相信我的话，当然可以亲自与木叶村联络求证。”马基回答着，视线掠过少女愈加苍白的脸色，“但是猿飞阿斯玛曾经是守护十二卫士之一，他的项上人头在黑市中从来都是千金难求的。”

樱心中一凉，仿佛被人彻头灌浇了一盆雪水。一瞬间，她体内的血液都好似随着内心涌上的寒意而冰冷起来。

阿斯玛老师死了？

她呆立原地，脑中一片空白。

那个会抽着烟，倚在墙角偶尔夸奖她又成长许多的师长。

虽然并不熟悉，却曾经那样鲜活地出现在她生命中的人，看上去强大而可靠的男人啊……

有人从背后轻轻触碰了下她的背脊，樱在恍惚间微微侧脸，被眼泪遮得模模糊糊地余光里隐约出现了我爱罗的轮廓。

“你还好吗？”他又一次问道。

樱怔了怔，浑浑噩噩地点头：“我没事……我没事的，风影大人。”

她稍稍旋身，朝着少年微微鞠躬，语调微弱而语气急促：“谢谢风影大人，资料我都看完了，我……我还有事先走了，明天再来整理，对不起……”

樱思绪混乱地又朝着马基也鞠躬致礼，根本不记得自己说了什么，一阵风似的从风影办公室内夺门而出。

……


	13. Chapter 13

行在安静无声的办公楼回廊中，樱觉得自己身上的力气仿佛都被抽走一般，脚下的步履机械地向前踏出，却毫无知觉。

屋外的阳光从厚厚的圆窗外穿透进来，夹杂着砂砾敲打在玻璃上的声音，她恍惚间觉得光线烫在她的眼角仿佛灼烧一般。

心中微微一动，樱在某扇窗前停下，伸手掏出了从来不离身的御守。

波斯菊的金色丝线缠绕着似乎要融进阳光之中，樱想起第一次接过它时，内心无法抑制的小小喜悦。

恍惚还是木叶的午后，樱倚在树下把玩着掌中的御守，听着好友的清亮的声音从上方的树干间传来。

“最近总是有些担心阿斯玛老师呢！”

她抬起头，随意地问道：“怎么了？”

“嗯……说不太清楚，只是感觉吧！”井野摇晃着她纤长的双腿，“好像最近都没有看到他再抽烟了呢！”

“哦，那不是好事吗？你可没少抱怨过他的烟瘾呢！”

“就是因为这样才让人担心啊！”井野微微俯身说道，“上一次见他这样，还是三代目去世时候的事情了……总觉得，会有什么事情发生啊！”

樱默然。

她对阿斯玛老师的印象只停留在非常浅层的表面，知道对方是一个性格十分随和的好人。然而井野向来爽利，很少有这般忧愁不定的时候。

她撇了撇嘴，语气里带着一点刻意的刁钻：“喂，这样婆婆妈妈的样子都不像你了！”

果然对方不满的声音从头顶追过来：“啊？宽额头你这个不知好歹的家伙，不要因为卡卡西放养你就看不惯其他人关心老师啊！”

……

樱从回忆中挣脱，才发现自己呆立原地。她伸手抹一把脸颊，伴随着指尖凉凉湿润感的是后知后觉蔓上心头的钝痛。

——井野。

她捏了那枚御守，柔软的护身符在她掌心中被挤成无助而微末的一小团。

为什么偏偏是在这种时候呢……

樱忽而感到无比的自责与歉疚。

从小到大，总是让井野占了上风。

让她挡在自己身前，让她抢先一步看见喜欢的男孩子，让她嘲弄让她调笑。也让她陪着自己难过，为自己担心。

可是在她也失去了重要的人，而流泪伤心的时候——自己居然不在她身边，这样无能为力……

一念及此，樱原本握紧的双拳无力地松开。初初听闻噩耗的惊愕渐渐褪去，那些来不及反应的悲痛此刻方才缓慢地涌上心头，女孩子鼻腔一酸，猛地蹲下身抱住膝盖，将脑袋埋进手臂间低低地呜咽起来。

……

果然翌日，木叶忍者猿飞阿斯玛的死讯便传遍了五大国。砂隐与木叶交好，自然也是免不了一番关怀慰问，甚至派遣了五代风影的长姐手鞠公主前去木叶参加其葬礼，顺道与木叶方面继续探讨如何继续抵御晓残忍肆虐各个忍村的问题。

然而手鞠的离去也引得村内不少人对樱的处境产生了好奇。

实验室里就有不少女孩子或直白或委婉地探问樱为什么没有回去木叶，樱以工作为由一律敷衍了事，但心里却也是郁闷不已。

早在日前她便向我爱罗提出申请，看看是否能让自己回木叶悼念一下师长，我爱罗彼时默然的神情中显而易见的为难意味让她记忆深刻。

“……之前天地桥的事情，我已经让你离开了砂隐。”我爱罗依旧是那副惯常平淡的语气，“恐怕短时间内，春野小姐没有办法再回木叶了。”

樱自然是心知肚明砂隐村那一套规矩的，此番申请也没有抱太多的希望，只是亲耳听到拒绝时，失望沮丧却还是如潮水般没顶而来，以至于这些天她都没顾得上伪装一下，走到哪儿都是一脸没精打采的模样。

这是樱懂事以来第一次切身体会到独自一人在异国他乡的感受。

从前哪怕是去别的国家执行任务，樱也是和三两队友一起行动，而像现在这样单枪匹马，确实是前所未有。

如今身处砂隐不过数月，女孩子已经在心里多次懊悔过自己的冲动，她想起当时毅然接受婚约时师长前辈们不敢置信的模样，静音师姐苦口婆心的劝说，还有同期队友们各种各样的反对……樱却只有一个念头：她不能再等了。

她向自己保证过，绝对不会再拖同伴的后腿。

而彼时，佐助音信杳然，鸣人跟随自来也大人前去修行，自己除了拼命的修行，总也该有所作为才是……砂隐村的婚约是樱能够抓住的一次良机。

五代风影我爱罗的人柱力身份，是樱直面晓组织最佳的突破口。除此之外，樱当然也抱有着自己的一点点私心，毕竟……我爱罗与她并不是什么亲密的朋友，即便她对他的事迹有所耳闻，也暗自钦佩感慨过，但如果事关对方的安危，樱反而可以做到极度的冷静。

而鸣人……

樱想到此处，翠绿的眼睛不由黯了黯。

鸣人对自己来说，是不可失去的重要的伙伴……她不能用他的安危来作为自己了解晓组织的筹码。

所以即便那是一份以双方终身大事作为约定的盟书，即便“婚约”这两个字是那样的暧昧而令人害羞，热血上头的少女樱还是毅然决然地签上了自己的名字。

“忍者是不可以流露自己感情的嘛。”她扔掉笔，对着一脸苦笑的卡卡西老师那样说。

……

樱呆呆地站在窗前，抬头望着实验室外那轮高挂于夜空的月亮，脑子里不着边际地飘着各种念头，一时间也忘了继续自己手中的工作

。直到一声低低的咳嗽声猝然让她回神，女孩子有些愕然地转过身，却看到我爱罗不知何时已站到了实验室的房门前，一只手还维持着敲门的姿势，而实验室里的其他女孩子不知道何时都已经离开了。

偷懒被抓了个现行，樱下意识地有些脸颊发烫，然而连日来的低压情绪已然笼罩着她，以致于她和我爱罗打招呼的时候也显得垂头丧气的。

“风影大人。”樱勉强笑了笑，“请问……是有什么事吗？”

我爱罗的脸色倒是看不出什么异样，只是很平静地开口道：“我敲过门了，没有人答应。”

樱“哦”了一声，连忙致歉：“对不起。”

我爱罗稍稍上前一步，扫了眼她面前的实验桌上堆放着的各色器皿，以及一边横七竖八叠在一起的文件夹，不由有些好奇。

樱以为他抽空前来视察自己的工作进度，张口就要为他解释，我爱罗却抬头看了过来。

“在忙吗？”他问。

“啊？”樱呆了呆，立刻接话道，“还好。”

我爱罗点了点头，略一沉吟道：“跟我来吧。”


	14. Chapter 14

砂隐村北面几乎是无垠的沙漠。

突兀横亘的巨石被风化出宽大的间隙，月光毫无阻碍地倾泻而下，满地皆是被映成银白色的细细沙砾。

樱扫一眼周围毫无人迹的荒凉，心里不由得发毛。若不是带她来此处的人是已经成为了风影的我爱罗，她几乎都要怀疑这种不见人烟的地方是为了灭口而存在的。

走在前方一些的少年并没有察觉到樱的情绪，只是略略站定，忽然抬手结印，月色下倏然分出了三个影分身，彼此向四个方向拉开距离，转而同时蹲下身，咬破了右手的拇指，将血按入脚下的沙地。

少年的血在沙中化开，四张纹路纵横的符纸悄悄显现在月光中。

樱站在他身后，伸长了脑袋想看个究竟。

“解！”她听到少年低喝一声。

直到空气中似乎有看不见的波光微微一晃，巨大的结界隐去，她原本疑惑的神色渐渐被难以抑制的震惊所代替。

春野樱从来都不知道沙漠上还有这样的景象。 

那一片片晶莹如冰的花瓣簇拥着围成巨大的花盏，迎着清冷宁静的月盘灿然盛开，在漆黑的夜色里折射出透亮如星的光芒。

闪着钻石般璀璨光芒的花朵便如同巨大的星网在如丝的沙漠上铺成开去，点点荧光开放在大地上，汇成浩瀚的星海。

天上月如镜，地上花如星。遥遥相对，美若梦境。 

少女的脑中忽然闪过什么，激动的情绪随之涌了上来，让她的声音都有些颤抖地嘶哑着。

“这个是……这个是……”她唇间喃喃逸出着几个字，不可置信地瞪大了眼睛，“骗人的吧……这种东西怎么可能真的存在？！”

我爱罗回身看去，身后的少女翠眸闪着兴奋的光芒，俏丽的面容在流光溢彩的花丛前仿佛有淡淡的光华。

他心中一悸，收回目光，语气只是淡淡：“你上次提到的浮生花……就在这里了。”

女孩子瞠目结舌，简直不敢相信自己的眼睛。

“关于「六道仙人之泪」在砂隐村的故事，各大国从很久之前就开始派出各路忍者明察暗探，在世人眼中，不过是传说而已。”樱望着眼前晶莹剔透的花朵，舌头都有些打结，“浮生花，如歌草……初代风影靠着它们召集了沙漠中幸存的忍者，组建了砂忍村。这些事情，难道都是真的吗？”

“这些浮生花已经存在了很长时间。”我爱罗瞥一眼指尖已经干涸的伤口，“只有历代风影才能继承到血契四象封印的结界解开之法。如你所见，春野小姐，这些都是真的。”

夜风夹杂着轻微的寒意扑面而来，樱对沙漠的昼夜温差向来有些不适，她沉默着，微皱起了眉尖。

“叮咚、叮叮咚……”

若有若无的声音随着风传进耳朵里——像是从沙漠上传来的驼铃声，然而比之驼铃，又稍显轻柔。

那些轻微灵动的声音，竟是因这些晶亮的花瓣在风中相互碰撞而生！

“……如歌草啊。”被这无法抗拒的美景触动，少女蹲下身，伸出手指轻点着透明花瓣，叹息一般地说着，“在沙漠中被强烈的光照刺伤双眼，吞下它的花瓣，就可以复原。据说，是沙漠的希望之花啊。”

少年立在她不远处的花丛中，微微敛眸。

良久之间只有夜风与花瓣轻触的声音。

“猿飞前辈的事……我很抱歉。”半晌后，我爱罗突然开口说道。

沉浸在美景中的女孩子一怔，抬头看向他，本能地想要问他为什么道歉，话到嘴边她却忽然明白了什么，有些愕然地问道：“你……你让我看这些浮生花，是在安慰我吗？”。

我爱罗默然垂下淡青色的眼眸，面色平静而寡淡。

凉凉的夜风从两人间刮过，浮生花摇曳着花瓣叮咚作响。

樱忽然想起了那张自己在风影文档室看到的照片，绿眸里染上一点笑意，语气变得温和：“谢谢你。”

她轻声地由衷说道。

我爱罗不置可否地沉默着。

“或许……风影大人是感同身受了吗？”樱忽而大着胆子低声问道，“那个……叫做夜叉丸的人，是不是也是风影大人逝去的师长？”

少年一惊，猛然抬眸看向她，面上的神色仿佛一瞬间被什么利刃击中了一般。

樱亦是心中愕然，眨眼间对方的面容已恢复成惯常清冷，那一闪而过的惊痛，仿佛是她的错觉。

“……不是。”我爱罗的声音听不出任何情绪。

“抱歉，我不该问的。”樱将他的神情变换尽收眼底，心知自己可能是触动了他十分避讳的往事，内心埋怨自己多嘴之余又忽而有一点苦涩，于是赶紧转移了话题，“不过……这些花朵真的是很美，砂隐村这样费尽心血保管着，它们一定很特别吧？”

少年点点头，面上已看不出方才的情绪：“……确实很稀有，村里也一直在努力地研究培植的方法，可惜一直没有什么成效。”

樱闻言，不禁有些疑惑，踌躇着追问道：“可是……我看这些花朵数目并不算稀少，怎么会……”

我爱罗沉沉地叹了口气，答道：“浮生花是奇迹之花……一株花苗寿命可达十年。这些还是十年前……”

他忽然停顿了半晌，引得樱好奇地看了过来。

少年不知是想起了什么，微不可见地摇了摇头，继续道：“这些是村里剩下的最后一批浮生花了，如果再不能研究出培育的方法，它们就要绝迹了。”

月光又一次从云层中穿梭而出，毫无阻碍地投下，照亮了两人年轻的面容。风动花吟，樱绯色的发丝轻轻拂过脸颊，她静静看着站在前方的少年，翠色的眼眸闪过不明的暗影。

“好了，回去吧，夜里太冷。”少年淡淡地说完，便要转身离去。

“等一下……”樱望着他被雪白的披风包裹的削瘦背影，突然提高了声音，“请让我试试吧！”

我爱罗有些诧异地回过身。

樱觉得心口砰砰直跳，一股莫名的热血从心底沸腾而起：“让我试试能不能培育成功，可以吗？”

我爱罗惊愕的神色微微缓和了些许，他望着少女，眸光有一丝罕见的期待：“春野小姐，你……可以吗？”

“我不能保证。”樱微微赧然地笑了笑，随即又十分坚定地说道，“但……我一定会尽力的！请让我这样做吧！”

少年看着女孩子直直俯身鞠躬，满头浅粉色的发丝像是一朵花开在夜风当中，他心中忽而泛起一点微妙的柔软。

“好吧。”他答应着，视线对上女孩子惊喜的目光，“辛苦你了，春野小姐。”

她的脸上忽然绽开明丽的笑容，绿色的眼睛刹那间如漾开的湖水。

“说起来，还有件事。”她的声音一字一字地落入少年耳中：“我的名字是春野樱。”

我爱罗抬起眼睛静静地看着她。

“你……你可以叫我樱。”女孩子似是有些不好意思，面颊上有着些微的红晕，然而她并未退缩，鼓起勇气继续说道，“然后，我可不可以……也称呼你的名字？”

眼见我爱罗只是沉默不语地站在不远处，樱摸不清他的想法，无奈之下又有些讨好地追问道：“怎么样啊，我爱罗君？”

她在花丛间粲然一笑，面前的少年恍惚间以为又回到了十四岁时的深秋。

木叶大门前的榉树下，头发如鲜嫩花朵一般的女孩子正背着双手，微微摇晃着身子笑吟吟地说着什么。而她身侧的少年靠着街道边木质的巷板桀骜不驯地低着头，眼底却不如神情那般冷淡，他静静地听着女孩子唠叨，偶尔间抬起眼睛看向自己所在的方向，目光变得充满敌意。

女孩子也顺着他的视线看过来。

十六岁的手鞠在他肩头略略一拍，又转眸看一眼另一侧的勘九郎，低声说道：“我们走吧。”

“哎，你们几个不会打算就这么走了吧？”女孩子不知什么时候追上了他们。

“你想怎么样？”手鞠毫不客气地横了她一眼。

女孩子只是一愣，碧绿的眼睛转了转：“没想怎么样啊，说个再见总可以吧？”

三兄妹皆是一怔。

“サクラ，走了。 ”女孩子那始终站在原地的同伴忽然开口。

“哎，佐助君，等等我呀！”她叫唤着向对方跑去，忽然又回过身朝着他们挥手，“记得下次再来哦！”

记忆中的笑容真诚而明亮，与身前十六岁的少女重合，时光倏忽流转，在他心中滋生出一丝久违而又微妙的感慨。

——サクラ吗？

终于再次见到你了啊。


	15. Chapter 15

虽说得到了我爱罗的许可，然而砂隐的特殊情况还是让樱在兴奋之余不免有些担忧——若真如我爱罗所说的那般，浮生花必然是砂隐十分珍贵的无价之物，长老院本就对樱的身份暗中戒备忌惮，恐怕不会轻易让她插手培育之事。

樱想到此处心中也不免有些沮丧。

那一夜在月色沙漠中见到的透明花朵，让许久未曾放松心神的樱产生出一种莫名的悸动，那些原本就该属于她这个年纪的温情烂漫被忍者严苛的生活轨迹压抑着，令她几乎都要忘记自己曾经是那样一个情感丰富的女孩子。

听闻这样的花朵就要绝迹之时，樱心中的不舍与哀伤如此真切而强烈，以至于让她尝试培植的请求下意识地便脱口而出。

究竟能不能真的培育成功——樱心中也是毫无把握，自她师从五代火影成为医疗忍者后，草药的培育养殖自然也是不可跳过的学习内容，只是师父似乎对此道并不热衷，因而关于草药的内容几乎都是由精通药理的静音师姐教授。

樱便这样心怀忐忑地期待着，终于在有一日清晨踏进实验室之时，一眼望见了那个被搁置在屋室窗边透明的玻璃种植箱。

此刻实验室的忍者们尽皆围在一旁，争先恐后地探头探脑，却又很有分寸地与种植箱保持着距离，屋内充斥着他们低低的交谈和惊叹声。

樱心中一跳，放下忍具包就朝着人群走过去。

众人见她到来，赶忙自觉地散开几步，给她让出一个位置。

果然，人群罅开的缝隙中，樱瞥见了一朵晶莹剔透的花朵正静静地盛开在玻璃罩下，窗外明亮的阳光投在花瓣之上，折射出钻石一般的璀璨光华。

“樱前辈，风影大人说……让我们试着培育浮生花，是真的吗？”一个女孩抬起头，满面期待地望着樱。

立刻有同伴接话道：“笨蛋！风影大人说的是让樱前辈培育而已，我们怎么可能种得活这样的东西！”

“真的送来了啊……”樱亦是惊喜不已，转而望见一众少女们紧张又稀奇地神色，不自觉地就笑了起来，“你们都是第一次见到浮生花吗？”

“是啊，虽然很早以前就知道砂隐有这样的东西……”有人点头道，“不过总以为是传说来着。”

“才不是呢！”方才出声的某位少女又开口道，“我爸爸妈妈以前就见过，那时候浮生花还有很多呢，就像一般的花一样开在路边！”

“真的吗？”众人愕然，纷纷看向她，“那后来为什么没有了？”

“这个嘛，我也……”女孩子噎住，有些为难地摸了摸脑袋。

樱听着他们七嘴八舌的议论，无意间抬头，一眼望见了在人群边缘正默然注视着浮生花种植箱出神的手岛祭。

此刻少女并未像其他人一般参与讨论，只是安静地望着玻璃箱中盛开地花朵，漆黑的眼睛被掩在背光处，让人看不清她的神情。

樱心中一动，朝她靠近过去，友好地笑道:“你也是第一次见到浮生花吗，小祭？”

“……嗯，是啊。”祭似乎是愣了愣，才回过神答应着，“好漂亮。”

樱想到我爱罗那夜所说的话，心中亦是不可避免地升腾起一丝感伤：“这么美丽的花朵，居然快要绝迹了……好可惜。”

“那也是没办法的事……”祭喃喃说道，“毕竟培育出这种花的人已经……”

她忽然收住了话音。

樱却应声抬头，翠绿的眼睛清澈透明:“是谁……培育出了浮生花？”

“其实，我也不是很清楚，十年前我还很小……”沉默一瞬后，祭低低开口，“只是从父母口中听过，培育出这种花的，是霞之国当年的公主，及川千夏。”

樱怔了怔，恍惚间觉得自己似乎在什么地方听说过这个名字，正疑惑间，实验室的门却被人轻轻地敲响了。

众人回身望去，却见一个砂隐暗部打扮的忍者立在门口，朝着樱所在的地方点头示意了下。

“春野小姐，风影大人有份任务交代给你。”

……

砂隐村西面神社下的小酒馆。

最近白日中阳光毒辣，风沙肆虐更甚于夜晚。酒馆内的生意并不好，只有一两个客人偶尔来此处独酌。

店家和伙计趴在柜台前百无聊赖地闲聊。

“老板，那位客人每天无所事事的样子，那些关于他的传闻到底是不是真的啊？”

耐不住好奇心的伙计指了指坐在角落里豪饮的男人。

“笨蛋，客人喜欢喝酒，我们卖酒给他喝就好！不要多管闲事！”店家轻拍着伙计的脑袋训斥道。

伙计缩着脖子一吐舌头，正打算闭嘴，却看到门帘被猛然掀开，一个容貌俏丽的少女大步迈入冷清的店内。

伙计愣了愣，转而望见对方鲜亮的发色与瞳色，心中一惊，到嘴边的话也变得结结巴巴：“这、这位客人……您、您是要……”

“我来找人。”少女简洁明了地说着，碧绿的眼睛扫一眼空荡的店面，紧接着快步走到了角落里的男人身边。

男人一身武士装扮，又黑又长的头发在脑后扎成一束，额前一缕不服帖的额发垂下，堪堪遮住了他右眉上隐约可见的疤痕。

少女走到他身前，恭恭敬敬地鞠躬：“加藤前辈。”

男人抬眼打量她，俊朗而轮廓分明的面容因为酒力而微微泛红。他玩世不恭地勾起嘴角向少女一笑：“美丽的小女孩，你是来陪我喝酒的吗？”

说着竟然伸手去捉她的一只手腕。

少女眼色一凛，电光火石间反制住男人抓来的手，借力把他整个人从座位上拖起来，一扭身将对方反手按到在身边的桌面上。

桌上的碗碟叮呤当啷地滚到地面，男人的脸被迫贴在桌面上，被反扭着的胳膊疼得他龇牙利嘴。

“前辈误会了。”少女的声音从他耳后冷冷传来，“商量正事的时候，我不太喜欢喝酒。”

“还有……”少女停顿一下，微笑着说道，“我叫春野樱。”

加藤久秀微微一怔，眼中沾染着酒意的涣散迷离渐渐褪去。


	16. Chapter 16

“加藤久秀？”

数月前，樱立在火影办公室中，手里捧着师父教给她的砂隐人事资料。

毅然接受婚约之后，师长们的态度从起初的反对不解到如今的无可奈何，樱心知肚明，并不欲点破，只是配合地了解着风之国的信息。

“这个人……不会和静音师姐有什么关系吧？”樱见到加藤这个姓氏时，第一反应是联想到了自家师姐身上。

静音安静地笑了笑，摇头道：“虽说同样是加藤一族的人，但他从祖父一辈开始便是风之国的居民，与我是没有什么直接联系的。”

“这样啊……”樱了然点头，随后又仔细地端详着对方的照片，忍不住评价道，“他的打扮和风之国的人差得也未免太多了，看起来像个武士。”

“不要轻视对方，樱。”纲手适时地开口提醒，“对方可是……砂隐村百年来最为出色的幻术大师。”

……

“砰——”的一声，少女的身体猛地贴在树干上，她站立不稳地跌坐在地，微微垂头喘着气。淡绯色的发丝掩盖住她的双目，淋漓的汗水从她额角不间断地滴落而下。她的唇瓣泛着干枯的白色，双手无力地摊在膝边，似乎已经无法动弹。

五米开外的另一棵树下，穿着宽大和服的男人倚着树抱臂望着少女，神情慵懒。

他看着少女久久不能起身的样子，眉心微沉。

——果然，还是太勉强了吗？

他淡不可见地笑。

——作为没什么幻术基础的忍者来说，能坚持到现在，已经是相当了不起了啊。

他随意地想着，站直了身体，开口道：“看来今天就到这里了吧。”

他伸了个懒腰，抓起树下的酒壶猛地灌了几口。砂隐的酒向来烈，滑过喉咙的时候仿佛是刀割一般又疼又过瘾。

男人兀自眯起眼，压下心头涌上的一丝莫名失落。

少女依旧微微哆嗦着坐在原地。

连接几日的幻术训练让她的神经不断地接受着冲击。与用查克拉主导的忍术所不同，幻术主要考验着施术者或是受术者的精神力。意志稍稍薄弱之人，便会被幻术瞬间夺去自控力，从而变成敌人俎上鱼肉。

加藤久秀从最低级的奈落见之术逐渐加强，樱的破解能力也从最初的轻而易举愈发勉强起来。到最后的强度幻术侵袭下，樱的精神力因身体的疲惫而再难支撑，被猛然突破，防御力全数崩溃。

难辨真假的幻境中，纷沓交叠而过的是卡卡西老师挡在他们身前的背影，是鸣人在九尾查克拉暴走下痛苦的咆哮，是井野在她触及不到的角落中无助的哭泣，以及佐助君……佐助君在黑暗中流着血泪的冰冷双瞳。

她与他们之间仿佛隔着无法穿透的雾，她拼命地喊叫，哭号，却无法阻止他们一个个倒在她的眼前。

惊痛到无以复加的情绪中，她被彻底击溃，完全失去了抵抗力。

“幻术以攻击人的精神力为主，是一旦得逞便无法回击的可怕术法。所以在面对幻术攻击时，内心绝对不可以软弱，不能心存迷惘，不能被敌人抓住你意志的破绽。”加藤久秀看着少女淡淡道。

他未曾料到，五代风影大人千方百计将自己召回村子，居然就是为了教授这样一个初出茅庐的丫头，虽说对方乃是风影婚约者，然而出身他国身份敏感，心高气傲的久秀并没有打算真材实料地帮助对方成为一个优秀的幻术型忍者。

至少，一开始……是这样。

他无可无不可地想着，转身持着酒壶便要踏出树林。

然而身后却忽然传来一声轻微却清晰的低笑。

他怔了怔，回过头去。

刚刚还瘫坐无力的女孩子此刻竟然摇摇晃晃地站起来，汗水密布的苍白脸庞稍稍抬起，翠眸在月光中亮得惊人。

“以为我是不堪一击的弱女子吗？”少女面上忽然绽开一个灿烂的笑容。

加藤久秀有一瞬的失神，他抬眸看去，恍惚间视线却好似越过了整整十五年。

温柔而倔强的少女在尸体纵横的雨幕中站起，她挡开他伸去的手，栗色的眼睛俏皮地笑：“傻瓜久秀，以为我是不堪一击的弱女子吗？”

回忆中的面容与眼前粉发少女的相貌微妙重合，旋即消散。

“怎么样啊，加藤前辈？”对方勾起嘴角，喘息着说道，“我还可以继续呢。”

加藤久秀在片刻的怔忪后回神，微微垂眸，唇边爬上一丝惯常的慵懒笑意。

“别太得意了，小丫头。”他略一抬手拂去袖上的落叶，“你才刚刚开始呢。”

……

马基掀开门帘步入酒馆，一眼看到了角落里喊着添酒的男人。

他眉心一沉，板着脸走到对方的桌前坐下，冷冷地开口：“你就没有其他事情可做了吗？你到底是为什么才回到砂隐的？”

“你不是看到了吗？”加藤久秀对他的造访似乎毫不意外，只是摇了摇手中的酒瓶，“为了家乡的好酒啊！要不要一起喝？”

“你给我适可而止吧！”马基挡开他递过来的瓶子，“听说你连暗部的委任信都拒绝了，却在陪一个小丫头修行，你到底在想什么？”

“这本来就是五代大人的命令！”加藤久秀耸耸肩道，“正好我也没什么兴趣替那种臭屁小子卖命！还是和美丽的小女孩一起修行比较有意思！”

马基无奈地沉默，视线在对方脸上探寻般地停留许久，才缓缓叹了口气：“……你不必太过认真地教授她。点到为止就好了。”

“哦？你似乎不太喜欢我们这位年轻的风影夫人呀？”

马基默然一瞬，皱了皱眉，有些迟疑地开口：“前些日子我从岩之国回来，在五代目的办公室见到了她。没想到五代目大人竟然让她出入书房，而且还为她特地从长老院的手中借来了晓的资料……”

“哈哈。”加藤久秀笑道，“难不成你是因为宝贝学生有了心爱的女孩子，所以吃醋了吗？”

马基冷冷扫他一眼，没有理会他的调笑，继续说道：“她毕竟是木叶的人。这份婚约，其实砂隐村内部都心知肚明，只是权宜之计罢了！”他停顿一下，说道，“如果能解决晓的事情，恐怕长老院不会允许这丫头在砂隐留太久的！”

“那跟我有什么关系？樱小姐资质优厚，是天生的幻术型忍者，我可不想埋没了她的好天资！”加藤久秀淡淡地说着，仰头灌了一口酒。

他抬起手背随意地抹去唇边的酒渍，冷哼一声道：“说起来，长老院那群老不死的，多少年来都只会打见不得人的鬼主意！如果不是因为当年他们那样泯灭人性，五代目大人又怎么会受到晓的袭击几乎丧命？怎么，现在又想拿着别人的婚事兴风作浪？真是不知羞耻！”

马基无言以对。

我爱罗能够得到风影之位，也正是长老院众人为了监视他而做出的决定，为了能够将这个所谓的危险因素永远困在砂隐。

“更何况，当年跟着大蛇丸袭击了木叶的人可是你啊，马基！”加藤久秀嘴角噙着一丝淡淡的嘲讽，“要说介意，也应该是樱小姐介意你才是吧！”

马基略微窘迫地叹息一声，开口说道：“这些我都明白，我不过是担心我爱罗而已！那个孩子从小到大都是孤独一人，从来没有得到过什么……在某些方面，他和四代目大人实在是很像。”

虽然对方已经说得极尽委婉，然而久秀却依然敏锐地听懂了他话中所指，面上懒洋洋的神色渐渐褪去。

“我并不认同你的话，马基！”他指尖摸索着酒壶的壶口，淡然道，“我爱罗大人毕竟并不是四代目，而樱小姐也并不是……加瑠罗夫人。十年前的事情，不会再度发生的！你不能因为偏心自己的宝贝学生就看低樱小姐。在我看来，她眼神坚定，意志坚强，是个像光一样明亮的女孩子！”

马基怔然，不意昔日队友对春野樱的评价竟然这样高，一时有些语塞。他错愕一瞬，脑海中电光火石地闪过了什么，当下脱口而出：“久秀，你……如此认同她，难道是因为在她身上看到了千夏的影子吗？”

乍然听到这个名字，加藤久秀的眼睫不自觉地微微一颤，顷刻间只是神色如常地勾起唇角。

“你在胡说些什么啊？千夏和她才不一样。”他无所谓地笑笑，“更何况都过去了这么久，千夏的事情我也记不清了。”

“哦。”马基似乎也觉得自己方才所言有些莫名其妙，于是尴尬地接过酒瓶，喝了一口才缓缓道：“是我多言了。”

久秀并不怎么在意的样子，站起来身来伸了个懒腰，有些无趣地说道：“没其他事情的话，我要走啦，樱小姐还在等我呢！”

不等马基回应，对方已经东拉西扯地走到店门前，扯着嗓门喊道：

“店家再给我装一壶酒吧！”

……


	17. Chapter 17

加藤久秀慢悠悠地到达神社边的树林时，并没有如往常一般看到那个红衣粉发的身影。他在林中到处晃了一圈后依旧无果，便随意地找了一棵树靠着喝起酒来。

在风沙弥漫的砂隐村，这是村内唯一一处林木成荫的场所，据说是因为毗邻神社，藉神明庇佑才得以长出这样一片的完整的绿地。

很多年前，当他还是不知天高地厚的毛头小子时，也经常在此处与他的老师和队友们会合。

十六年前的砂隐不似木叶，还没有完善的忍小培育系统，久秀在忍者选拔考试中轻松脱颖而出，与同样合格的马基，千夏组成了砂隐村中备受瞩目的三人小队。

组中的两个男孩子亦死敌亦挚友的关系仿佛成为了一种定律，当他每天想破了脑袋要和马基争出高下时，同组中唯一的女孩子却似乎把心思用到了忍术以外的地方。

现在想起来，千夏的一切都既古怪又神秘。他们对她的了解好像从来就只有一个名字，她仿佛是凭空冒出来的一般，忽然就出现在他们的世界里。和砂隐村中那些坚毅果敢的女孩子们不一样，千夏聪明而脆弱，温柔而莫测。她那双令人印象深刻的栗色双眸常常疏离迷蒙，只有在倒映着一个人的身影时会变得婉转却坚定。

即使是一心钻研忍术的他和马基都很快发现了千夏对老师的特殊情愫。

那一年的老师还没有成为四代目风影，却已然是不苟言笑的特别上忍。曾经作为砂隐暗部的一员出生入死，强大的实力背后是数不清的伤口。在授业方面，老师直接得近乎不近人情。除去必要的忍术培训，老师与他们的交流少得可怜。即使是有时他和马基闹得天翻地覆，老师也几乎没有干涉过。

很久之后久秀再回忆起老师的神情，往往是阴沉而凝重的。那是忍界第三次大战过后动荡不安的年代，无论是年少的他，马基甚至是千夏，都无法理解老师眉宇间的忧愁，以及淡青色的眼底隐隐燃烧着的不甘。

千夏却每天坚持不懈地跟在老师身后打转，像是只会笑的小无尾熊一样黏人。

老师通常是干净利落地避开她。

据说千夏找到了很多老师经常会去的地方，守株待兔一般等待着。

最后老师再也没有在那些地方出现过。

终于有一天他没有忍住好奇心，坐到女孩子身边直白地问：“千夏，你是喜欢老师吗？”

女孩子的脸红得像是要滴出血来，她紧紧地抱着双膝，安静地反问：“我不可以喜欢老师吗？”

他呆住了，不知如何回答这个问题。

另一边的马基却毫不留情地泼冷水：“当然不可以啦！老师是有婚约的人呀，据说对方是长老院某位长老的女儿呢！”

“马基！”他心中一跳，厉声打断队友。

马基奇怪地瞪过来，颇为不服气的样子，正要张口反击，千夏却扭过头，认真地看着他问道：“那么老师爱她吗？”

“啊？”两个男孩子都愣住了。

“那位与老师订婚的小姐。”千夏问道，“老师爱她吗？”

“这个你问我也……”他挠了挠脑袋，有些为难。

“这种事情不重要吧！”马基插嘴，“婚约者有利的身份能够帮助老师完成他想做的事情，就够了！”

“是啊。”千夏平静地答应着，“所以老师跟她的婚约一定是因为利益吧？老师一定不爱她。”

说着，女孩子收紧了双臂，将脑袋半埋进胳膊，眼睛定定地望着远方。

——就算真的是这样，老师也并不爱你啊，千夏！

他半眯着眼睛，啜一口烈酒，在心中叹息着当年他不敢说出的话。

正恍惚间，红衣的少女从树林边缘匆匆忙忙地跑进来，她似乎赶得有些急，额角沁出了薄而晶莹的汗珠。

“抱歉抱歉，来晚了……”她一边说着一边直起身，甩手扇着风抱怨道，“今天有点热呢。”

“你不像是会迟到的人呀。”加藤久秀懒懒地看她一眼，没有理会女孩子生硬的打岔。

似乎是被说中了一般，少女没有接话，反而心虚地移开目光，脸上两抹潮红浮在白皙的皮肤上异常的鲜明。

他原本不过是随口调笑，此时见对方一副难得老实的样子，不由好奇起来：“发呆做什么，你不是去做了什么奇怪的事情吧？”

樱反应过来，却也只是皱了皱鼻子哼一声：“才没有。”

自从我爱罗将浮生花的样本送去实验室，樱和砂隐村地一众年轻女忍者几乎是每天将大部分心思都花在了培育花苗之上，不知不觉就忘记了时间。樱向来时间观念良好，哪怕是最无忧无虑的七班时代，女孩子也鲜少迟到，此刻突然出状况，哪怕是樱也有些不好意思。

久秀见她呆呆的样子，无奈地伸手在她额头上敲了一下，少女猛然回神，翠绿的眼睛里后知后觉地涌上更多歉意。

久秀在她变得更不好意思之前抢先开口：“言归正传，到今天为止我已经没有什么可以再教给你了。”

樱蓦然一怔，抬起了头看向他。

“基本的幻术知识，以及随后的幻术反弹理论，我全都已经教给你了，至于你能够达到什么样的程度，就看你的努力了。”加藤久秀笼起袖子，淡淡地说着，“师父领进门，修行靠个人嘛。”

“少占便宜，你可不是我师父。”樱闷闷地反驳着。

虽然女孩子嘴硬着不肯再认这个师父，然而加藤久秀连日来在教授幻术方面说是竭尽所能也不为过，此时听到对方话语中显而易见的离意，樱也只能暗自强忍内心的不舍。

她正默立不语间，久秀的声音忽然又在耳畔响起：“不过，有一种幻术，我是无法训练你抵御的。”

“诶？”樱愣住了。

加藤久秀的眼锋肃然扫过少女错愕的神情，开口道：“那种幻术的名字叫做‘月读’。是只能由写轮眼发动的终极瞳术幻术。如果不慎被这月读击中，那受术者的五感便会完全被施术者所控，彻底陷入施术者所控制的精神世界中，失去反击能力。生死全部交由施术者掌握。”

“就没有任何抵御的方法吗？”樱震惊地问道。

“有极少数意志坚强者，也许能够在进入月读世界之后还保持自己完整的意识。但是即便如此也只能够支撑少数时间，施术者会不断叠加幻术来摧毁敌人的精神力，因为一旦中了月读，受术者内心最脆弱的部分便会被此术无限放大，恐惧、悲哀、担忧等等一切埋在潜意识中的负面情绪会被完全挖掘而出，意志坚强与否在月读面前都并无分别。若身陷月读，便无计可施。”

“那么……”樱艰难地咬唇，一字一句地问道，“该怎么样避免被月读击中？”

“不要看对方的眼睛。”加藤久秀说，“千万——不能与写轮眼对视。”

樱被一种难以言喻的情绪所笼罩着，所有的言语都梗在了喉头使她怔然失语。作为一个出身普通的忍者，樱凭借自己优秀的头脑和异乎寻常的坚持在忍术方面接连取得了不小的成就。这些成绩使她隐隐开始觉得，或许再艰深晦涩的忍术，靠超越他人的努力最终能够努力突破也说不定。

然而加藤久秀的话再一次毫不留情地戳破了她的逸想。

强大的血继依然主导着忍者的世界，那些无法被超越的实力，无法被破解的忍术，都是这个世界并不公正的最好证明。

——可是，即便内心深深的明白着，却还是不甘啊！

樱暗暗捏紧了双拳。

加藤久秀默然地望着少女怔愣的模样，暗自叹了口气，转身将酒壶中剩下的酒尽数灌进喉咙，接着就将它抛诸一边。

“不过呢……作为师徒一场的礼物……”加藤久秀笼着袖子说道，“临走前，我有一项测试需要你帮助完成。”

“测试？”樱诧异地重复着。

“你也可以当作……是我这个半路冒出来的老师无聊的恶趣味好了。”

加藤久秀笑了笑，敛去了面上惯常的懒散神色，双手飞快地交叉结印，樱只觉得那术印眼花缭乱，不属于她所属于的任何忍术，然而在她还未来得及分辨之时，眼前的一切却骤然黯淡下来，仿佛被世界万物被尽数掩盖，只在她意识中留下一片混沌的黑色。

樱忽而失去了知觉。

……


	18. Chapter 18

“老师，为什么？”

迷迷糊糊间有人的声音传进耳朵里，像是隔着一层雾一般朦胧。

是谁？

我爱罗豁然睁开眼睛，触目所及尽是一片混沌的黑暗，只有一线十分微弱的光亮从柜门缝隙间透进来。

他呆了呆，下意识地捏紧了手中的小布熊，柔软而熟悉的触感让他的心稍稍安定。

他只是想见父亲罢了。

每个人都告诉他父亲工作很忙，父亲不会见他。

可是为什么呢？

他们是父子啊。就算整个村子的人都讨厌他，父亲也一定不会丢下他不管的不是吗。

抱着这样的想法，他趁着守卫交班时偷偷溜进了父亲的办公室，爬进巨大的旧书柜里等着。

可是等了好久好久，父亲都没有出现，自己却睡着了。

我爱罗轻手轻脚地将柜门推开一点点，在狭小的视野间捕捉到了父亲鲜艳如火的头发。他正背对着自己坐在办公桌前。

我爱罗心中一喜，正想打开门跳出去，冷不丁又听到了另一个人的声音。

“为什么老师要为了她做到这种地步？她已经死了七年了，老师为什么还是不能忘记她？”

那是一个年轻女人的声音，清亮却哀婉。

我爱罗恍惚间觉得这个声音非常的熟悉，奋力挪动小脑袋从门缝间看过去——果然有一个女子的身影立在父亲的桌前。

可是女子的五官却一片模糊，仿佛是晕在了明亮的光线中，只剩下一个隐约的轮廓。

“这不是你应该关心的事情。”这次开口的是父亲，他的声音一如既往的冰冷。

“是吗？”女子轻轻叹息一声，“可是关心老师的一切，已经变成了我的生命中的一部分，就像呼吸一样重要。十年来都是如此，我怎么可以做到对老师不闻不问？”

父亲没有出声。

那是一阵令人难捱的沉默。即使是藏身在书柜中的我爱罗也感到了莫名的不安，下意识地抱紧胸前的小布熊。

良久的寂静之后，外间忽然传来一声轻微的响动，紧接着是父亲带着怒意的声音：“你……你做了什么！”

“老师已经不记得了吗？是你告诉我，我身手灵敏，善于隐藏行迹，做暗杀之类的任务是再适合不过了。”女子平静地说着，“可惜老师的破绽实在太难找了，只有提起加流罗夫人的时候，才有可能稍稍瓦解你的防御。”

“你是我的学生，你居然……”

“我并不只是老师的学生。”女子的声音透着浓重的哀伤，“我十三岁来到风之国，被安排在老师的身边。十多年来我身负家族使命，便是要监视老师的一切。老师是很早就被选定要成为四代风影的人，如果能够接近你，成为你身边不可代替的重要的人，那么风之国的情报尽在我们掌握之中也并非不可能。”

她停顿一瞬，继续道：“可是老师竟然同意了长老院的提议，将尾兽留在了村子里。甚至将那种可怕的东西封印进自己儿子的身体。即便牺牲无辜的孩子也要为砂隐制造出惊人的战争武器——风之国这样的野心，不得不令我们担心。事到如今，除非老师保证永远不将尾兽投入军事，否则我就只能……”

“杀了我吗……”父亲冷静地接话，语气微寒。

女子默然不语。

“傻孩子。”父亲忽而叹了口气，“你真的以为……我们对你的身份一无所知吗？也许只有此次的暗杀命令是出自你父亲真正的授意，但之前无论是监视我，或是留意情报，都不过是你父亲为了让你安心留在砂隐而说的谎言罢了。”

“还不明白吗？”他抬眸看向女子，眼锋锐利，“你以为你是为了父亲做间谍而来的吗？不，早在十年前你就被长老院选中，是作为霞之国的人质而来到砂隐村的！”

女子的身形晃了晃，似乎有些站不稳，她喃喃地摇头，忽然提高了声音：“不……不可能！老师才是撒谎的人！十年来我在砂隐行动自如，如果真的是人质，早就应该被关起来严加看管了！又哪来的资格成为老师的学生？”

“这是我们对你父亲约定的一部分。我们毕竟要靠霞之国的资源来发展忍村，只要你一日在风之国，生死便我们掌握。监禁与否又有什么重要。”他忽然捂住胸口，低低地咳嗽，“我们不过是顺水推舟成全霞国大名一片爱女之心罢了。”

父亲的声音显而易见地虚弱起来，我爱罗有些疑惑，在黑暗中瞪大了淡青色的眼睛。

他只是想要和父亲说说话，他已经很久没有见到父亲回家了。

为什么父亲却在和这个女人说着他听不懂的话？

他们到底什么时候才会说完呢？

我爱罗有些郁闷地想着，忽然有一道刺眼的光亮从缝隙间一闪而过。他再次探身去看，却发现女子的手中多了一把尖利的苦无。

“你……真的要杀我吗？千夏。”父亲似乎是支持不住自己的身体一般，猛地瘫倒下去。

而我爱罗却在这一瞬间忽然看清了那个原本面容成谜的女子。

她栗色的眼睛忧伤地望着已经陷入昏迷的父亲，眼泪从苍白的脸颊边滑过，滴落到地面上。她靠近他，用力举起了那把苦无——

“不会很痛苦的，老师。”她声音的轻不可闻，“我也会陪你一起……”

话音戛然而止。

书柜的门在一刹那倏然打开，有一个小小的身影飞快地冲出来，挡在了她和男人之间。紧接着一股巨大的力道将自己甩了出去，她在头晕目眩间看到了满眼飞舞的细沙，胸口蓦然一凉，转而撕裂般地疼痛起来。

她狠狠摔倒在地面上，躬身吐出一口鲜血。

我爱罗反应过来时，那个女人已经倒在了血泊之中。巨大的砂遁穿透了她柔软的身体，她匍匐着残喘，神情痛苦。

“我爱罗……大人……”女人微微抬头，喊着他的名字。

“千……千夏姐姐……”我爱罗冲到她的身边，低头看着她胸口涌出的鲜血，小小的身躯颤抖起来，“不……砂子……砂子它自己……”

他害怕极了，连话都说不完整，只能伸手去捂对方的伤口。可是温热黏稠的液体越流越多，很快沾满了他的双手。

千夏看着身前这个瑟瑟发抖的孩子，看着他和父亲如出一辙的眼睛里的噙满了惊惶的泪水，看着他拼了命地去捂自己的伤口，仿佛他那双小小的手覆盖上去，便真的能够阻止伤势一般。

她奋力抬起手，去触碰孩子柔软的头发。

我爱罗惊恐地瞪大眼睛看着她。

“谢谢你，我爱罗大人。”她朝他露出一个淡淡的微笑，气若游丝般地说着。

——谢谢你，及时地出现，让我不必真的亲手去杀害我最心爱的老师。

她停顿片刻，又低声开口：“你是个好孩子……真是可惜……对不起，从今以后……”

千夏却没有力气继续说下去，只能泪眼模糊地看着他。

从真正沾染上鲜血开始，等待着这个孩子的日子将会更加艰辛……从她得到解脱的一刻起却要让这个孤独脆弱的孩子背负残酷的命运。

她虚弱地想着，抚摸着孩子发顶的手倏然滑下，像是断线的木偶一般摔落。

我爱罗怔怔地看着眼前的女人没有了气息，感觉到她的身体和血液都迅速地冰冷下去，他忽然恐惧地跌坐在地，仿佛力气被蓦然抽走一般四肢发软。

他杀了人！

这个念头猛地划过他的脑海，他呆呆地看着自己满掌的鲜血，心迅速地沉了下去。

勉力爬起来，他跌跌撞撞地扑到昏迷的父亲身边，用力地摇着父亲的身体。

“父亲大人……父亲大人……求您醒醒……”

他无助地呜咽着，可是父亲纹丝不动，好像根本听不到他的呼喊。

他发疯了一般继续摇动着，可父亲毫无知觉，丝毫没有醒来的迹象。

为什么？

为什么父亲不回答他？

他只是不想要千夏姐姐伤害父亲而已！为什么千夏姐姐会死，为什么那些该死的砂子会攻击她呢！

他在渐渐蔓延上的绝望中想起了村里人厌恶的目光。想起来偶然间听到的那些不怀好意的窃窃私语，想起了他们喊他“怪物”。

可是他并没有想要伤害别人！

他每天都活得比任何人更害怕，更难过。

他的母亲离开了他，哥哥姐姐憎恨着他，村子里没有任何人愿意和他说话。

可即便如此，他也依然在内心怀揣着一个小小愿望——要做一个好孩子，总有一天，会被所有人认同的。

但他现在却害死了一条人命。

我爱罗哭了起来，努力摇动父亲身躯的双手也缓缓垂下。

忽然有人从他身后轻轻地拍着他的肩膀。我爱罗悚然回头，对上了一双熟悉的深色瞳眸。

“夜叉丸！”他仿佛乍然见到了救命稻草一般，扑进对方的怀里嚎啕大哭起来，将眼泪鼻涕全都擦到了对方的衣服上。

夜叉丸却抬手虚掩着他的嘴巴，示意他不要出声。

“我……我不是故意的……”他无视对方的提醒，语无伦次地说着，“千夏姐姐要伤害父亲！我只是不想让她……”

“我爱罗大人今天没有来过这里。”夜叉丸蓦然打断他。

我爱罗愣住了，抬起满是泪痕的脸望向他。

“千夏小姐是霞之国派来的间谍，刺杀风影大人失败，畏罪而死。”

“不对！”我爱罗摇头，争辩道，“明明是我……是我……”

他哽咽着，无法将那个字说出口。

夜叉丸却用力地扳着他的肩膀，一字一句地说道：“我爱罗大人想让自己的努力全部白费吗？”

“一直以来努力地做着一个好孩子，以证明自己并不是村民们眼中的怪物。每一天都痛苦而艰难地活着，忍受着那些强加在身的敌意……这些努力，你现在要全部放弃吗？”

“可是……”

“千夏小姐原本就是该死之人！她背叛了村子，背叛了风影大人。即便我爱罗大人今日不杀她，她也逃不过长老院的制裁。”夜叉丸眸光转冷，“我爱罗大人并没有做错什么。”

他愣住了，夜叉丸的目光像是绳索一般缚住他的身躯。他的脑海中一片空白，已经失去了选择的能力。

夜叉丸的声音却仿佛从遥远的地方传来，清晰而冰冷：“我爱罗大人，回答我。你真的想要做一个所谓的‘怪物’吗？”

……

我爱罗从梦境中惊醒，猛地坐起身子，目光虚无地望向前方，剧烈喘息着。

视野间渐渐显出神殿外油漆斑驳的屋柱和映在地面上的橘色夕阳余晖，他伸手抹一把额头上渗出的冷汗，等待着心跳渐渐平复。

最近频繁地梦到十年前的事情，就像是一个不祥的征兆在预示着什么。每重温一次，便是撕心裂肺惊痛蚀骨。

余光中瞥见靠在神殿另一角的巫女缓慢地站起身子，朝他走过来。

“大人依旧梦魇吗？”巫女温和地问道。

我爱罗没有回答，默然地站了起来。

他沉吟一瞬，只是淡淡地开口：“这几日……又打搅婆婆了。”

巫女雨和蔼一笑，伸手替他抚平起皱的衣角：“我爱罗大人能在此处得以休憩，是我们的荣幸。只是如今看来，大人心魔缠身，他人无能为力。”

我爱罗略一颔首，并不多言：“我明白。”

正说话间，一个纤瘦的身影急匆匆从殿门外掀帘而入，一眼便望见了坐在内室的我爱罗。

“老师！”女孩子的嗓音里满是焦虑。

“怎么了？”我爱罗微微皱眉。

“……是樱前辈！”手岛祭急切地说道，“她出事了！”

我爱罗倏然回头，站起身来。

“你说什么？”

……


	19. Chapter 19

樱跃上最高的一根树枝，举目四望。

这里是火之国边境以东的森林，她在离开砂隐村后日夜赶路，不知不觉就到了这里。此时目力所及之处皆是绵延无尽的深绿色，早已不见了初初离村时的望之无垠的金色沙海。

林中除了偶尔风过拂叶的声音，四下一片寂静。

樱从高处略略下移，落到一枝离地面不算太远的枝干上。思忖片刻，她伸手从披风中掏出日前从木叶收到的书信，仔细地对比着坐标，以再次确认所处位置的准确度。

在肯定无误之后，她将书信收起，准备暂且停留在此等待同伴前来汇合。

轻舒一口气，她靠着树木的主干坐下来，初夏的微风从林叶间飘进来，淡淡地抚过她的脸颊。

樱忽而有些怔忡，一个恍惚，仿佛还是十三岁那年的午后，她坐在木叶训练场边的大树上轻哼着歌，花朵色的淡粉发丝和火红的裙摆一起随风扬起。

现在想起来，那时候的日子悠闲宁和得仿佛是一场无法回头的美梦。

阳光暖暖地照在她尚且稚嫩的脸颊上，樱打了个哈欠，目光百无聊赖地扫过树下睡得人事不知的金发小子，视线落到了坐在另一侧的黑发男孩身上。

他在同伴的鼾声中安静地坐着，整理着训练时落得满地都是的忍具。

樱歪着脑袋看了他一会儿，绿色的眼珠兀自打了个转，狡黠地笑起来。

她略微俯身松开右脚上的鞋扣，用力地朝前踢腿，深色的忍鞋从她雪白的足上脱离，不偏不倚地砸落到黑发男孩的脑袋上。

对方下意识地伸手摸着被砸到的脑袋，正想抬头去看，猛地看到身边翻滚出来的忍鞋，他忽然就顿住了已侧过一半的身体，又回头去继续摆放手中的忍具。

樱错愕一瞬，拖长了声调喊着：“佐助君，我的鞋子掉啦，帮我拿上来好吗？”

“我没空。”

男孩子头也不抬地说着。

樱闷闷地撅嘴，只能自己跳下来。

她有些狼狈地单腿蹦跃着拾起鞋子穿上，一转身瞥见睡得酣畅淋漓的金发同伴，心中没来由地冒火。她大步走过去，朝着对方的屁股猛地踹上一脚。

这一下用足了力气，然而对方却只是梦呓般地皱眉咕哝了两声，又翻过身去继续睡。

“哼，大傻瓜。”樱翻了个白眼。

“你别吵他了，这次任务如果没有鸣人，我们几个可能都回不来了。”黑发少年在一旁开口。

女孩子见他竟然主动说话，原本一肚子的闷气顿时消了大半，脸上的表情像翻书一样迅速地换成灿烂的笑容。

“咦，佐助君很关心鸣人嘛。”樱在佐助面前蹲下，用整张脸挡住他的视线，“其实你真的是个很口是心非的人哦？”

“……你这么闲为什么不去修行？”佐助淡淡地瞥她一眼，“你现在连鸣人都不如。”

少年说罢，便扭过头不理她。

女孩子见状，放软了语气，伸出手摇着同伴的胳膊笑道：“说得也是呢……不如这样，佐助君你答应跟我交往，我保证努力修行，怎么样？”

佐助愣了愣，伸手推开她靠得过近的脸，低声说道：“没兴趣。”

……

樱垂着头，笑意不自觉地爬上唇角。

佐助离开的这几年，她经常有意无意间回忆起七班时期的一些事情。三年的时光说长不长，说短不短，却足以让当初那个怠于修行的小女孩转变为今日能够独当一面的忍者。而佐助君——佐助君又变成了什么样子呢？

除去几个月前在大蛇丸的据点那一次短暂得近乎不真实的交汇，佐助在樱的印象中依然是那个寡言又不坦率的男孩子。相比平日莽莽撞撞的她和鸣人，佐助显得自负又冷静。偶尔为之的无礼嘲弄也总是让她感到沮丧，让鸣人气得跳脚。

即使是在相安无事的组队时期，佐助也曾经不止一次地告诉过她——他和他们并不是一个世界的人。然而尚且年幼的樱并不明白佐助话语中若有若无的暗示，直至他最终离开了他们。

只是……每当她想起那个将自己的食物分给同伴的男孩子，那个危险来临时奋不顾身地张开双臂，用并不比她强壮多少的身躯挡住她的男孩子，那个偶尔也会帮着她和鸣人做傻事的男孩子——樱的内心就不自觉地塌陷一块。

——佐助毕竟还是那个善良又孤独的男生吧！

她怎么能够丢下他？

轻叹一口气，樱从纷芜的思绪中回神。她站起身，盘算着是否该找个地方歇息，忽而有极为细微的响动从她身后下方的树林里传出。

樱一个激灵，蓦然顿住即将下跃的身形，警惕地盯着声音来源处。她向来敏锐，方才那一下短促得几乎无法捕捉的衣料摩挲声此刻竟然像彻底消失了一般。

樱不敢松懈，隐匿了气息贴靠在粗壮的枝干上等待着。

果然，片刻后树林的荫翳处缓慢地踱出一个人影。他瘦长的身躯罩在黑色的长袍之下，妖冶的红色云纹像是血一样镶嵌在他的衣袂间。他一步一步向前走着，平稳而无声，又如同鬼魅一般迅捷，眨眼间已行到她栖身的树下。

只一眼，樱便认出了来人的身份。

她脑中嗡然一片，仿佛被人瞬间抽走了呼吸。

虽然早已在叛忍资料上多次见过对方的容貌，可当此刻真正面对着那张相似的轮廓以及血红的勾玉双瞳时，樱的身体依然无法自抑地打颤。

其实他与佐助并不是如出一辙的相像，但是当对方缓缓行来时，樱总觉得那个朝她的方向靠近过来的人不是别人，而是佐助。

宇、智、波、鼬。

少女在内心一字一顿地念出来人的名字。

在确认宇智波佐助脱离大蛇丸并且另外行动之后，木叶的忍者们也在鸣人的提议下第二次展开了大规模的搜寻佐助的行动，而着手点表示从捕捉晓组织成员宇智波鼬开始。

没想到她会在这里遇到这个人。

樱内心深深明白，单枪匹马应付宇智波鼬，她的胜算为零。更何况她私自离开砂隐村，小祭正在冒着被发现的危险假扮她，如若她贸然行动死在敌人手中，那将会给风火二国的盟约造成无可挽回的损失。

——但是对方就近在眼前！

樱暗暗咬牙，攥紧了拳头。

——要她现在就放弃，实在……难以甘心！

刹那间，樱的脑海中浮光掠影般地闪过各种念头，最后决定暂且尝试着跟踪他，伺机行动。

决心一定，她强迫自己冷静，平复剧烈的呼吸及心跳。

她贴着树干，侧脸朝外探出一线身形，然而宇智波鼬却在她没有察觉的时候从林地间无声无息地消失了。

樱不觉一怔。

几乎是同时，她的身后传来一个低沉而冰冷的嗓音，好似贴在她的耳畔。

“你是谁？”

她听到他这样问道。

……

樱悚然一惊，翻身跃下树梢，在空中调转方向，落回地面时与对方拉开了距离。

她抬头看去，宇智波鼬静静地立在不远处，像是一具没有声息的雕塑。樱无法分辨他是何时尾随着自己跳下树枝，又或者——他其实从一开始就没有离开过林地。

这是货真价实的宇智波鼬。即使是相隔着一段距离，樱也可以感觉到对方深不可测的强大气场。从木叶记载的资料上可知，宇智波鼬在叛逃前曾经是木叶名声大噪的天才忍者，一度被木叶高层所寄予厚望。

更何况……樱退后两步，刻意不与他的视线相触。

“如果是一对一遇到写轮眼，什么都不要做立刻逃跑。如果无法逃跑，那也要从背后攻击敌人。”

樱想起加藤久秀的叮嘱，绿眸飞快地四下移动打量着附近的地形。周围苍树林立，只有这一片空地能够施展身手，但面积并不开阔，不适合远距离作战。好在樱向来擅长近身杀敌，思绪飞转间，几个战斗计划已在脑中形成。

樱一边计算着攻击范围，一边暗自估摸着她能够得手存活的几率，强迫自己不去触及那个早已心知肚明的答案。暗自深呼吸一口气，她探手从腰间的忍具包里悄悄摸出一把苦无。

然而她的手竟像是不受控制一般地微微颤抖着。

“你在害怕。”敌人淡漠地开口，“为什么不逃走？”

少女身形一震，原本发抖的躯体倏然静止下来。她微垂着头，表情掩在额前细碎的刘海之下。

只是一瞬，她绿色的眼眸从额发间蓦地抬起，像是会发亮的玉。

“……”樱没有回答，谨慎地后退两步，迅速地伸手戴上了黑色的皮手套，神情冷肃。

宇智波鼬沉默着，似乎是在审视她，又似乎是在猜测她的身份。

樱瞅准对方走神的空隙，迅疾地迎面冲上去，奔跑中查克拉集中至双拳，隐隐发出蓝色的荧光。

视野中的鼬越来越近，他仿佛是在樱奔至近前时才有了反应，修长的手指在夸大的黑色袖口曲张，露出藏青色的指甲。

周围凭空出现几个黑点，紧接着蓦然放大，成群的乌鸦振翅向樱俯冲而来，她刹住脚步，腾身跳跃着避开乌鸦的攻击。

樱被接二连三袭来的乌鸦困住，正懊恼间，鼬的声音低低地传来：

“你已身在幻术之中，不要枉做挣扎了。”对方停顿一瞬道，“我并无意与你交手。”

少女轻哼一声，蹙眉甩出一枚带着起爆符的苦无，借着爆炸时的冲击力从乌鸦中突围而出，在半空迅速结印：“解！”

乌鸦登时四散开去，樱在空中旋身，挥出一拳朝着宇智波鼬击打而去！

从发起攻击到落地不过短短数秒，樱拳风凛冽，敌人再不复先前的淡静，起跳着先后避开。错身而过只是一瞬间的事，少女的拳头落到地面，砸出无数蔓延四曲的裂痕，一时间尘烟四起，整个林间微微震动，树叶摩挲纷落。

鼬抬眸看去，少女的身形在尘埃中忽然如雾般消散，下一秒他的身躯便被后方的树木延伸出的枝干所困，少女的身体从他正上方的枝干上钻出，双手间维持着结印。

“幻术·树缚杀！”

鼬冷冷挑眉。

难怪会大张旗鼓地从正面朝着他冲过来，是故意想用怪力攻击将他逼至树下再施术困住吗？

很聪明的作战。他淡淡地想着，可惜……

他仰面，倏然睁大的眼中血红一片，樱猝不及防地与他对视，还来不及反应，转瞬间身体已被什么牢牢制住。

她低头看去，原本捆绑住与宇智波鼬的树枝此刻竟然悉数缠绕在她身体上，而对方却完好无恙地站在她面前。

——这样短暂就分出了胜负啊……

少女遗憾地想着。

“呵。幻术反弹……吗？”樱胸腔中猛地一痛，唇边渗出一丝鲜血，“不愧是……佐助君的……”

“任何不完美的幻术都会被写轮眼反弹。”鼬神情冷寂地望着她，忽然轻叹一声，“……你太自大了。”

樱微微抬眼。

“……为什么要为了我那个弟弟做到这种程度？他不过是个叛忍。”

樱错愕，不意对方会突然发问。

——明明是冷酷地杀害了全族的人，居然还会关心这样的事情吗？

她垂眸，嘴角牵起一线浅淡的笑，血珠沿着下颚滴落到足下的土地上。

“因为……比起你这种人……”她喘息着抬眸，绿眼睛毫不退避地直视对方，“我们……才更像是他的亲人……”

宇智波鼬默然一瞬，抿直的唇线泛起一丝微不可见的弧度。

“是吗？”他像是叹息般地说道，“那么，让我看看你的决心——”

话至尾梢，他眼中勾玉轮转，倏忽间已合成手里剑的形状。

樱怔然瞠目，眼前只有一片无尽的深红，她的身体僵直着前倾，却被依旧纠结在身的枝干束缚，少女无意识地垂首，陷入沉睡。

……

周遭的世界是一片暄腾的火海，天空泛着诡异的杂色，一块深橘一块乌黑地拼凑在一起。

樱毫无所觉，只是茫然地行走在断壁残垣间。

砖墙瓦缝中燃烧着黑色的火焰，随着樱前行的步伐发出嘶哑的爆裂声，热浪一阵阵地席卷而来，呛人的烟雾熏得她双目酸痛。

她低咳两声，抬头四顾，两边的建筑物不时地坍塌下去，她跳跃着躲避崩落的石块，沿着唯一还能通行的道路向前。

附近只有火苗燃烧的噼啪声，除此之外一片死寂。

——这是……哪里？

她恍恍惚惚地想着，鞋底踩过脚下的碎石，朝着火海深处走去。

尘烟渐渐稀薄，樱抬眸，在朦胧间瞥见视线尽头有一线凸起的山壁，她隐约觉得有些熟悉，加快了脚步。

山体的轮廓在她的靠近下逐渐清晰起来，那一块块棱角分明排列着的巨石赫然是一张张她所熟悉的容颜——历代火影的雕像！

——这里是木叶！

樱心中忽而雪亮，紧接着旋身奔走，在火海中穿行搜寻着。

“鸣人！井野！卡卡西老师——！”她一边呼喊着一边狂奔，“师父！静音师姐——！有人吗？”

然而响应她的只有自己震荡在荒芜废墟间的回音。

她惊惶无措地立在一片裂瓦之上，心中冰冷的恐惧如浪潮般翻腾而上。

——为什么，为什么一个人都没有？

——大家都去了哪里？

身后仿佛有人冷冷地笑了一声。

樱倏然回头，绿色的眼瞳中映出一个模糊的身形。

他似乎是斜倚在倾塌了一半的石柱下，大片的鲜血如溪流般从他所站立的地方蜿蜒流淌至她的脚下。

对方在她看过来的时候抬起了漆黑的眼睛，伤痕累累的面容上是可怖的血迹。

“……佐助君！”

樱看清了他的容貌，浑身战栗起来，几乎是踉跄着奔跑到他的身边。

“怎么会……怎么会受了这么多的伤？发生了什么事？”

她颤抖地问着，抬手想起触碰他的脸颊。

“别碰我！”宇智波佐助咬牙低吼一声。

樱怔怔地呆住，伸出去的手僵直地停留在半空。

“……是我呀，佐助君？”她的声音轻得几乎要消散在空气中。

“滚开。”少年却只是不屑地嗤笑，转而凶狠地抬起血红的写轮眼瞪着她，咬牙切齿地说道：“离我远点，滚啊！”

天际忽然划过一道闪亮的雷电，撕裂了浓云密布的穹空，紧接着是一声骇人的雷声轰然落下，仿佛爆裂般巨响。

樱在震惊中退开两步，望着佐助脸上深切的恨意，心中撕裂般地疼痛。

淅淅沥沥的水声在耳畔响起，紧接着倾盆大雨覆顶浇灌而下，她站在雨幕中惶然地望着近在咫尺的少年，他剧烈地喘息着，猛地低头咳出一口鲜血。

樱下意识地便要再次上前，然而空气中忽而传来一声轻微的抽泣声，她愣了愣，扭头看向声音来源处。

燃烧着的黑火渐渐四散在雨水中，樱望着不远处的矮墙下似乎有个小小的影子瑟缩着。

她有些犹豫，不确定自己是否应该上前察看，迟疑间她回身望去，断柱边的佐助却无声无息地消失了！

原本淌满了一地的鲜血也被清澈的雨洼替代，一时间茫茫天地中只剩下她孑立的影子。

但那稚嫩的哭泣声却没有逝散，低微而断续地传进她的耳朵。

——是小孩子？

樱鬼使神差地转身，朝着那个孩子栖身的方向行去。

水雾模糊的视线中渐渐显现出孩子火红的头发，她在对方背后顿住脚步，内心升腾起一股莫名的熟悉感。

缓缓伸出手，她轻轻拍了拍孩子因抽泣而颤抖着的肩膀。

“你还好吗？”她低声问。

孩子却仿佛受了极大的惊吓，蓦然回过头，樱在看到他的眼睛时亦是诧异地退缩了一下。

孩子半张脸上是绵延开去的可怖纹路，细长的眼眶中是死一般的黑色，只有一点黯淡的金。他的视线落在樱的脸上，转而变成狂暴的愤怒。

“别碰我！”

他咆哮着，忽然站了起来，细小的手臂忽然涨大成怪爪，朝着她迅猛地扑袭而至。

樱猝不及防地被掐住脖颈，整个人被腾空提起，她挣扎着抵挡桎梏在她脖颈间的力量，双眼奋力撑开了一条缝隙朝着暴走的孩子看去。

他整张脸暴露在雨水之中，半边是纠结凸起的野兽一般的纹路，半边是哀伤痛苦的淡青色眼瞳。

“你是……我爱罗君?”

樱惊愕不已，脑中一片混沌，忽而有些迷茫——为什么他会在这里，这里分明是木叶啊？不对，为什么他是三年前的模样？在此之前……之前，她又在哪里？

……

幻境之外的少女垂首，无意识地喃喃自语着，眉心紧紧。

“……砂缚柩！”

厚重的沙尘压顶而来，加藤久秀在听到这一声低喝时迅疾地跃开，落地的瞬间听到了一身清脆的枯木断裂声。他抬头看去，果然见到原本自己站立的地方已被层层的黄沙覆盖，而身后砂遁的上方树梢间已不知何时立着一个深褐色的人影。

他淡青色的眼睛冷冷地望着自己，向前曲张的手指间缠绕着飞舞的细沙。

“加藤，你在做什么？”

“五代大人！”加藤久秀吃了一惊，下意识地阻止道，“如果您现在打破幻术，樱小姐的试炼就中断了！”

“停下。”少年似乎并不理会他的话，直截了当地命令着。

“风影大人！”加藤久秀犹自维持着结印。

少年忽然抬眸直直向他望了过来，眼中寒意毕现。

加藤久秀心中一凉，转而弥漫上深重的无奈。踌躇一瞬，他最终还是低声解开了结印。

而另一侧呆立许久的少女因幻术的结印被打断倏然睁开双眼，猛地向前栽倒，半跪在地面呛出一口血，涣散的眼神渐渐聚焦。

“您不可能保护所有人。”加藤久秀看着少年从树梢间飞快跃下落到樱的身前，忽而又开口说道，“这一点，您明白吗？”

“我只是让你辅导春野小姐幻术。”我爱罗头也不回地说道，“你太多事了。”

察觉到少年言语中毫不掩饰的冷意，加藤久秀怔了怔：“……抱歉。”

“……混账东西，你竟然——！”樱突然没头没尾地嘶声开口。

此刻她恢复了些许神识，却似乎还残留着幻境中所滋生的心绪，她蹒跚着爬起身，执起苦无便要向不远处的冲过去。

颈后猝然传来一记闷痛，樱的脚步软下来，怔怔地回头，却只来得及瞥到一眼深褐色的衣角，眼前便再次沉入一片黑暗。

我爱罗接住少女仰倒的身体，视线落在她惨白的面容之上，眸光不自觉地暗沉下来。

……


	20. Chapter 20

深夜的砂隐医院中一片寂静，只有巡夜护士的脚步声轻而脆地回荡在空旷的走廊中。白衣的身影挨个地检查过病房，最后停留在尽头处的房门边。

向守在门口的砂忍微笑致意，护士小姐推门而入，摸到了墙上的开关。

柔和的灯光瞬间盈入室内，浅浅地照着病床上沉睡的少女白皙的面容。护士小姐仔细地检查着床边的医疗器械，又留意了一遍挂在支架上的点滴瓶中剩余的药剂容量，最后看了一眼尚在昏迷中无知无觉的病人，这才重又灭灯，关上房门走了出去。

窗外浅淡的月光透进来，病床边时钟上的针摆在静夜中走动，一下一下，突兀而短促。

也不知是过了多久，少女眉心微微皱了皱，而后在黑暗中缓缓睁开了眼睛。

脑海中仿佛有千万根针扎一般地生疼，淡淡的消毒水气味在鼻息间飘浮。

樱呆呆地躺着，视野之中一片模糊，竟有一时片刻反应不过来自己在哪。

正迷迷糊糊地回忆着之前的事情，身侧忽然大亮，莹白的灯光瞬间照亮了屋内的摆设，使得才适应了一点黑暗的樱又是一阵眼花。

她这才发现自己似乎是正身处于砂隐村的一处病房中，微微侧头看去，隐隐能够瞧见一墙之隔的外间罗列着许多储物架，横七竖八地排放着装满各色药品的玻璃器皿，而灯光正是从外间透进来的。

“我这是在哪……？”樱迷迷糊糊地想着，头晕得厉害，怎么也记不起之前的事情，身体倒是本能地就想支撑自己坐起来。

女孩子正努力着想让自己翻个身，外间却忽然传来人的脚步声，紧接着熟悉的声音透过门缝传来进来：

“老师你在这里先坐好，我去拿药——”

樱怔了怔，立即躺了回去闭上眼睛。

……

另一侧，手岛祭的身影才消失在药品储物架之后，勘九郎便回头看向坐在闲置病床边的我爱罗。

少年的面色在灯光映照下竟比往日更加苍白，几乎不见一丝血色。勘九郎心中一震，问道：“你还好吗，我爱罗？”

我爱罗正欲回答，内室猛然传来一声剧烈的响动，紧接着是玻璃器皿乒呤乓啷掉在地上的声音。勘九郎眉心一跳，急忙冲进内室喊道：“阿祭，你没事吧？！”

祭赶忙示意他小声，又是焦急又是无奈地将他推出来：“笨蛋，不要喊啦！樱前辈还在里面休息！”

说着二人同时站在门边朝没有开灯的病房内张望了下，眼看着屋内全无动静，才稍稍松了口气。

“笨手笨脚。”勘九郎轻声责怪她。

不一会儿祭果然披着一件新换上的白褂走出来，经过勘九郎身边时又红着脸轻轻瞪了他一眼，将手中摆满药物的托盘重重地搁在一旁的桌子上。

“老师，坐过来一些。”不再理会勘九郎，祭向我爱罗招一招手示意他靠近。

我爱罗沉默地挪过去，坐到了少女对面。

祭收敛心神，将查克拉集中在手掌间，抬手覆上少年的额间。绿色的查克拉光芒莹莹闪动，祭全神贯注地进行着检查，原本松展的眉尖越蹙越紧，她自己的额角也微微渗出些许汗迹。

察看了片刻，祭熄灭查克拉，收起了手臂。

“怎么？”勘九郎急忙问。

祭摇摇头，神色凝重：“老师的伤势多数还是集中在头部。因为强行打断高级的幻术，大部分的幻术被反弹到自身只是一瞬间的事情，即便是老师的砂遁也来不及抵挡……幻术不同于物理攻击，不可捕捉却能摧毁神经系统……更何况……老师长年没有睡眠的习惯，只怕情况比我想象的还要糟糕……”

我爱罗敛眸，看着掌中已经干涸的伤痕，默然地收起五指。

不愧是砂隐村最强大的幻术忍者，加藤久秀果然比从前更加厉害了。

“阿祭，你还有什么办法，能不能做更多深入的治疗？”勘九郎忧愁地看一眼我爱罗，问道。

祭轻轻叹息一声，再次摇头：“我可以暂时配备一些药物镇住老师的头痛，但是我的医疗忍术只能到这种程度了，老师不止有新伤还有多年来早已衰弱的神经系统，凭我的能力……无法做到。”她迟疑一瞬，忽然开口道：“但如果是樱前辈的话，说不定可以……”

“这……”勘九郎有些为难地看了眼我爱罗，“樱大人也受了伤，恐怕……”

“抱歉。”我爱罗忽然说道。

站在他身前的二人皆是一愣。

勘九郎更是茫然不解：“你、你为什么要道歉？该说抱歉的应该是……”

“如果当初不是我非要指定春野樱为婚约者，今天也不会让你们为我担心。”我爱罗停顿一瞬，低声开口，“所以，抱歉，是我任性了。”

任性？

勘九郎怔了怔，随即忆起这短短几个月发生的事情，心头漫上一阵不可名状的苦涩。

是啊……真是太任性了。

“我爱罗，有件事我一直想问你。”他艰难地问道，“为什么是春野樱？”

我爱罗闻言，半敛起淡青色的眼睛陷入了沉默。

勘九郎心知这个问题多少有些唐突了，当下有些后悔，正要开口缓和氛围，忽然听到我爱罗轻得仿佛叹息一般地吐出一个名字：

“……夜叉丸。”

“什么？”勘九郎猛地一惊，不意有生之年还会听到弟弟主动提起这个人。

“你还记得，三年前我和卡卡西班曾经大打出手吗？当时我一心一意想要杀掉宇智波佐助，但是她挡在了他面前。”我爱罗仿佛没有察觉到兄长的目光，只是平静而缓慢地叙述着，好似经历这一切的人并不是他自己，“明明是弱小的存在，居然会有那样坚定的眼神。即便明知是死路也要守护重要的人……这些，都是夜叉丸曾经教过我的。”

勘九郎内心的疑云在这一瞬消弭尽散，他终于明白从我爱罗身上隐隐察觉到对那个木叶女忍的执念究竟从何而来，只是身为兄长让他异常地明晰弟弟单纯的个性，因此在了解缘由之后更加不可抑制地担忧起来。在我爱罗灰暗的童年中，夜叉丸是唯一一道光亮，即便最后消逝殆尽，也依旧在他心中留下了深不可灭的刻痕。

如果那个绯发碧眸的少女在我爱罗心中已经与夜叉丸这个名字联系在一起，那她的地位之重远非他可估量。

我爱罗抬眸扫一眼勘九郎的神情，似乎看穿了他的想法，淡淡地说道：  
“只是……很介意，能让我想到夜叉丸的家伙，到底是怎么样的一个人罢了。”

勘九郎怔怔地回神，低声问道：“……那么，结果呢？”

少年复又略略低头，火红的发丝掩盖住他的神情，勘九郎却隐约见到对方的唇角有不可分辨的弧度。

“她很努力不是吗？”我爱罗的语气中透着淡淡的赞赏，“只不过是出身普通的女孩子，仅仅三年就可以成长到这种地步，实在是出乎意料地……强大。”

勘九郎心中巨震，先前的猜测因为我爱罗这句毫不吝啬的认同而变为了无可回避的现实。重重地叹息一声，他忧愁地望着弟弟：“忍者……是不可以流露自己的感情的。”

我爱罗却不再继续这个话题，只是转身站起来看向一直站在后边的少女，她很识趣地眼观鼻鼻观心，专心致志地整理着手中的医具，好像完全没有听到他们的对话。

“今天多谢你了，祭。”少年说道。

“老师不要这样说。”祭放下手中的医疗器械，先一步走到门边打开门，“我送你们出去。”

我爱罗点点头迈步而出，勘九郎却依然沉浸在震惊之中呆立原地，直到祭上前狠狠地掐了一把他的胳膊，才反应过来，有些魂不守舍地离开屋内。

祭最后看一眼另一侧黑暗的病房，关灯带上了房门。

屋室三人的离开立刻沉寂下来，晦明晦暗的影子随着窗外的微挟的月光印在砖地间。

很久之后，内室的门才轻轻地被推开，一个纤瘦的身影缓缓走出来，一步一步走到了少年方才歇坐的床边。

黑暗之中只有她自己的呼吸清晰可闻，她绿色的眼眸翳在纤长的额发后，怔怔地望着方才被阖上的门板，静默得仿佛融进了夜色。

良久后，她靠着门板怔怔地站着，抬眼看着洞开的窗户外洒进来的大片月光。

深夜的风吹进来依然寒意刺骨，她感觉着纤细的发丝扫过冰凉的脸颊，微微出神片刻，少女走上前，关上了窗。

……


	21. Chapter 21

樱的伤好得很快，她在病房中继续待了两天之后便被转移至风影宅邸。期间我爱罗又以五代目风影的名义强制要求婚约者春野樱在家休息，时效为一个月。

此事在砂隐村中引起了一些议论。

木叶婚约者身份特殊，到达砂隐以来一直都住在医疗部的宿舍中，突然被转移至风影宅邸，让许多人众说纷纭，而更为奇怪的是，我爱罗却在此后一度宿在了风影办公楼，根本就没有再回过家。

一时间村内传言四起，坊间的猜测版本五花八门，而风影大人对此事绝口不提，长老院也事不关己地在众人的视线中沉默。

然而当外界议论猜测满天飞的时候，作为当事人的樱却只是在初初听闻风影的命令时愣了愣，随后便似乎是安然自若地接受了，而后继续每天看书、修行，偶尔帮助医疗部调配药剂，也没有过问我爱罗这个安排的用意。

即使是加藤久秀也不免感到诧异。

早在接受风影大人代为保护婚约者的委托时，久秀便做好了准备即将度过无比头疼的一个月。毕竟先前领教过少女机敏独立的个性，久秀因此打起了十二分的警惕。然而日子一天天过去，少女气定神闲，甚至会在与他相遇时还有闲心微笑寒暄，他紧绷的神经便也渐渐松懈下来。

转眼间已过去半个月，砂隐的天气罕见地布满了终年难得一见的阴霾。原本蓝得过分的天空中堆砌着乌压压的云层，吹过的风带着凉意分外舒服。

久秀坐在风影居的屋顶上，仰面躺倒，静静地看着头顶那片灰蒙蒙的天空。  
风影宅邸和二十年前相比并没有多少变化。

犹记得他第一次走进这个院落的时候还是心比天高的年纪，站在墙沿处满意地看着当年这个居所的女主人在他设下的结界中毫无头绪地横冲直撞。

那一年的加瑠罗二十岁，出身砂隐名门的她眉眼间带着与生俱来的骄傲。

为了牵制野心勃勃的新风影，身为长老之女的加瑠罗被一纸婚约敲定了终身，从此失去自由。年轻的女子并不明白风影之妻的身份意味着什么，只是满心不甘任人摆布的命运，用尽了办法想要逃跑，而她与四代目风影的关系也一度降至冰点，最后甚至被软禁在风影居中。

眼看着对方在结界中懊恼被困，十三岁的加藤久秀撇撇嘴，言语中是不加掩饰的自傲：“您还是放弃吧，这个结界您是无法破解的。”

加瑠罗怔了怔，碧蓝的眼眸讶然地朝他看过来。

似乎是才注意到他的存在，她挑眉问道：“你是谁？”

“加藤久秀。”他懒懒地应道，“风影大人的学生。”

“哦？”加流罗打量他一眼，“罗砂居然派一个小鬼来看管我吗？”

“年龄并不能决定什么，夫人。”久秀不甘示弱地回答，“重要的是实力。”

女子愣了愣，忽而笑了起来：“实力？”

她的笑容很温柔。

加藤久秀却有一瞬觉得那张清秀美丽的容貌忽然变得刚硬起来。

“呵。还真像是那家伙的口吻呀！”

她走近两步，俯下身靠近久秀的脸，澄澈的蓝眼珠静静地望着他：“小家伙，跟着那样阴沉无情的老师，你将来可是无法成为好男人的哦。”

“我叫加藤久秀。”他拧着眉面色不悦，“夫人这样任性，难道没有想过会让您的父亲、长老院乃至整个砂隐村为难吗？”

加瑠罗怔了怔，直起身，目光从他身上挪开转而投向了苍茫高远的天际。穹空是一片纯粹的蓝，偶尔有飞鸟的影子振翅而过，映入女子如出一辙的靛色眼眸中，旋即不见踪影。

“为难吗？”她的声音轻得如同叹息，兀自微笑一下，“当然会为难了！”

“既然如此，为什么还要千方百计地脱离婚约呢？”久秀年少冲动之下口不择言，身为风影弟子的立场使他早已对眼前的女子累计了相当的不满，心中窒堵着一重重的愤慨，“嫁给老师，真的有这么难以接受吗？老师可是如今风之国最强大的男人啊！”

她在少年的质问中垂眸，视线再一次落到久秀的脸上，认真地凝视着他。

“那又怎么样呢？”

加瑠罗静静地问道，语气温和。

“我从来没有怀疑过你的老师身为忍者的能力，但这并不代表我就要认可一个铁石心肠、为了所谓的利益就要将村民置之于战火中不顾的男人！”女子的嗓音坚定而凛冽，“影是为了守护村子而存在的象征，如果风影大人心中没有一丝的爱，那么我为这场政治联姻所牺牲的自由就显得毫无意义。”

久秀尚来不及反应，对方的容貌贴近了自己，面上舒展出一个轻浅的微笑。  
她的五官本就柔和，并不适合冷峻的神情，此刻眉眼弯弯倒平添了几分亲切。

“小家伙，告诉我，你知道什么是爱吗？”

他望着那张近在咫尺的笑颜，莫名烦躁地扭过头。

“不知道。”

她的笑容却在听到这一声闷闷的回答之后倏然放大，和煦如砂隐晨光乍现时升起的暖阳。

“爱就是想为身边重要的人牺牲、奉献，并且用慈悲的心去保护他人的想法。”加瑠罗的语气异常缓慢，一字一句温柔地陈述着，“小家伙，你有重要的人吗？想到那个人的时候，心中会不会觉得暖暖的呀？”

少年眉心一跳，莫名红了脸，别扭地转过身去。

“……那种事情我才不关心！”

……

历历往事如烟般逝去，加藤久秀自嘲般地勾起唇角，回味着当年在四代目夫人面前明目张胆撒过的谎。

视线尽头如同蘸了墨汁般的云朵层叠积聚，他空洞地看着虚无间在眼前一闪而过的熟悉身影，以及她招牌般深入人心的栗色眼眸。

千夏……

他默念着故人之名。

仿佛是回应他一般，一两滴冰凉的水珠猝然落到他的鼻尖。久秀怔了怔，坐起身子，视界中映入不知何时行至下方院落中的红衣少女，她仰头，手掌在空气中虚展着，片刻后竟抬眼朝他看过来。

“要下雨了，前辈快下来吧。”她说着。

那就下去吧。

不一会儿淅沥沥的雨声充斥了整个村落，空气里弥漫着一股格外罕见的清冽，夹杂着湿漉漉的冰凉。天光黯淡下来，世界沉浸在一片寂静的灰蒙中。  
久秀倚在屋檐下，注视着滂沱的雨水奋力冲刷墙瓦，冷不丁身边有人递过来一杯冒着热气的茶水，紧接着是樱温和的声音：“前辈喝吗？”

久秀怔了怔，笑着接过：“如果是酒会我会更中意啊！”

少女亦是一笑：“我在养伤，暂时没有现成的酒。等下次有机会，再请前辈去您喜欢的居酒屋吧。”

久秀瞥她一眼：“你这小鬼……突然变得这样尊师重道我还真是不习惯啊！”

少女的目光在他身侧不动声色地扫过来，触及对方的神情后停顿片刻，又在转瞬间敛回视线。屋檐将她大半张脸遮在阴影中，只透出唇角默然抿直的线。

两人并肩而立，齐齐望进雨幕之中，一时间谁都没有再说话。原本游离在闭阖的门缝间隐约可见的暗部身影被洇在水汽蒸腾的迷雾里，行迹难辨。樱分不清那是我爱罗派来保护她的，还是长老院派来的监视者，她不愿意去想。

“樱小姐。”身侧的人突然出声打破了沉默。

“嗯？”正在晃神的少女有些迷茫地看过来。

然而一声呼唤之后再无下文。樱略有疑惑地瞥他一眼，轻声道：“请说。”

对方似乎沉浸在一种与他惯常随性姿态不符的罕见犹豫中，半晌后才开口：“你……喜欢我爱罗大人吗？”

“哈啊？”樱呆了呆，紧接着脑中一片空白，不知该如何作答。

加藤久秀定定地看着她，异常认真地等待着她的回答。

“我……我们还不是很熟悉。”良久过后，樱斟酌着回答着，微微垂下了眼睛，“但……他是个好风影。”

“是吗……”加藤久秀笑了笑，文不对题的回答。

围绕在周身的空气仿佛因为方才短暂的交流而起了些微的变化，樱的视点没有焦距地望向几乎空无一物的庭院，不知道过了多久之后，身旁的男人又再次开口。

“不谈这个了。之前的幻术测试……不是我的本意，请你谅解。”

察觉到他话中的歉意和迟疑，樱心中一沉，却又有些松快。

她点了点头，直白道：“……是长老院，让你测试我对风影有没有什么企图？”

“不是长老院，我并不受他们的调遣。”久秀下意识地俯首想去喝茶，去发现手中的杯子已经空了。无奈地停顿片刻，他继续说道：“也不是风影，请你放心。”

樱不置可否地沉默，明白他不会再说下，碧眸的视线依旧虚浮在空荡的庭院中。久秀这才发现雨势渐渐微弱起来，甘霖骤降在砂隐村本就如昙花一现，如今短暂的花期转眼已至尽头。

踌躇再三，他还是忍不住问出口。

“在幻术中，有没有看到什么？”

感到余光中的少女因明显的惊愕而微微震颤身躯，倏忽间归于平静，仿佛一切都是他在眨眼间的错觉。

“好像……是有一些不好的事情。”樱的声音淡淡地苦笑了下，“毕竟是为了击垮人类的意志而存在的忍术。”

“嗯。”久秀点点头，心中的猜测得到了些微的应证，“你要小心，这只是一次模拟，但如果将来，你遇到写轮眼幻化出的高级奈落见之术……一定要注意，这种忍术会挖掘敌人意识深处的恐惧和担忧，无限放大成虚魅的假象来以摧毁对方的心智。辅以血迹瞳力而使幻象极其逼真，一旦陷入其中便无可自救。”

少女不语，沉默中整个人仿佛氲入水雾中，表情五官都在迷蒙间糊成一片。

“会有那样一天吗？”她淡淡地叹息着。

话音被蓦然掐断在不速之客来访的瞬间。

回廊下随着烟雾膨胀炸开的声音出现的是身着规整制服的砂隐暗部，两人并不意外地侧头看过去。

对方稍显低沉的声音从遮挡着容貌的面具下传出：“五代目希望见一下夫人，请您即刻动身。”

加藤久秀眉梢，心头闪过一丝异样感。

正欲出言，身边的少女却向微雨中踏出一步，水珠顷刻间坠落到她纤细的浅色发丝上。

“我这就去。”她几乎没有任何犹豫地说道。

……


	22. Chapter 22

风影办公室建立在向阳处。

白日里光线透过巨大而厚重的圆形玻璃窗洒进屋室内，将整个房间镀成熠然的浅金。在樱的印象中，推开房门迎接自己的便是通明而温暖的色调。从幽暗的走廊中踏入一步，即置身于耀眼的晖芒。短暂的眩晕如潮般褪去后，少年睇来的目光沉静而安定。

错觉稍纵即逝。

樱定睛望着此刻办公桌后空落落的座椅，脑中有一瞬的空白。

许是阴天的缘故，岑寂的室内显得有些黯淡，樱望着无声无息出现在面前的几位砂隐暗部，心中有些发怵。

与木叶佩戴着动物面具的暗部成员不同，砂隐暗部遮挡容貌的是怪戾森然的鬼面，更加接近暗杀队伍的本质。

屋内的沙发中早已坐着一个人，却并不是想象中的我爱罗。

他侧眸望一眼被暗部包围的少女，视线锐利而莫测。

“……马基大人？”

认出对方的面容，樱说服自己冷静下来，恭敬地致意后又开口问道：“是您让我过来的吗？”

“风影大人事务繁重，无暇事事亲力亲为，必要时能够替他分担，便是我等下属存在的意义。”对女孩子刻意放低的姿态不置可否，马基淡淡说道，“而我身为五代目的授业导师，尤其应当如此。” 

樱没有错过对方言语中刻意的自恃身份，心中对即将发生的一切霎时有些隐隐地不安。 

“请问……这是什么意思？”她平静地问道。

马基的目光在少女脸上掠过，神情冷峻地站起身。

“春野樱小姐。”他声调忽而提高，“据我所知，你在完成婚约仪式后曾经私自离开砂隐村，行踪用意成疑。若非风影大人亲自阻拦于你，你的行为必将为两国联盟带来无法估计的毁损。如此擅离职守，无视规则，将两国盟约视若无物之人，并不具资格承担婚约者的重要使命。我以五代目风影之师的名义，要求你立刻与风之国解除婚约。”

话至末尾，马基眯眼打量着少女的神色。

然而对方只是怔怔地望着自己，并不曾露出他料想中的震惊或是愤怒。

他停顿片刻，扬一扬手中早就备好的文件，继续说道：“解约书业已拟毕，只需春野小姐亲笔具名即可。我们也准备了详尽的说明文书呈交于火之国大名及贵村火影大人，对此次的决议务必……”

“您搞错了吧？”少女忽然轻声开口打断了他。

“什么？”马基愣住。

樱缓缓抬起翠绿的眼眸，神情异常认真：“我并没有私自离开砂隐村，我是得到过风影大人的许可才行动的。”

我爱罗原本在长老院的解释是，樱是由他亲自指派而出，但话至嘴边，樱不知怎么的便犹豫了半秒，改了口。

马基微愣，扬眉谨慎地盯着她，并没有立即作答。

“两国大名及影级人物签订的盟约……凭马基大人一个人，是不可能动摇的。”樱没有等他回应，兀自平静地摇摇头，“您如果想要吓唬我，解除婚约这件事——好像不是最佳的办法吧，我已经不是小孩子了。”

视线在马基的神情上逡巡片刻，樱忽而露出一个狡黠的浅笑，半是玩笑半是认真道：“……也不尽然，或许我的‘冲动任性’，正好给大人一个绝佳的理由——来摆脱这个在您眼中根本是束缚的两国联盟。”

马基眉心一跳，厉声出言：“春野小姐，请你慎言！”

“马基大人，婚约尚未解除，您这样称呼我，不觉得失礼吗？”少女噙着笑意，一双绿眼睛里却有着与年龄不符的深沉。

“……！”

看着马基复杂的神色，樱心里半是无奈半是窝火，她在加藤的幻术训练中失利，被从未接触过的忍术教训得找不着北，好不容易恢复了神志，却被风影大人的老师借着我爱罗的名义召来一顿恐吓，女孩子虽然深知寄人篱下需要低头忍耐，但骨子里的火爆脾气此刻又不安分地窜了出来。

说起来，自从她在幻术中失败，直到她醒来这段时间发生了什么，樱不得而知。在病房中无意间探听到的秘密，让她也有些主动避免与我爱罗再度见面。这些时日她在加藤久秀的照看下，不停地暗自调整心态，此时回忆起来，才后知后觉地发现……久秀大人似乎也有一些不同以往的古怪。

是我爱罗出了什么意外吗？

樱心头顿时一片雪亮，猜到了些许缘由。

然而尚未来得及惊讶，一重深深的无奈及愧疚便又漫上心头。

沉思半晌，她放缓了语气，温和地开口道：“大人冒着挑起战火的危机也要为风之国争取尊严，实在是忠心可嘉，我很敬佩您这样的人。”

少女由衷地说着，停顿一瞬，向马基走近两步，稍稍仰头迎上对方锐利的视线，“可是您忘记了吗？您那过分的忠心，曾经让大蛇丸有机可乘，并且害死了您的老师！”

马基陡然变色，额角隐隐青筋暴突。

少女的语气却依然缓慢而清脆：“也许因为眼下有共同的外患「晓」，所以大人侥幸地认为即便强行解除婚约，两国联盟文书尚在，并不算破坏联盟……对吗？”

樱温润的翠色眼睛骤然集聚锋锐的凛冽：“那么如若有朝一日，晓组织被根除呢？大人既然能以我行为失准为借口解除婚约，那么来日您可以保证火之国大名不会以今日的解约为由而重燃战火吗？”

“……”马基立在原地不发一言，手心中冒着冷汗，对方的逼视让他恍惚间竟有种难以言喻的压迫感。

站在他身前的不过是十多岁的少女罢了。他身为砂隐暗部队长，早已历经百战无所畏惧，此刻面对樱的目光油然而生的莫名紧张让他在惊愕的同时亦觉得羞耻。

“用无辜的村民甚至国民的性命去冒险……这不是我爱罗君会做到事情。”少女轻声说道，“所以，马基大人，您只是不相信我这个木叶来的忍者而已。”

马基在她的话语中猝然回神，一时间不知如何开口，神情却从方才的冰冷渐渐转为无奈。

“我爱罗君出什么事了吗？”女孩子紧接着问道。

话甫一出口，女孩子骤然感受到了屋内其余暗部成员的气息变化。那一双双隐藏在面具之下的瞳眸正紧紧锁在她一人身上，查克拉的流动在室内悄无声息地汇聚。

“跟我有关？”樱苦笑着猜测，“很严重吗？”

室间刹那陷入一片死寂。

少女与马基等人对峙着，在漫长的沉默中听见自己清晰鼓噪的心跳声。一下又一下，仿佛钟摆敲打着她的命运。

时间一分一秒地过去，双方僵持不下间忽然有第三个人的声音懒懒地打破紧绷的静默。

“哎呀哎呀，这是在干什么？”

樱与马基俱是一惊，齐齐望向声音来源处。

加藤久秀无声无息地斜倚在窗棱边，双臂环抱，面上神情稀松平常，仿佛正与他们街角巧遇。

马基讶然：“久秀，你怎么……！”

“马基，这么多年来你还是老样子！从来都不知道要好好对待女孩子呀！”

“这与你无关，你立刻离开！”

“我并不认为这与我无关！马基队长！”久秀勾唇一笑，“看守春野樱夫人是五代目特别交代于我的指令，因此我有责任要保证她的安危。更何况五代目大人正伤重卧病，又如何能在此时召见小樱夫人呢？”

马基冷冷注视着老搭档，而对方竟也一反常态毫不退缩地迎接他的目光。

樱却忽然转身瞪向久秀：“重伤？我爱罗君怎么了？！”

马基默然地望着女孩子面上露出的焦急神色，微微皱眉。

加藤久秀叹了口气，轻声回答：“……都是我不好，之前的幻术训练难度太大，让你迷失了心智。五代大人得知以后，赶来打断了训练，却遭到了幻术反弹，情况……不太好。”

樱如被冰水兜头浇灌而下，不可置信地怔立当场。

“幻术……反弹？”呆愣一瞬，她木木地开口，“是我做的吗？”

加藤久秀苦笑一下，没有直接回答：“是我不好，我不该让你接受这个训练的。”

室内的空气有一瞬的凝滞。

樱正想开口询问我爱罗在哪里，身侧沉默的马基却又忽然低叹一声，开口道：“……是我。”

“久秀的幻术训练，是我让他执行的。”他沉声说道，声音涩然，“也是我觉得……你并不适合做这个婚约者，春野樱小姐。”

“为什么？”樱不解之余，下意识地便要怀疑是否因为自己实力不够，然而思绪猝然一闪，她明白了过来，脱口而出道，“因为……风影大人喜欢我？而忍者不能流露自己的感情？”

马基与加藤久秀二人不意她如此直白，一时间都不知道说什么好。

毕竟在他们看来，我爱罗也好，樱也好，到底是半大的孩子，就这么大咧咧地讨论少年少女之间的那些情怀，两个大男人脸上也顿时有些挂不住。

“……你果然知道。”马基干巴巴地接话。

樱却仿佛是沉浸在方才的震惊中，浑然未觉这个话题有多么尴尬，愣愣地回答：“我才知道没几天。”

这都什么乱七八糟的……

加藤久秀在心里暗暗吐槽，连忙转移话题，面朝马基正色道：“真没想到，这么多年了，你居然还是这么不近人情。”

仿佛过了一个世纪般漫长的沉默，马基也不知是否领会了他的意思，忽而朝着他轻蔑地笑：“哼。你也还是老样子罢了！”

久秀见惯了他这样的神色，暗暗松一口气，耸肩也开起了玩笑：“没记错的话，最后赢的人是我吧？”余光扫一眼面带疑惑望向二人的少女，他低低叹息一声，望着昔日队友的眼睛，缓慢而郑重其事地开口：

“所以，再相信我一次吧，马基！”

“……”

“樱小姐我这就带走了，今天发生的事情，我不会告诉五代大人。如果想要真正的和平，那么人与人之间势必要先做到互相谅解与信任，不是吗？”久秀的目光落到樱的身上，望住她：“樱小姐，你觉得呢？”

樱在这声询问中微微一怔，转眸看向身前这个笨拙地维护着自己学生的男人。

然而少女只是沉吟一瞬，便微微躬身行礼。

“相信我吧，马基大人。”她诚恳地说道，“我不会伤害我爱罗君的。”

马基欲言又止地瞪着两人，忽而背过身去久久不发一言。

久秀与樱默然对视一眼，前者微微摇头。

最终，那位身份贵重的砂隐村暗部部长抬起右臂，在半空中略略摆动，做出了一个“撤退”的手势。

顷刻间立在屋内的砂忍暗部纷纷结印，瞬身离开。

“多谢。”

久秀走上前，按着马基的肩膀低声说道。

马基并不理会，只是偏了偏头，瞳眸转向身后的少女。

少女不言，在他身后再次默然鞠躬后，便随着加藤久秀一起离开了风影办公室。

马基望着窗外渐沉的天色，伫立良久，才缓缓回身，看着手中空白的解约书，长长地叹了口气。

……

是夜，阴雨渐渐停歇，风声却依然嘈杂。

加藤久秀在浅眠中听到一声短促而细微的脚步掠过窗外，差一点就混杂在夜风中难以寻觅。

多年忍者的警觉使他迅速地从睡梦中脱离，几乎是没有任何缓冲便进入了作战状态。

白昼时堆满天际的阴云已然飘散为浮在夜幕中的缕缕云丝，皎洁的月光如水般倾泻而下，照亮了少女红色的衣袂。

久秀在风影居的屋檐上立定，望着她被月华染银的纤细发丝，重重地、重重地叹了口气：“你这小鬼……我才在马基面前夸下海口，你这就要让我丢脸了吗？”

“……抱歉，加藤前辈！”少女绿色的眼睛望着他，合掌轻声哀求，“我想去见风影大人。”

久秀微怔，转而头疼道：“长老院明文下令，现在任何人不能擅自接近风影大人。”

“我也不行吗？”樱不死心地问道，“我是他的婚约者呀。”

“……不要仗着这个身份就任性，樱小姐。”久秀正色提醒道，“这在砂隐村并不是一个让你拥有更多权限的身份。”

无视对方义正言辞的警告，少女固执地摇了摇头：“可我想去帮忙。他是因为我才受伤的。”

久秀的目光触及对方晶莹剔透的翠绿眼睛，一时语塞，原本想要说出口的阻拦此刻也哽在喉头。

“拜托了，加藤前辈，请让我去见他！我的医疗忍术很不赖的哦！”见他没有反应，少女开始放软了语气哀求。

久秀知晓这是实话，也确实认可樱为我爱罗治疗是最好的选择，但是她伤害到我爱罗也是事实。虽然事后，他与马基在长老院前一致揽下责任，声称完全是个意外，然而来不及了……春野樱有实力能够伤害到五代风影，这才是让长老院忌惮的事情。

“……即使是我放你走，手鞠大人和勘九郎大人也不会任你胡来的。”

“我知道。可是如果不去尝试，就一点机会都没有了不是吗？”樱双手合十，加重了请求，“拜托了！”

久秀默然与她对视片刻，打量着少女试图掩饰的焦急与自责的神情，意外之余又感到一丝好笑。

“…...看来风影大人这伤也没有白受啊！”他放松了姿态戏谑道。

少女不语，清冷的月光覆盖着她略微窘迫的神色。

“记住，风影大人现在所停憩的房间位于砂隐病院顶楼靠西侧最末端。四面都有砂忍守卫，但是西侧靠窗的位置通常是勘九郎大人或者手鞠大人亲自护卫，所以你只能从西侧入内。因为其他砂忍也许会在第一时间与你陷入战斗，而面对勘九郎与手鞠，你至少有解释来意的机会。他们毕竟爱重弟弟，不会太过为难于你。”

他看她一眼，忽而低低一笑：“我的幻术只能维持四个小时，超出时限之后，我无法保证你不被发现。所以请务必迅速。” 

樱听着他的话，呆呆地怔忪片刻，忽而后知后觉地绽开一个毫无保留的笑容。

她上前两步，伸出双臂紧紧地拥抱了下身前的男人。

久秀在她突如其来的热情间听到她兴奋的声音：“谢谢你，加藤前辈！这次被派来看守的人是你实在是托福了！”

“请您放心，我一定会慎重的。”说罢，少女放开他，纤瘦的身形在屋檐边缘一闪，迅速没入无边的夜色中。

久秀望着她亟亟离去的背影，淡淡地、无奈地弯起唇角。

——就是因为他想要保护你，我才会被派到你的身边啊。傻瓜！


	23. Chapter 23

勘九郎是在村子的最北边找到我爱罗的。

时届日薄西山，鲜艳的落晖将连绵远去的沙海拓成耀眼的橘色。沙漠尽头的地平线处晕着一线彤彤光影，远望而去仿佛是跳跃的金色火焰，在目力所及的边缘处燃烧着起舞。

少年面朝夕阳而立，火红的头发和深色的衣衫仿佛融进了光芒之中，大片晶莹剔透的花朵在他足边迎着暮风摇曳铺陈开去，细碎轻微的花瓣摩挲声错落响起，如同玉石相撞般空灵。

“你……在这里啊。”

少年闻声略略回首，余光瞥见身后兄长黑色的袂角。

“勘九郎。”他平淡地回应。

勘九郎有些惊讶地立定。

今天是我爱罗正式接任五代目风影的日子，村中上下忙成一片。勘九郎原本在外出任务，甫一回村便听闻了这个惊人的消息。

自从三年前他们的父亲四代目风影死于大蛇丸的阴谋之下，风影之位一度悬空，长老院一时难以寻得合适的人选，情势所迫之下由长老院之首五十岚玖枫代理执掌村务。

得知我爱罗上任后，勘九郎不顾连日奔波在外的疲乏，第一时间赶去了风影办公大楼。人来人往皆是准备着各种职位调动交接手续，他在四处遍寻不得弟弟的身影，迟疑之下最终决定到村北的荒地碰碰运气。

勘九郎本不抱希望会在这里找到他。

自从风国大名要求砂隐村缩小忍村规模之后，整个村庄陷入了长期压抑死寂状态，这些原本被视为沙漠奇珍的浮生花亦为四代目风影用血契结界彻底封锁，渐渐被原本将其奉若神迹的砂隐村民所遗忘。

多年来只有手鞠偶尔会带人打理花田，原因也不过听说浮生花曾是母亲生前最爱罢了。

有关母亲的一切，对于我爱罗来说都是伤害，手鞠与勘九郎因而对此讳莫如深，姐弟三人相处数十年间竟未曾提到过那个给予了他们相同血脉的女人。

数载岁月匆匆流逝，勘九郎几乎都要忘记浮生花的模样，此刻乍然在花田中望见我爱罗的身影，心中震动之余亦渗进一丝丝的苦意。

对方久未答话似乎让少年感到些许困惑，他稍稍侧身看向兄长。

勘九郎猛然回神，后知后觉地想起自己的来意，脱口而出便问道：“接任五代目的事情，是你自己的意愿吗？”

“嗯。”

“为什么？”情急之下语调倏然转高，勘九郎上前一步说道，“虽然我并不想说这种事，但是对于村子来说你只是‘恐怖的兵器’。如今你要离开我们加入正规部队……是不是太残酷了？别说上层对你全无好印象，连村里人也有一大半都对你抱着恐惧的心理……”

话至末尾勘九郎艰涩地止住语句，未能宣泄殆尽的情绪淹没在随即清醒的理智下，他忽而发觉自己亟亟诘问无异于向对方当头浇下现实的冰水——虽然他并不认为我爱罗会需要这样无聊又无义的不忍。

“……”身前的少年望着远方，只是默然。

短暂的无言占据了两人之间几步之遥的距离。勘九郎望着弟弟单薄的背影，不安地感到自己尚未来得及补偿的兄长责任将要断结在少年孤注一掷的决心之下。

他隐隐能够猜到对方的回答。

果然，我爱罗沉吟之后开口，语气平静得令他心惊：“我明白。”

“既然如此，那……”

“但是光靠等待的话，只会更加痛苦吧？”少年背对着他，低声说道，“所以一定要靠自己的努力前行，不能……逃避孤单一人的命运。”

勘九郎猝然怔住。

“因此我作为风之国的忍者，目标指向风影。”少年却继续淡淡地说着：“这样才有可能将自己与这个人世紧密连结……这也是我从漩涡鸣人身上学到的事情。”

停顿片刻，我爱罗微微低头：“努力着想要让别人认同自己，在看到鸣人和他的同伴之后，我就曾经想过，或许命运是可以改变的。和其他人的联系……迄今为止，对我来说只有憎恨和杀意……但或许有一天，悲伤痛苦与快乐的事情……我也能够与他人分享。”

“……我爱罗……”勘九郎心中巨震，万千复杂的情感纷至沓来，除了此刻低唤着弟弟的名字，他竟无法说出更多。

“所以，总有一天我也会成为被人需要及认同的存在。”我爱罗停顿一瞬，“不是恐怖的兵器——而是作为砂隐村的风影。”

坚定的话音中少年微微侧脸，如血残阳将他眉眼分明的轮廓勾勒在光晕间，煦影照染着他面上淡不可见的笑意，让勘九郎有一瞬觉得对方离自己既近且远。

茫茫沙漠，漫漫花海中只有他一人突兀而孤寂地伫立。

……

寒意逼人的深夜，勘九郎独自立在砂隐病院回廊外间。

楼内温和的光线被他抛在身后，而室外的月色亦被阻挡于檐下。光影之间界限分明，他站在两者边缘，不期然地忆起往昔，无意识地攥紧了双拳。

想起身侧一墙之隔的病房中伤卧的弟弟，他心中满心担忧。

后方忽然传来女孩子不满的轻哼，勘九郎讶然回头，对上手岛祭瞪圆的黑色眼睛。

“阿祭？”勘九郎吓了一跳，“你干什么？”

少女双手叉腰，撅嘴：“勘九郎大人想在冷风里站多久啊！我都喊了您好几遍啦！魂不守舍的……到底在想什么啊？”

“……”勘九郎无言以对，沉吟片刻只能扯开话题，“这么晚了你怎么还在这儿？”

祭愣了愣，转而迈步走到他身边说道：“当然是帮忙照顾老师啊！身为五代目风影的弟子，怎么可以在老师伤病之时偷懒懈怠呢！”

勘九郎看着她信誓旦旦的模样，有些无奈：“你还是回去吧，风影大人现在在休息，医院里到处都是忍者，你不用特地留下来。”

“不要！”女孩子顽固地摇头，“勘九郎大人能做到的事情……我……我也能做到！”

“你为什么非得跟我比……”

“因为比起强大的老师和手鞠大人，勘九郎大人好像比较容易超越呀。”

“……”

身边的男人无言，祭低头偷笑。

然而只是短短一刹那她又有些后悔。今晚的勘九郎明显心事沉重，并不是适合开玩笑的时间，她纠结地暗暗咬唇，有些为难地想着该如何让他心情好一些。

突然有人在黑暗中握住了她的手。

祭愕然地听到勘九郎低低出声道：“才站了这么一会儿，手就冷成这样。”他迅速地放开她，“看来阿祭要超越我，似乎还要多加修行才是呀！”

祭的双颊涨得通红，分不清是窘迫还是羞恼，方才乍起的愧疚早已消失得无影无踪，正想抬头反驳，双肩忽然又被温暖的触感覆盖。少女低头看着落到自己身上的披风，织物边缘有熟悉的图案。

一秒前它还穿在勘九郎大人身上呢。

她呆呆地想着，像木头一样任由对方将自己裹进披风里。

“反正我怎么说你都不会走的。那这个就借给你吧。”

“……谢谢。”她闷闷地应道。

勘九郎的手却突然僵住。

“阿祭……”他开口喊她。

“啊？”犹自脸红心跳的女孩子有些茫然。

“……你有没有听到什么声音？”勘九郎的嗓音猝然严肃起来。

“什么？”祭愣了愣，反应有些慢。

抬眼看去，勘九郎已经侧过身，警惕地望着上方不远处的天台。

“怎么了？”少女意识到不寻常，脸色沉了下来。

“……你留在这里不要动。”勘九郎说道，“我去看看。”

少女还来不及回应，对方的身影已经飞快地跃入天台边缘。

******

天台之上一片寂静。

白日密布的阴云在夜色中逐渐散开，月光如水般铺泻而下，照着病院楼顶平整的砖瓦，勾勒出皎皎的轮廓。

虽然刹那间便轻不可闻，勘九郎确信自己听见了那一声细微的响动。

他站直身体，目光谨慎地来往扫视着四周。

果然片刻后，一道人影飞快地一闪而过，随即骤然出现在月光下，快得几乎毫无声息。

待看清对方的容貌之后，勘九郎短暂地怔忪一瞬，不免暗自惊叹她的身手似乎又进步了。

“樱？”他愕然开口。

少女浅色的发丝在月色下几乎透明，似乎是没有料到这里有人，她尚未立定便吃惊地朝着勘九郎回视而来。

“你怎么在这？”从最初的惊愕中反应过来，勘九郎靠近他，压低声音道。

“……我想见我爱罗君。”樱下意识地看了看四周，轻声说道，“我听说他受伤了。”

勘九郎愣了愣，沉声道：“他没事的，你快点回去……”

“别瞒我了，我都知道了。”樱毫不买账地打断他，随手指了指楼下的某间病房，“是那里吗？”

“不要乱来了，你快回去，如果被其他忍者发现你在这里……”

“我说你们……这是在做什么！”

勘九郎尚未来得及说完，一个凛冽的女声突然传进二人耳中，樱尚未来得及反应，一个身影又趁着夜色矫健地落在他们身旁。

来人清亮的眸子在他们身上扫过，樱和勘九郎同时怔住了，后者更是尴尬而无奈地缩了缩脖子。

“手鞠，你来得正好，快告诉我，我爱罗君现在在哪？”樱眼见是她，立刻放开了勘九郎朝她跑过去。

手鞠神情平淡地望了她一眼，没有立即回应，而是朝着她身后的男人开口：“勘九郎……你先回去吧。”

“啊？”勘九郎一时反应不能。

“今天晚上没有人来过。”手鞠平静地说道，“樱还在风影宅邸里待着。”

“我就知道……”叹息一声，勘九郎摇了摇头，无奈地望一眼立在身侧的两位少女，“被发现的话，又要被那群老头子唠叨了。”

他当然明白手鞠所言。

手鞠淡淡一笑，随即收回目光望向樱，温和地开口道：“有你在，我也会放心很多。”

樱会意地朝她露出微笑，忽而从手鞠充满信任的语气中汲取到一丝温暖。

“交给我吧。”她轻声说着，朝姐弟二人点了点头。

“不过我有个条件。”手鞠说道。

“你说。”

“你的身份敏感，这次的事情虽然完全是个意外，但为了引起不必要的麻烦，我们会替你保密——这个想必你也明白。”手鞠望着樱的眼睛，一字一句地说道，“我们可以替你打发走巡逻的忍者，但我只能给你两个小时的时间，这段时间内我爱罗通常都在药物的帮助下沉睡……所以即便是医治，也请你尽量不要吵醒他。”

“……好。”樱心中闪过一丝淡淡的疑惑，却还是无异议地点头，“我答应你。”

……

勘九郎找了个借口打发了守在风影病房门口的砂忍。

“记住时间有限。”手鞠嘱咐道，“拜托了。”

“嗯。”樱应一声，转身就要去推房门，然而伸出的手却在触及门把的一瞬间不自觉地仿若抽搐般收回，像是被灼烫到似的。

在这一刻真正来临之时，她忽然胆怯了。仿佛跨越这单薄的一道门，一直以来坚持着的，相信着的，使她闭耳塞听般固执前行的一切便会轰然坍塌。

不可抑止的畏缩，以及近在眼前的现实。虚妄的执念依然像是绳索般死死纠缠着，恐惧着她迈出这一步。

忐忑犹疑间手鞠上前一步替她推开房门。晃眼的光线豁然涌出，樱一时难以适应，怔愣地立在原地，脑海中一片空白。

“他不太习惯黑暗。”手鞠压低了声音说道。

“……”樱默然。

充斥在视野间的光亮像缓缓散去的雾霭般逐渐稀薄，她看着屋室内躺在床榻上的我爱罗，数步的距离仿佛在他们中间隔出遥不可及的两个世界。她恍惚地想起，十二岁那年初见之时，他在光照不及的树荫下猝然出现，空气中霎时聚滞起难以销融的冰冷。

她从来没有忘记过被那个少年扼住喉咙时所见过的眼神，无比的憎恨以及……无比的绝望。

即使是伤重在身，我爱罗依然平静得如同安睡一般。樱似乎是在靠近他的时候才隐约感受到对方眉宇间有一丝褶皱，稍一晃神便无迹可寻。

心脏像是被勒入一只密不透风的口袋，樱勉力驱散内心的窒闷感，凝神将查克拉聚集到手掌间。微调查克拉的过程中牵动了才刚愈合不久的伤口，尖锐的疼痛抗议般地撕扯着她的胸口。樱奋力咬唇忍住，才勉强维持住了查克拉的流动，背后隐隐沁出一身冷汗。

“怎么样？”没有注意到樱的脸色，手鞠看着弟弟的睡颜，轻声地问道。

樱皱眉，隔了好一会儿才开口回答：“……幻术反弹所遭受的精神伤害多数转移到了脑部，而且……”她顿了顿，语气有些虚浮，“他是不是……常常睡不好？”

“什么？”手鞠不意她这样问，倏然愣住。

“神经系统似乎……异常脆弱啊。”樱将手覆上少年的额，蓝色的查克拉光芒映着对方苍白如纸的脸颊，“以为本体长年处于砂遁绝对防御的保护之下，所以这样伤势一直被拖延着……”

是啊，以他的实力，并不至于伤重。

——如果不要管她的话，这一切就不会发生了吧。

“这是……有原因的。”手鞠控制着自己的音量，“小时候害怕被守鹤占据心灵，我爱罗不敢入睡，久而久之患上了不眠症。”

依然是漫长的沉默，空气中静得耳膜都微痛，樱强迫自己全力专注于疗伤，以转移调动查克拉时胸腔里撕裂般的刺痛。有那么一瞬间，她甚至不希望这种折磨停止。只有在自己也能感受到痛苦的时候，心中的难过与愧疚才会稍稍减轻。

“……我一定会治好他的。”樱轻声说着，“请放心。”

“拜托了。”手鞠点头，“我就在门外，两小时后我送你回风影居。”

“好。”

手鞠随即走出房间，在门口时她不自觉地回望一眼，少女低垂着头，发梢末端被手中查克拉映成一片模糊的浅绿，脸颊在光照下几乎透明。

有一刹那手鞠甚至觉得对方随时都会脱力而摔倒，可是她坚定地站着，背影微俯成一个异乎固执的姿态。

叹气，她伸手带上了门。


	24. Chapter 24

天地尽头是融在一起难分界限的纯白。

我爱罗独自走在虚无一物的光亮中，周围是静到极致的沉寂，只有自己微弱的脚步声一下一下地踩在结冰的地面，回荡在雾霭弥漫的空间。

他低下头，看着冰面上倒映出自己惊惶不知所措的神情，以及在他怀中颓着脑袋的小布熊。

他忽然有些害怕，不知道前行的意义，不知道未知的道路上会有什么在等待着自己。

停下脚步，他咬唇犹豫了很久，才怯怯地低声开口：“有人吗？”

稚嫩的嗓音像是触碰到无数看不见的墙壁般来回飘荡在四周，最后传回到他自己的耳朵里时，他瑟缩一下，没来由地恐惧。

只能是这样了吗？

不过多努力地向前走去，也永远……只是一个人孤独无助的命运吗？

男孩吸了吸鼻子，委屈地低下头。

“是你吗？”忽然有另一个人的声音响起来。

我爱罗惊了一下，猛地抬头瞪向声音来源处。他不敢回答，只是死死地望着雾霭深处，小手无意识地抓紧小熊软塌的布料。

朦胧的身影出现在离他不远处，对方在他几步之遥的地方停了下来，我爱罗极力想看清那个人的容貌，眼睛却像是被蒙上了一层看不见的纸，再如何奋力也只能望见一个不甚清晰的轮廓。

那个人忽然低声笑了笑。

“真的是你呀。”语调温柔，染着微淡的喜悦，“我爱罗。”

是个女人。

我爱罗惊讶地问：“你是谁？”

对方并不回答他，却又朝他靠近了些，近得似乎再朝前一步，他好像就能撞进对方怀里。

“你过得好不好？有每一天都过得很开心吗？真高兴能见到你啊。嗯，我有想过，如果能够看着你长大，一定也会像现在这样可爱……”

“你、你到底是……”

对方轻轻叹息：“可是，对不起，一直以来都让你一个人。一定……也吃了许多苦吧？”

电光火石间一个念头在我爱罗脑中倏然划过，他几乎是脱口而出地惊呼：“母亲！你是母亲对不对！”

他踉跄着向前跌冲两步，伸手想去抓住她的衣衫，然而对方的身体却像是雾水一般，他从中穿行而过，扑了个空，摔在冰冷的地面。

“你是母亲对吗？”我爱罗迅速站起来，大口大口地喘气，泪意直冲上来，话音里难以自持地带着哭腔，“你……你……”

想说的话最后汇入无法停止的哽咽中。

为什么生下我？

为什么抛弃我？

为什么——憎恨我？

他胡乱地抹着眼泪，呼吸激动而紊乱，原本模糊的视野里只剩下了依稀分明的幻影。

恍惚中有什么温暖的东西覆盖上自己的额头。

他怔怔地止住哭泣，抬起眼睛。

“抱歉。”他听到她轻声说着，额前感触愈加真实，仿佛是她的手在抚摸他的发，“我爱罗，不要忘记。我永远——都在你的身边。”

“母亲……”

樱原本已臻恍惚的神智被这一声低微的呼唤惊得清醒。

她讶然垂眸，收起了燃烧在少年额间的查克拉光团。

我爱罗在睡梦中无意识地低语一声后再无动静，眉心纠结在一起，深色的眼皮下瞳眸似乎不安地转动着。

樱一时有些无措，呆坐在他身边，竟然忘记了治疗。

半月来她每天深夜在手鞠和勘九郎的掩护下来到砂隐病院，小心翼翼地进行着医治。我爱罗的病情逐渐好转，她也遵守着约定，不曾影响到他的休息。

她几乎已经习惯了每日面对沉睡的他。

因为病情的缓和，治疗也已经逐渐不需要整整两个小时，最近她的速度越来越快，往往半小时内就可以结束医治程序。

偶尔间手鞠或是勘九郎推门而入，常常看到樱枯坐在床前，目光空洞而发直。有时候她会用这样的眼神看着躺在床上的病人，有时候看着虚无的空气。

时间久了，自己仿佛被装进了一个无形的玻璃罩，隔开了她与现实的世界。

梦魇中的我爱罗极少见地露出了痛苦的神情，仿佛被未知的力量紧紧桎梏无法挣脱。樱这才恍然惊觉她很少关注这个名义上与她关系亲密的人，只是隐约地认为他强悍而冷静，甚至有着似曾相识的冷漠。

樱微微侧脸，看向他微微搁在身边的左臂上抽动的手指。

心念一动，她将双手握了上去。病人冰凉的皮肤让她不自觉地一颤，转而稍稍用力将他的五指包进自己的手掌。

感觉到自己的温度逐渐传染到他的手上，樱心中稍安。

“你怎么这么傻呀……”女孩子的叹气声轻柔地回荡在空旷的室内。

快点好起来吧。我爱罗君。

……

我爱罗是在一阵莫名的悸动中惊醒的，醒来的一瞬间他恍惚间听到有什么东西被碰倒的声音。睁开眼，雪亮的灯光照得他一时难以目视。

低嘶一声，他强撑着坐起来，下意识地低头捂住双眼。

冰冷的寒风吹进屋内，我爱罗怔了怔，抬头看向房内洞开的窗户。

思绪纷乱交错，一种难以言表的触动在他心中缓慢地鼓噪敲击着。

来不及思索更多，房门被倏然推开，勘九郎步入室内，脸上来不及收敛的焦躁在见到我爱罗的一刻化为了诧异。

“我爱罗……你、你醒了？”

少年望着窗外漆黑的深夜，只是沉默。

勘九郎迅速反应过来，快步上前关上了窗户，一边讷讷地嘀咕：“唉都是阿祭太大意了，走之前居然没有关窗……”

依旧毫无反应。

勘九郎有些尴尬，暗自后悔自己的多言。

然而我爱罗似乎并不打算在此事上多做纠缠，他瞥一眼勘九郎的神情，低声问道：“是出了什么事吗？”

声音有些嘶哑虚弱，勘九郎却猛然回神。

“也……不是什么大事。”他斟酌着语句说道，“国都有消息传来，大名殿下最近与霞之国似乎又恢复了密切的来往。”

“霞国吗？”

“没错。”勘九郎的视线在对方面上稍作停留，“国都那边有重新进行盟约谈判的打算……据说霞之国的公主生辰在即，已派遣使者前往国都相邀……虽然这种关键时刻，大名大人并不一定会接受邀请，不过……那位公主，你应该不陌生吧？”

“……嗯，我记得。”我爱罗微微颔首，沉默了很久，才缓缓地吐出一个名字，“及川千奈。”

……

半月之后我爱罗的伤势已大为好转，而樱的脸色却越来越差。

连日持续输出查克拉为身体增添出许多的负担，才刚痊愈不久的伤口开始重新溃败。樱尽数按下不表，每天照旧依约赴往风影办公大楼为我爱罗进行医治。

她时常担心少年会在途中突然醒来，因而治疗之时总是惴惴不安。然而我爱罗异常安静，总是极为配合地沉睡着，她的忐忑并不曾成真。

伴随紧张蔓延至心头的还有少许的释然。

毕竟比起清醒时候的相顾无言，似乎是这样的毫不知情反而让她感到安心。

这一日深夜，樱习惯性地开门步入幽深的夜色中。月光寂寥，斜斜映照着少女浅色的发丝，她行走的姿态有些缓慢无力，只是穿过一个院落便虚浮得好像永远无法到达彼端一般。

迷蒙中有人猝然捉住她的手肘。樱惊愕回头，加藤久秀一脸无奈地打量着她，语气是她熟悉的散漫：“你这副模样是想去哪儿呀？”

樱怔了怔，从他手中抽回胳膊，立直了身体开口：“前辈明知顾问吧？”

“唉。”对方却只是长长地叹气。

樱正有些莫名其妙，忽而听闻久秀说道：“我爱罗大人今天上午就恢复了意识，不需要啊你再前去治疗了。”

恢复意识了吗？

樱恍惚，在心中默默算着日子，有些反应不能。

“今天上午砂隐暗部成员已经撤除了。”久秀揉了揉眉心，斜睨少女一眼，露出有些头疼的表情，“你该不会睡得太死没发觉吧？”

樱哑然。

愈加深重的疲劳感使她白日不堪衰累，从办公大楼回到风影居后常常是和衣倒下，陷入深睡。寻常出任务期间，樱也难免会遇到体力透支的情况。作为医疗忍者通常会保留一点查克拉为自己提升精神状态，除非队友的伤势极其棘手。

而此刻我爱罗的状况恰好属于后者，神经系统的修复对于樱来说亦是相当复杂，为防影响到治疗结果，少女不敢妄自使用分毫的查克拉，只能靠补眠来稍稍恢复体能。

樱怔忪半秒，抬腿便要朝府邸外奔去，久秀的声音却又淡淡地传进她的耳朵：“如果你是想去风影大人那里，现在应该没有这个必要了。”

“……？”樱滞住脚步，讶然回头。

“同样是今天发生的事情……”久秀平静地说道，“五代目大人收到大名的传召，已经在手鞠大人和勘九郎大人的陪同下前往国都了。”

少女惊了一下，转而垂眸不言。

久秀不动声色地看一眼她苍白的面色，亦只是抱臂默立一旁等待着。

良久的沉默后，樱才低低地开口：“风影突然被召离村中……是出了什么事吗？

久秀心中一跳，不意少女竟然如此敏锐，面上却只是不动声色地答道：“这倒不必担心。不过是一些……经年累月积下的事务需要处理罢了，并不重要。”

察觉到对方语气中的躲闪，樱心中狐疑——忍村的影级人物向来在一国之中有着举足轻重的地位，虽然名义是隶属于各国大名的部下，但实际上却并非事事听从大名的差遣。自家师父接任五代火影三年，也从未因任何理由离开过木叶隐村半步，而我爱罗身为五代风影，却如此轻易就被大名传召而去，理由竟然只是因为一些“不怎么重要的事务”？

樱并不相信，但也明白自己此刻不便多作深究，当下只是转移了话题：“那前辈怎么还在这里？”

“哎呀，真是无情。”久秀耸耸肩感叹着，“不过我也正好是要来和你道别的，明天我又要离开村里一段时间了。”

咽下转瞬即逝的错愕，樱呆呆地看着他：“前辈又要不负责任地逃跑了吗？”

“诶？别说得我好像一个浪荡子一样呀！”

“难道不是吗？”

“唔，这次不是。”久秀叹了口气，习惯性地摇了摇从不离身的酒壶，“我也恰好……有些陈年旧事要处理。”

捕捉到对方言语中罕见的愁绪，樱疑惑地抬眸看他。印象中这个男人总是对一切都满不在乎的样子，我行我素随性而为。樱时常可以在他身上看到些许木叶村前辈师长的影子，然而砂隐村风规严苛不似木叶，容不下过于突兀的个性。樱在听闻外界的一些传闻时也心知久秀绝不是表面看上去那样万事不甚在意，只是生为忍者，每个人都必然背负着不愿启齿的过往，樱自是了解，所以不曾多言过一个字。

然而此时加藤久秀异常的惆怅让樱反而觉得这才是埋藏在对方淡然随意外表下的真实。

两人各怀心事，伫立无言。

樱不记得自己在庭院里待了多久，回过神来时，加藤久秀早已离开，只有她一人于月光下茕然孑立。夜风凉飕飕地灌进她的脖颈，樱禁不住一个激灵，忽然想起婚礼那晚独自返回风影居时也曾在这般森冷的寒风穿行而过。

不过是月余之前，自以为掌控一切的少女坐在庭院尽头的屋室里言之凿凿：“在消灭晓的任务结束之前，我会认真履行我的义务，为砂隐尽一份力。”

她想起我爱罗沉默地背影，樱无奈而自嘲地苦笑。

——原来从一开始，就被他看穿了呀。

……

翌日清晨，樱便被一连声轻快的敲门声叫醒。

推开门，与屋外灿烂的辰光一并涌入她眼中的还有手岛祭笑眯眯的俏丽容颜。

“小祭？”樱尚觉困倦，心不在焉地揉着眼睛，“怎么啦……”

女孩子喜滋滋地上前一步抓住她的胳膊，语气近乎撒娇：“前辈前辈，今天晚上到我家来好不好，我做饭给你吃。”

樱愣了愣，随即睁大惺忪的睡眼看向对方。

接收到樱有些疑惑的眼神，祭微红了脸，低下头嘟囔着说道：“一个月没有见到樱前辈，感觉很无聊啊！”

“别担心。”樱被她的少女情态逗笑，温和地回握一下女孩子的手：“我现在没事啦，小祭。”

“真的吗？”

“嗯，真的。”樱诚恳地说道，“更何况，我也有错，连累了风影大人。”

“……前辈何必这样说。”祭讪讪垂眸，半晌从唇边挤出细弱蚊呐的一句话，“其实我一直都知道樱前辈并没有故意伤害老师的意思……老师、老师也是知道的。”

惊异于对方的细腻，樱稍稍有些错愕，电光火石间女孩子的容颜在眼前忽而有些模糊，心头倏然涌上一丝奇特而复杂的情绪，尚且来不及细细琢磨便无迹可寻。

沉吟片刻，樱最终笑了笑：“那就晚上见吧。”

“傍晚好不好？”听见樱应允，女孩子立刻喜上眉梢，“前辈我们一起去买食材？”

“嗯，好啊。”

“那说定了啊！”祭心满意足地转身离去，临到门口时还不忘回头提醒，“傍晚在集市见哦——”

樱站在檐下看着女孩子的身影消失在大门边，莫名地觉得眼眶有些酸涩发胀。垂下眼睛，她在阳光中呆立片刻，才旋身回到屋内。


	25. Chapter 25

日暮时分，樱依约来到砂隐村南部的集市。环视一周，祭尚未出现，她便在入口处找了一个不甚偏僻的地方等着。

夕阳西下，照染着村落的余晖逐渐暗淡而去，灯火在错落屋瓦间纷纷亮起。各家店铺门口标着琳琅各异的商品，在工作中忙碌了一天的居民陆续而至，谈笑热闹之声充斥着街道，樱忽然在这温馨的场景中寻得些许的熟悉感——多年前她也曾经穿行在这熙攘人群中，吊着老师的胳膊撒娇，看着同队的两个男孩子不服输地斗嘴。

耳畔传来车辕辘辘之声。

樱扭头，只见一群人正在从停靠在店铺门前的车上搬运货物，大捆的布袋中塞满了新鲜的紫苏芦笋等蔬果，甚至还有活蹦乱跳的鲔鱼和花枝。店主在门口客气地交接着货物，樱眼见那群人的装束清一色的深黑，衣着精致考究，似乎并不像是砂隐村之人，不免多看了几眼。

冷不丁被人从后方拍了一肩膀，女孩子笑着晃到她身前：“前辈等了很久了吗？”

“没有。”樱笑了笑，视线依然忍不住停留在店铺门口。

祭好奇地循着她的目光看去，有些疑惑地问道：“怎么了？”

“嗯……只是觉得，好像以前并没有在村子里看到过这些人。”

“这些人是霞之国的商队，每月都会按时来到砂隐村供应一些货物。”祭说道，“霞之国物产丰沛，但是国土面积微小，多年来都依附风之国的军力庇护，两国因而交好。砂隐村作为风之国最重要的军事力量所在，也定期会收到霞国支援的物资。前辈你看那些人披风边缘的图案，便是霞之国大名及川氏一族的家徽银杏。”

樱注目望去，果然瞥见一片金色银杏叶绣于众人披风之上，十分醒目。

“这些商贾都是霞国大名府亲自甄选的。”祭补充道，“以示他国对风霞二国结盟的重视。”

“哦，这样啊……”樱轻声应着，有些出神。

早在木叶之时便听闻风霞两国关系亲密异常，我爱罗继任风影之后，风之国大名曾隐约表示会将年轻的五代目的婚约保留于霞之国公主。然而未几晓组织的威胁蔓延至五大国各地，风之国大名不得不放弃了这一考虑，转而投向了更为强大的火之国。

如今猝然面对霞之国商队，樱心中不免有些难以言喻的感慨。

“不说这些了，我们快去买食材吧！”祭左顾右盼着，伸手将樱拖进了集市之中。

作为道地的砂隐村人士，祭自然知道哪家店铺可以买到更加价廉物美的货物，眼看着女孩子熟门熟路地跟各家店主寒暄，樱立在一旁多数是沉默，偶尔会有眼尖的店主认出她的身份，小心翼翼地向祭打听，她也只是回以浅淡一笑。

转眼间两人的手里各自便多出了满满一大纸袋的食物。

祭一路絮絮叨叨地说着最近村中的见闻，樱安静而认真地听着，不时插两句话，换来女孩子更加清脆的笑声。

“说起来，小祭是和父母一起住吗？”行至祭的住所，樱立在公寓门外忽然开口。

祭掏钥匙的动作僵硬了一下，转而又将门旋开，语气有些平淡：“不是的。我的父母……在十年前就已经去世了。”

樱怔住，有些意外地望一眼对方。印象中小祭向来天真开朗，并没有丝毫孤儿的脆弱与不合群。

“对不起。”她低声说。

“没关系的，爸爸妈妈都是忍者。”祭招呼樱进屋，语气稍稍停顿，“时刻都有牺牲性命的觉悟。”

没有忽略对方语音末尾难掩的沉重，樱想出言安慰，却看到女孩子的身影已经晃进了厨房：“前辈你在外面等一下就好哦，我很迅速的！”

“需要我帮忙吗？”樱问道。

“嗯……暂时不需要！”

祭转而忙碌起来，樱听着厨房中不时飘出女孩子轻哼歌曲的声音，坐在客厅中抬头打量着屋内。与屋室主人的娇俏可爱不同，祭的住所并没有很多少女的气息，屋内摆设简洁规整，甚至没有多余的装饰，唯一的凌乱便是随意摊在几案上的书本，这使整个房屋中透着一股近乎严苛的冰冷。

樱倚在窗边下望，街道上只余下几盏路灯透着黯淡的微光。她转而抬眸看向厨房中来回走动的人影，祭的侧颜在灯光下只余温柔的平和。

她忽然忍不住想起很久以前，在卡卡西老师家中厨房内忙得不亦乐乎的自己——鸣人和佐助是不是也曾在她看不见的背后露出过寂寥的神情……而未曾尝过孤独与分离的她尚且无法理解。

“前辈，来一下。”女孩子突然从厨房里探出半个脑袋。

樱闻声走过去，一股令人垂涎的香甜扑面而来。祭在灶前掀开透明的锅盖，奶锅内的汤汁咕噜噜冒着泡，贝类与海带在汤汁内沉浮，散发着诱人的气味。

“前辈尝一下，好不好喝？”祭殷勤地舀起一大勺递给她，有些紧张地说道，“我已经试过好几次啦，应该没问题了吧？”

樱就着汤勺喝一口，顿时感觉鲜美异常，不禁脱口赞叹：“咦，真的很好喝！”

“真的吗？”女孩子笑逐颜开，又忙不迭地指着其他菜肴说道，“那还有这些，前辈快尝尝……”

樱一一尝过，尽皆清香可口，两个少女凑在一起接连分享着美食，不时嘻嘻哈哈地吵闹着，气氛很快变得欢快起来。

“……前辈觉得好吃我就放心了。”祭笑眯眯地说着，将汤汁匀到碗中，“每道菜我都尝试了好多次才敢让前辈来吃呢！”

许是女孩子的努力起到了作用，樱觉得连日来的疲惫感消散了些许，心中轻松起来，笑着问道：“那什么时候可以正式用餐呢？我有些等不及了呀，小祭！”

“马上就好啦，等我试完最后一道紫苏饭团……”祭含糊不清地说着，正想用手指抹着唇边沾上的米饭粒，忽然面色一白，整个人仿佛脱力般地猛地一晃，俯身咳出一口鲜血。

事出突然，樱陡然变色，抢上前去扶住女孩子摇摇欲坠的身体。

餐具应声摔落在地，发出刺耳的响动。

“小祭？！”樱焦急地大喊，眼看着少女痛苦抽搐着，嘴唇迅速泛深，唇角渗出更多的血迹。

恍惚间樱觉得心口猝然一痛，紧接着不可抑制的眩晕感爬上了四肢。双臂发软，逐渐要支持不住祭的身躯，樱心中明白两人中了毒，强迫自己清醒，想要调动查克拉，身体却颤颤地使不上力，她不由心中一凉——连日来不眠不休地为我爱洛进行治疗，此刻查克拉尚未完全恢复，毒药的压制令她毫无战斗力可言。

眼看着手岛祭几乎失去了意识，身侧的窗户却倏然打开，几个黑影飞速跃入，转眼将二人包围起来。

“……是谁！”樱厉声问道，眼前却开始模糊不清。

感觉到有人将她粗暴地拉起来，樱反抗无力，只能看着祭摔倒在地。

“时间刚刚好。”来人的声音里透着森然的冷漠。

“这个女人怎么办？”有人走到祭的身边问道，“要不要杀掉？”

“不用。”感觉到抓着自己的人忽然用力将她推开，樱仿佛木偶一般落入了另一侧敌人的桎梏之中。眼看着对方朝祭走去，樱挣扎地想要嘶喊出声，意识却越来越迷离。

一时间她内心闪过千百个念头——这些人是谁，是长老院的人吗？他们想做什么？他们似乎根本不认识小祭？不是砂隐的人吗？那为什么能如入无人之境地潜入砂隐村？

……

来人走到祭的身边，用力地掐住她的下颚强迫她与自己对视。

祭虚弱地瞪着对方，沾满血迹的脸颊异常触目。

“转告五代目风影大人，如果不希望失去未婚妻，就请只身前来。”敌人的嗓音带着毫不掩饰的恶意，“我等会在风霞两国边界处的酒井商栈恭候，如若多带一人，我们便会杀掉婚约者。”

松开女孩子，他起身朝身后的人略一挥手。

“我们走。”

……  
风国国都，大名府邸。

“这是霞之国使者送来的玉露茶，风影大人，你尝一下。”

“多谢。”

踞坐在几案另一侧的我爱罗伸手接过大名递来的茶盏，精致的杯中漾着一波浅绿色的液体，正随着蒸腾而起的袅袅白烟散发出丝缕异常沁脾的馥郁香气。

尚未来得及品茗，大名突然再次开口，声音里透着一丝疲倦：“这几日的行程，仰仗风影大人陪同。”

“份内之事。”我爱罗简短地回答，“大名大人毋须客气。”

大名不置可否地沉吟一瞬，搁下茶杯，状若无意地说道：“连日来事务颇多，没有时间顾得上和风影大人好好谈谈，据我所知，你明天就要启程回砂隐了吧？”

“是。”我爱罗微微颔首。

“是吗？”大名淡淡一笑，原本温和的目光倏然锐化，眼锋笼住身前的少年，顷刻间冷了语气道，“那么在临行前，风影大人难道不觉得有些事情需要向我交代一下吗？”

我爱罗握着茶盏的手指微不可见的一滞，神色平静：“大名大人指的是……？”

“听说木叶的婚约者前些日子曾经离开过砂隐村，不知风影大人对此有何解释？”

我爱罗心中一凛，面上却只是淡淡：“是我委托木叶婚约者出外寻找一些草药罢了。”

大名抬眸迫视少年，眸光冷锐。

“看来您是打定主意要维护她了吗？”他眉宇间隐约浮上一丝薄薄的怒气，“您是在把我当成傻瓜吗？”

“大名大人，砂隐村的医疗水平向来落后，我们的忍者十分需要木叶的技术援助……”我爱罗放下茶盏，端坐身体，不卑不亢道，“春野樱是五代火影纲手姬的弟子。”

大名注视着身前的少年，忽而冷冷一笑。

“她的身份，不需要你来提醒我。当初国都建议你与木叶名门日向一族联姻，而你却无视了众位大人的劝告，私自将婚约者人选定为春野樱——这一切，我还没有忘记。”大名淡淡地说道，“忍者的事情虽然我不如你了解，却也知道这是一个不可怀有个人情感的冷酷身份！这一点，你在选择婚约者一事之上已经越界了，然而现在国家之间局势所迫，我并不打算追究，不过我希望，你不要任性太久，五代目大人！”

我爱罗敏锐地察觉到对方隐藏在言语下的意味，心中涌上一丝不详之感。极力压制住澎湃的心绪，他平静地出声反问：“那么大名大人的意思是……要我在必要时候，放弃与木叶的婚约吗？”

大名似乎没有料到对方如此近乎于直白的询问，微怔半秒，缓和了语气：“我并没有这样说。”

我爱罗微微抬眸，淡青色的眼睛沉静如水。

大名摇摇头，叹了口气道：“但是如今形势动荡，未来会发生什么我们谁都难以预料。一旦战争不幸爆发，那么我希望——作为我风之国最强大忍村首领的你，能够责无旁贷地正确承担自己的使命。”

“……我明白。”

大名忽而抬眸，视线牢牢地锐利地迫住身前的少年：“你真的明白吗？”

我爱罗默然，暗自攥紧了双拳。

“……好了，言尽于此。”将少年的神色尽收眼底，大名收回视线，片刻后略一挥手，下了逐客令，“我有些累了。”

我爱罗会意，站起身行礼：“告辞了。”

望着对方的身影消失在绘着浓墨山水图的纸门之后，大名沉沉地低叹一声，有些疲倦地低下头，一手支着几案揉捏着酸胀的太阳穴。

细碎的衣料摩挲声从身后传出，紧接着一个清冷的女声在安静片刻的屋室内复又响起。

“大名大人的茶真是诱人，千奈在后间实在是心痒难捺啊。”

说话之人抬起褶皱繁复的衣袖，微微抵唇遮去了些许明艳的笑意，只有一双浅褐色的眼睛眸光清亮，如同闪烁生辉的珠玉。

大名闻声却并不抬头，只是闭着眼回应：“此茶本就是你霞之国所产，公主殿下还愁喝不到吗？”

女子兀自一笑，目光淡淡略过闭阖的纸门，转而收回移至面前倦怠倚坐的中年男人身上。

“大名大人此番施压，似乎并无成效啊！”她抿去唇边冷凝的笑意，淡淡道，“难道大人真的甘心屈服于火之国之下吗？”

大名沉默片刻，抬头睁开眼睛，神色极为平淡。

“发展战争武器吗……”大名叹了口气，口吻中似乎透着些微的感慨，“他的抗拒或许是源自于他人柱力的身份吧！我爱罗……和他的父罗砂一样，都是固执且重情的人。更何况他毕竟实力强横，即使是国都，也暂时无法保证能够完全掌控他。”

女子微微思索片刻，点了点头：“大名大人不必太过心急……风影大人总有一天，会明白的。”沉吟一瞬，仿佛是又想起了什么，她忽然低低开口，语音轻薄如雾，却透着一丝冷嘲。

“而且……您说，他很重情吗？”她忽然冷冷一笑，口吻骤然冷厉，“我倒是觉得，这位风影大人，很是可悲呢！”

大名略有疑惑地扬眉。

女子五官精致的容貌上嵌着与其不符的刻毒：“即使思慕之人近在咫尺又如何，甚至不敢去奢求争取对方的心，他依然是一无所有。”

毫不掩饰的快感，仿佛是带着憎恶的诅咒。

大名的目光扫过女子的神情，微微皱眉，沉声问道：“他的事情……你很在意吗？”

女子似乎是错愕一瞬。

“在意？”她微微垂眸，将心底涌动的万千情绪竭力归纳至逐渐平和的表面之下，双手于宽大的袖口间暗自攥紧，尖锐的指甲刺进掌心中泛着几乎让她感到愉悦的疼痛，“当然会在意。”

“……这十年来，我的生命里从来就只有这一件事而已！”

……


	26. Chapter 26

淡黄的月光从高高的栅栏小窗外挤进来一点，映出些微囚室内的轮廓。敌人们踞坐在离她不远处她看不到的阴影之中，不时传来丁点沉睡时的呼吸声。

女孩子也早已累极了，却不敢睡不过去，只是瑟缩着身子贴在冰冷的墙沿。

她在黑暗之中睁大眼睛，被反捆在背后的双手挣扎着合拢在一起。

——拜托了！

她默默祈求着。

——拜托快来救救我！

——我好害怕！真的好害怕！

——快来救救我呀！

她在心中呐喊着那个人的名字。

——佐助君！

囚室的铁门忽然发出一声可怕的巨响，在所有人还来不及反应的时候，厚重的门板轰然坠落，少年的身影像一阵风一样卷进室内，从外界肆意涌入的月光映照出他衣着上一片沉静的靛蓝。

敌人们站起来纷纷围上去，而少年凭借自己高超的体术在人群中左冲右突，迅猛的拳脚落到敌人身上，躯体倒落之时伴随着轻微的闷哼声。

眨眼的功夫障碍扫除，佐助走到她身边，蹲下身来替她解开捆绑她躯体的绳索。

黑暗中樱看不到他的表情，只是在少年靠近时鼻子难以抑制地一酸，紧接着泪水便涌到了眼眶里。

“佐、佐助君……”双手被解放之后，女孩子立刻扑进同伴怀里。

佐助习惯性地去推她的肩膀，一边四处打量着囚室，一边问道：“你在这里这么多天，有没有听到什么？”

“……”

“敌人的身份究竟是什么？为什么要袭击我们这些做D级任务的下忍？还是单纯冲着卡卡西……”

“佐助君……”女孩子打断他，声音闷闷地从他怀里传来。

“……？”佐助怔了怔，沉默下来。

他感觉到对方热乎乎的脑袋在他胸口挪动了一下，细密的发丝扫过他的下颚。女孩子的声音颤颤的，有些委屈，带着淡淡的哭腔：“我、我还以为永远都见不到佐助君了！拜托你，不要再丢下我一个人了！我真的很怕……”

听着女孩子话语中毫不掩饰的依赖，少年似乎是过了好一会儿才开口，语气平淡得分不出情绪：“有时间担心这些，不如好好想想回去该怎么努力修行才是吧。”

女孩子没有回答，依然缩在紧紧搂着他抽泣。

仿佛是被她执拗的拥抱触动，佐助原本防备而抗拒的身体也渐渐松弛下来。少年迟疑着，最终还是将臂膀生硬地围住那个固执地赖他怀中的纤瘦躯体。

“好了，已经没事了。”他轻轻拍了拍她的肩膀。

……

“让她清醒过来。”

迷蒙中有人冷冷地这样说道。樱未及分辨，一盆冰冷的水覆顶浇灌而下，湿重的寒意霎时如刀一般刺进全身，她打了个激灵，混沌的神智被生生冻醒。

睁开眼，面前只有两个模糊不清的人影。周遭几乎是一片无法目视的黑暗，樱试图动一下胳膊，却发现双手被铁铐紧紧桎梏住，震惊之下她想起自己的处境，转念便要催动查克拉。

“奉劝您不要枉作挣扎。”一个男人的声音低沉地从浓重的黑暗中传来，“您的查克拉早就被我们封锁了。”

樱扭头四顾，举目皆是无法穿透的诡异漆黑。

“……是幻术？”她皱眉，“为了掩盖身份吗……阁下究竟是何人？将我掳劫至此又有什么目的？！”

面前的人没有再回答。

樱凝神细听，短暂的寂静之后，似乎有衣料曳地的摩挲声伴随着轻微至极的脚步朝她靠近。她警觉地抬眸，视野之中依然深黑一片，却隐约有一股若有若无的馨香缭绕而来，极淡极轻，却异常芬芳，稍一分神便捕捉不及。

好独特的香气……

樱正疑惑间，下颚突然被狠狠制住，有人在黑暗中抬起了她的脸，与此同时另一个声音落到了耳畔：“呵。居然将这样漂亮的弟子送给砂隐村，五代目火影大人还真是狠心呀！”

樱的脑中却嗡然一阵，一时间竟无法分辨对方究竟是男是女。只觉得那人说得每个字都像爬虫一样在她耳中噬咬，两侧的太阳穴泛着尖锐的疼痛。

感觉到对方的视线冷厉地端详自己片刻，忽而冷哼一声，猝然甩开她。樱虚弱的身体经受不住这样刻意的用力，一下子后仰摔倒，额角撞上冰冷的墙面。

咬唇忍住疼痛，樱感受到额上有温热的液体滴落而下，她朝着对方所站立之处瞪大了绿色的眼睛。

“阁下还没有回答我的问题。”女孩子眸光坚毅，“你们这样做究竟是为了什么？”

毫不意外的沉默。

樱在这分外紧张的沉寂中强迫自己凝聚被药物驱散得七零八落的注意力。这场囚禁来得莫名其妙，樱在脑中飞快地猜测着对方的身份——与木叶有冤仇的叛忍？或者是……晓？

可是理由是什么？

樱猝然耳中一痛，那个诡异的声音复又响起。

“很抱歉，春野小姐，我本无意伤害你。”对方看似礼敬的语气中带着尖刻的嘲讽与轻蔑，“只可惜，你不该接受风之国的婚约。风影……不是一个很好的选择。”

樱悚然一惊，明白过来：“你们想要对我爱罗君做什么？”

“……你很在意吗？”对方听上去颇为惊讶，转而不紧不慢地说道，“春野小姐，你出身五大国最为强大的木叶忍村，又是当世第一的女忍纲手姬亲传的弟子，我奉劝你还是放弃这种无聊的婚约吧——他只会连累你而已！”

樱能感觉到对方的脸颊几乎是贴在了自己耳边，可是幻术之中她双眼如同失明，只有钻心的刺痛伴随着那人的语句一下一下地扎入脑海，她疼得冷汗直冒，只能皱紧眉尖强行忍住。

“至于要对风影大人做什么……不过是故人相邀，想要请他前来叙旧罢了。”对方的声音稍稍远离了一下，似乎是直起身退开，“为了能够让他赴约，我们就先行将你带来此处。所以这几天，还望春野小姐配合。”

最后几个话音落下，樱觉得周遭的空气陡然稀薄起来，沉甸甸的窒闷感压榨着她的胸腔，她不受控制地喘息着，意识仿佛潮水涌卷般被侵蚀吞没。

立在幻术之外的男人看着少女失重般地昏厥倒地，转身面向从少女身边迤迤然走出的人影。

“尊驾真的能够保证风影会单独前来吗？”

“首领大人这是怀疑我吗？”淡泊月光下，衣着精美的女子被纱罩遮盖住大半张脸，只有一双栗色的眼眸分外晶亮，“有火之国婚约者的身份作保，即使是向来傲慢的砂爆我爱罗也必然不会犯险，毕竟——是他自己要将那个女孩留在身边的呀！这才让我们能够有这样的机会不是吗？”

“大人就好好期待一下吧。”不待对方出言，女子扬起娟秀的眉，笑容在面罩下笃定二人冰冷，“很快就会实现了，您多年来的愿望——看着风之国不可一世的风影大人匍匐在自己脚下的感觉！”

……

坐落在霞国边境山林之中的酒井商栈已经荒废许久了。

这个在旧时代中曾经作为两国商旅中枢地段的建筑在上一代主人去世之后逐渐落没，新的商栈鳞次栉比地被建造而起，而人们已不愿再行走山路，于是灰旧不堪的砖墙被周围丛生虬结的茂密植物遮盖，覆于枯枝败叶之下仿佛一具无人问津的弃尸。

不远处便是断崖，木质开始腐烂的吊桥接连着通向外界的道路，风一吹便吱呀作响，摇摇欲坠。

站在吊桥一侧的黄发女子略略踏出一步，深色的眼睛掠过相隔甚远的断崖下浓稠不见其底的浓雾，有些担忧地开口问道：“我爱罗，这么远的距离，你可以吗？或许穿过这座桥会比较容易一些？”

立在她身后不远处的少年双手维持着结印，细散的砂砾从身后背负的巨大葫芦中源源不断地涌出，从他脚下蜿蜒盘区着前行曲绕，逐渐蔓延向吊桥另一端的断崖深处。

“……没关系。”他紧闭双眸，微微皱眉，“再靠近会被敌人发觉。”

“那么，有找到樱吗？”立于少年身侧的兄长有些着急地问道。

“……”我爱罗眉心的皱痕不自觉地加深，眼珠在闭阖的眼睑下飞快地转动，似乎是在艰难地搜寻着什么。

手鞠与勘九郎都屏息凝视地望着他，按捺着内心焦灼的急切与担忧。

山林中的风有些冷，饶是两人身体强健，也因多年习惯砂隐炎热的气候而下意识地有些畏寒。空气中浮动着湿淋淋的水汽，轻而易举地透过衣衫沁入皮肤肌理，让人顿时有些放不开手脚。

忽然我爱罗低低开口：“找到了。 ”

松开结印，少年蓦然睁开淡青色的双瞳，脚下的浮动的细砂像是雾水般顷刻消散。

“怎么样？”

手鞠和勘九郎立刻围上去。

“废弃的商栈一共三层，楼里贴了许多起爆符以及其他结界符纸，但真正的守卫除了一层入口处有几个忍者再无他人，其余的忍者都集中在地下仓库……大概有几十个人。”他微微思索着说道，“樱也在那里。”

“那还等什么，我们快去吧！”

“等等！”我爱罗伸手制止作势便要动身的勘九郎。

勘九郎疑惑地向他看过来。

“我一个人去。”我爱罗的声音异常冷静，“现在暂时不清楚敌方的实力，但是祭的口信中说得很清楚，他们需要我独自赴约，如果没能在被发现之前清除所有的守卫，那么后果不堪设想……毕竟樱还在他们手里。”

“她情况现在怎么样？”手鞠问道。

我爱罗停顿一瞬，回答道：“……她被困在幻术之中，视觉被蒙蔽听觉也被扰乱，查克拉似乎也被封印了，不过暂时看上去没有生命危险。而且……”

“什么？”

“……”我爱罗沉默不言，脑海中闪过他在黑暗中瞥见的些许符号痕迹，似乎是绕着樱所处的位置划开，却因幻术查克拉的流动而于视界中不甚清晰。

“没什么。”片刻后，他淡淡开口，“你们在此处接应我。”

“等一下，我爱罗！”手鞠开口急切阻止，“敌人的身份还没有弄清楚，为什么要掳走樱我们也不知道，你这样贸然孤身前往……别忘了，你是砂隐村的五代目风影！一旦你有什么闪失……”

“风影并不是需要别人来保护的存在。”我爱罗镇定地打断她，沉吟一瞬，他抬眸看一眼长姐有些怔忪的表情，缓和了口吻，“请不必担心，我马上就回来。”

“我……”手鞠抬手似乎还想说些什么，少年的身影却在迅速的结印中瞬间消失不见，四周一瞬间只剩下在黯淡天光下摇曳的幢幢树影。

看着长姐失神的背影，勘九郎上前一步从后握了一下她的肩膀。

“相信他吧，一定没事的。”勘九郎安慰道。

手鞠愣了愣，有些颓然地摇头：“不，勘九郎……我只是……”

对方疑惑地等待着她的回答。

手鞠停顿片刻，深色的瞳孔缓缓从远方的迷雾中缓缓收回，落到了近在尺咫的勘九郎身上。

“你有没有觉得……我爱罗……越来越像父亲大人了呢？”她静静地望着对方说道。

勘九郎猝然怔住。

……

而此时荒废的酒井商栈地下仓库中，来往的忍者戒备巡视，玄色的查克拉层如流动的黑雾般笼罩着仓库正中央的一块空地，仿似无形的牢笼。

“首领大人。”

坐在角落中的男人闻声抬起头，扫了一眼上前来的忍者，应道：“什么事？”

“已经过去一周了……风影还是没有来。而且……”忍者说着看一眼被困在查克拉圈中的人影，压低了声音，“她一直这样不吃不喝，万一死了怎么办？”

“死？”被称为首领的男人猛地瞪他一眼，咧嘴冷笑：“如果死了更好！我倒想知道，砂隐村保护木叶婚约者不力，会是什么样的下场！”

说着他睨视一样身边的人，口吻突然转圜成诡异的轻叹：“你说，会不会比我们的村子更加惨烈？”

忍者微微一怔，下意识地看向被困在幻术中的少女。

她贴着墙沿而坐，垂着头，花朵色的发丝盖住了她大半张有些苍白的脸。她无知无觉地闭着双目，像是昏迷又像是正在梦魇。

沉吟片刻，他转身面向首领，忍不住说出了藏在心中多日的疑问：“说起来，首领大人真的相信那位贵人吗？恕我直言，她的目的似乎有些可疑，既然是那样尊贵的身份，为什么要与我们这些叛忍联手呢？她明明可以动用权力去得到自己想要的东西吧！”

首领满不在乎地一哂：“你说得对，不过……复仇者的心情并不是像常人那样易于揣测。那位大人想要的不是痛快的了结，而是生不如死地折磨她的敌人。女人记恨起来总是很可怕，你不要再多加思虑有关她的事情，只要记住我们现在与她的目的一致就好！”

“是。”忍者点头，转而抬头问道，“可是砂隐村至今还没有消息传来，我总是有些担心……”

“这一点你不必多虑！”首领忽然笑了笑，掏出藏在身侧座椅下的苦无把玩着，“那位大人说过，风影在接到妻子失踪的消息后已经立刻朝此地赶来了……恐怕现在就已经在附近吧！”

“那么首领大人应该立刻做准备才是，对方毕竟是超强实力的忍者啊！”

首领轻哼一声，目光落到不远处查克拉圈中的少女身上，唇边的笑容愈加笃定。

“放心吧！即便那位风影大人再如何不可一世，赢的最终也只会是我！因为……”

然而话音未落，屋内四散的忍者们齐齐哀嚎一声，顷刻间被腾涌而起的砂砾扼住了喉咙，有些甚至被拖离了地面，悬浮在半空挣扎着。

首领豁然起身，怒视着这些让他毫无防备被潜入的细砂，暗自咒骂一声，抬手意欲结印。

此时仓库大门轰然落下，扑面而来的金色砂砾仿若怒吼的猛兽，叛忍首领还未来得及反应，忽而觉得胸口一凉，紧接着被锐物贯穿的疼痛席卷全身，他僵硬地伛偻着身子，不可置信地瞠大了双眼。

眼前尘烟逐渐散去，少年清冷的面容于昏昧光影中显现，红火的发丝鲜艳得像是血一般染满了他的视界。

“……我爱罗君？”

一声轻微而不确定的呼喊。

少年眉宇间的冷漠褪去了几分，回身看向声音来源处。

原本在黑色结界中闭目倚坐一角的女孩子不知何时突然清醒过来，一双翠绿色的眼睛正朝他的方向看过来。

她的焦距有些偏离，神情亦是充满了迷茫和犹豫。

我爱罗知道她依然被幻术所限，无法看到和听清外界的景象。

然而她却朝他看了过来，仿佛真的知道他就在那里一样。

“是你吗？你来了吗？”

少女迟疑着又开口询问了一声。

我爱罗的目光在她苍白虚弱的面上一扫而过，微微闭眼收回了视线。

猛然收紧控制着砂砾的手指，他朝着叛忍首领再度睁开的双眸带着冰冷彻骨的寒意，而对方低下头，咳嗽着呛出几口鲜血，被砂砾贯穿的胸口血红淋漓。

“你们是什么人？”我爱罗冷冷问道，“掳走木叶的婚约者到底有何目的？”

奄奄一息的叛忍首领却只是低低一笑，断续的话音中带着显而易见的嘲讽。他抬起头，依然淌血的唇角充满恶意地上扬。

“风影大人……你应该庆幸，没有立刻伤取走我的性命。”

我爱罗微一扬眉，心中闪过一丝不祥之感。

“否则，她便会立刻跟着我一起死去！”

话音落下的瞬间，身后传来一声闷闷的躯体摔落声，我爱罗悚然一惊，回头望向樱所在之处。

原本浓稠的幻术查克拉因为施术者的伤势而逐渐褪去，女孩子瑟缩着身体卧倒在冰冷的地面，鲜血从胸口像蛇一样蔓延而出，与地面上纵横交织的咒术阵型融为一体。

他倏然止住了呼吸。

……


	27. Chapter 27

陈旧的吊灯透着黯淡的灯光因为打斗的动静在仓库中微微摇晃，光影摆动间昏昧地映出蜷缩在地上的纤弱人形。从女孩子身上流出来的血像是鲜红的小蛇，无声地吐着信子蜿蜒爬行而来，仿佛是有意识一般盘旋着就要淌到不远处红发少年的脚下。

我爱罗僵住了，周围的世界仿佛只剩下一片死寂。

被砂遁压制的叛忍们，胡乱堆砌在仓库中的货箱，歪扭悬挂的灯盏全部在视界中缓缓虚化。

恍惚间他觉得，那个倒在逐渐扩散的血泊的人抬起了头，惨白的光线一瞬间映出了对方虚弱脸颊上的栗色双眸。

“我爱罗大人……”那人哀求地看着自己，低低呼唤着，“救救我……”

我爱罗不由自主地向她转过身去。

“千夏姐姐……”他怔怔地开口。

“我爱罗大人，我一个人在这里，很冷，很孤单。你救救我，带我离开这里，好不好……”

“我……”

我爱罗想点头，想立刻走过去。可是不知道为什么双脚像是被无形的力量钉在了原地，他忽然使不出一丝的力气，而女人身下迅速蔓延的血迹让他无法抑制地慌乱起来。

“我爱罗大人，你一直都是个好孩子对吗？”

焦急中对方缥缈的声音幽幽传来。

“那为什么不愿意救我？”

“我……千夏姐姐，我……”

他怎么会不愿意救她？

她还活着，千夏姐姐还活着！原来他没有酿成大错，原来她还在这里好好地活着！

巨大的狂喜充斥着我爱罗的心神，他要把她带回去，带回村子里，带到父亲面前，告诉父亲，他不是怪物，他没有伤害任何人，那么父亲是不是就不会在厌恶他？不会再派人追杀他了？

我爱罗在心中给了自己一个肯定的答案。

可是他为什么动不了？几步之遥，他为什么就是走不到她身边去？

而卧倒在那里的人似乎对他失去了信心，她溢满柔软哀伤的眼睛渐渐转凉，眉宇间的无助被一种深切而冰冷的怨恨所覆盖。

“我居然会祈盼你救我。”她咬牙，声音嘶哑下去，“我差点忘了……是你杀了我啊！”

喜悦瞬间被替换成了不可抗拒的恐惧。

我爱罗感到压制自己双腿的力量忽然消失了，可是这一次他却呆立原地，只觉得全身的血液一寸一寸地由下而上结冻在自己的身体之中。

“没错，是你杀了我……你这个——可恨的怪物！”

充满怨怼的愤懑之言仿佛诅咒一般抛向他，我爱罗登时反应过来，忽然迈步上前冲向那个奄奄一息的人影。

“千夏姐姐，不是这样的！我会救你……我……”

他伸手想去触碰对方削瘦的肩膀。

虚空中忽然像是有难以辨识的噪音一般咿咿呀呀地钻进他的耳朵。

“……别过来……”

他的手势蓦然一滞，隐约间觉得这幻音般的声响有些许的熟悉。

“我爱罗君，别过来……听到了没有……”

谁？谁在说话？

他惊愕地瞪大眼睛。

“别过来！我爱罗君，他在对你用幻术！”

这个声音……这个声音是谁……

“你别过来！我让你别过来啊笨蛋！”

与方才截然不同的声音，带着愤怒与焦急，像是倏然撕裂混沌空间的雷电，轰然砸开了眼前暧昧不清的幻境。

我爱罗猛然清醒过来，才发现不知不觉偏离了原来所站立的位置。咫尺之距，受伤的女孩子艰难地捂住伤口，疼痛使得冷汗从她额头上不停地滴落，但是她奋力咬牙，抬起翠绿的眼睛死死盯着自己。

“这些家伙的忍术……很古怪……你不、不要靠过来……别踏进……这个圈子……”

仿佛是刚才顶着伤势的嘶喊用掉了太多的体力，樱的身体摇摇晃晃地有些支持不住。

不远处被我爱罗的砂遁钉在墙角的叛忍首领正在黑暗中维持着结印，不过幻术似乎失效了，少年失神的目光重新聚拢清明，她在心中稍稍松了口气。

她按住伤口，十分谨慎地微调查克拉。她的力量在缓慢地恢复，连续多日拒绝进食让叛忍们对她逐渐松了防备——他们原本就只是想要利用她引出风影而已。

她要想办法让我爱罗知道她的情况没有那么糟，她还撑得住，所以……

少年忽然伸手将她扶了起来。

樱僵住了，不可置信地瞪大了双眼，然而身体残留的疼痛让她几乎下意识地趴在了对方怀里。

“你为什么进来？！”樱觉得自己的声音充满了惊悚，“他已经得到了你的查克拉，如果你走进这个圈子，你会……”

“我知道。”我爱罗她耳边平静地答应着。

他那样镇定，仿佛她刚才所说的不过是一件微不足道的小事，而不是一个可能使他丧命的噩耗。

在她的身体与叛忍首领被同时贯穿之时，樱的脑海中灵光一闪，忽而想起了这种似曾相识的杀戮方式。

早在木叶传来的书信中，她了解到了猿飞阿斯玛惨烈的牺牲过程，第十班的少年们被彻底激怒，因此决意复仇。

她不知道他们有没有成功，却在这些信息中听闻到了一个隐藏世界各个角落中的诡异组织——邪神教。据说教众进行过禁术实验，在忍术中加入诅咒来维持杀戮，而咒杀的媒介无非是对方的查克拉或者血液。

“你快离开这里！”她忽然挣扎想要抬起头，但是我爱罗将她的身躯牢牢按住，使她无法动弹分毫，“同一个阵型只能一次咒杀一人，如果有更为强大的查克拉体进入，那么诅咒之力便会转移……”

隐约感觉到伤口上的疼痛缓慢地淡了下去，她焦急慌乱地难以自持。

“抱歉连累了你。”我爱罗低低开口，“他们的目标是我。”

樱蓦然一怔，忙不迭地辩解：“你胡说什么，我并没有在意……”

试图离开他的控制，樱胡乱地推攘着对方的身体，手掌划过少年脊背时肌肤的触觉猝然一凉，而我爱罗发出一声低微的闷哼。

瞬间察觉到了什么，她在他肩膀后抬起双手，触摸惊心的鲜红血迹染湿了她苍白的手心。

恐慌中眼泪毫无预兆地聚集到了她的眼眶。

“我爱罗君，你……你……”

她想开口说些什么，视野却被汹涌的泪意阻挡得模糊不清，温热的液体恣意流淌，连带着话音也是掩饰不住的哽咽。

极度的恐惧和难过，像是有钝重的刀子在她胸腔中来回地磨，疼痛感竟比刚才的伤势更为强烈。

她的眼泪很快沾湿了我爱罗的肩膀。

我爱罗沉默了一瞬，忽而低声开口。

“有我在。”

无法忽略这平淡话音中显而易见的安抚及温柔，樱被少年拥在怀中，只觉得三年来点点滴滴累积起来的冷静与逞强在顷刻间打回原形。

一瞬间，委屈、震撼、感动还有些许她说不清道不明的情愫占据了她所有的心神，仿佛又回到很久以前，她依然是那个躲在他人背后无能为力的小萝莉，从未成长，从未改变。

察觉到樱的异样情绪，我爱罗竭力忍住伤口上逐渐加深的疼痛，压低了声音在她耳畔悄声开口。

“别哭，樱。他们想要复仇的对象是我……只有当我束手就擒，你才有机会脱身。”他尽量使自己显得镇定，来平复少女即将崩溃的意识，“你的怪力攻击与我的忍术不同，不容易被捕捉查克拉，所以——不要害怕，你可以救我！”

“……！”

最后一句话显然起到了作用，无措茫然哭泣的少女猝然怔住。

“控制好你的查克拉，不要引起他们的注意。”

他说完这句话立刻放开了她。

樱从他松弛的臂弯中抬头，哭得模糊的双眼隐隐约约看见他胸口已经扩散成深色的血痕，少年下意识地抬手去按，更多的鲜血顺着他修长苍白的手指缝溢流而出。

察觉到她的视线，我爱罗在唯有她能看到的角度略微抬眼，淡青色的眼眸中掠过一丝几不可见的微光，像是暗示又像是宽慰。

樱猛地闭眼，抬手擦拭着脸上的泪水，指间的血珠因此沾到了面颊之上。

她在只有他看得清的地方朝他点头。

几乎是同时，仓库中桎梏着众叛忍的砂遁轰然散去，恢复了自由之身的忍者们在最初的迷惑之后渐渐反应过来，脸上露出兴奋的凶恶。

而叛忍首领站直了身体，胸前的伤口破碎撕裂，隐约可见模糊的血肉。但他仿佛像是感知不到疼痛一般，脸上充满了狰狞而快意的笑容。

“与婚约者重逢，风影大人是不是很高兴？”他步步逼近，语气轻快而残酷，“虽然很遗憾我并不能像飞段大人那样拥有不死之身，但是如果你认为我因此畏死就错了！能带着你一起去那个世界见我惨死的族人，我想他们一会很高兴的吧，罗砂之子！”

……

“你们……难道是泉之国的人？”

敌人话语中充满恨意的暗示唤醒了些许沉睡在我爱罗脑海中原本已经模糊不堪的记忆，他不甚确定地开口问道。

“哦？”叛忍首领故作惊讶，“五代目大人居然知道我那业已亡国的故土，我真是荣幸之至啊！”

心中的猜想被印证，我爱罗沉默着微微敛眸，逼迫自己维持清醒。他的血流得很快，呼吸已经不自觉地加重，而与他命息相联的敌人却兴奋不已，仿佛死亡是其迫不及待的归宿。

意识尚存的叛忍们从围了上来，像是屏息靠近的狼群，等待着猛虎气衰力竭之时便扑上去咬断对方的脖子。

我爱罗看了一眼身边的少女，她的伤口已经止血，却失去了神识，整个人软绵绵地蜷倒在一侧，凌乱的粉色头发恰巧盖住了大半张脸。

她的呼吸很微弱。

我爱罗不安地伸手握住她的肩膀。

少女毫无反应。

他似乎有些担忧，又稍稍用力推了推她。

身后的叛忍首领冷笑一声，得意中掺杂着轻蔑。

“风影大人，与其有闲情担心别人，不如好好想一下，在你死后，风之国会遭到怎样的待遇吧！”对方的声音从我爱罗身后缓缓靠近，胸前的伤口间血流如注，他似乎毫不在意，反而愈加亢奋。

“等、等一下首领大人！再这样下去……您会……”

身边的叛忍毛骨悚然地盯着他的伤口，鲜血已经顺着他的衣角在地上形成一小块艳红的水洼，理所当然的，几步之隔的少年身边也已经隐约可见深色的血迹，然而他微微侧身，似乎是在专注地担忧着已经昏厥过去的少女。

“不用担心。”叛忍首领嘴角咧开的弧度诡异而阴暗，“能和风影大人一起葬身于此，对我来说可是无上荣耀啊！我的族人们，也一定在彼世等待多时了吧！”

“不……首领……”叛忍感到自己背后渗出涔涔的冷汗，“即便您……不顾惜自身……我们也曾经答应过那位大人，不能将他置于死地！”

叛忍首领顿住脚步，已经不见人色的脸上一双晦暗的眼眸像是刀一样剜过身边的人。

“那位大人？”他反复着对方的话，“那么她现在又在哪里！擒住了风影的人是我，我想要他死，即便是那位大人也无法阻拦！你不是也说了吗……她尊贵的身份完全可以帮助他达成一切！一个连报仇都要假借他人之手的胆小鬼，根本不足为虑！”

说着，他转过头，阴鸷的眼眸盯住少年，语气森然：“风影大人，你还没有回答我，你觉得……风之国如果毁在你手中，你那心高气傲的父亲会是怎样的心情呢？”

缓慢而带着快意的口吻，他意图用恐吓与绝望去摧毁对方的意志。

然而回应他的似乎是一声轻不可闻的嗤笑。

叛忍首领微怔，他并不能确定这笑声是不是来自少年，对方微俯身体背对着自己，他看不到他的表情。

但是少年稍稍别过脸，淡青色的眼珠朝他所在的方向微微一瞥，侧脸上的表情清冷沉静。

“你还有心情说废话？”

少年的声音是无所畏惧的平淡，叛忍首领在那一瞬间像是被人生生掌掴了一般定在原地，还来不及反应，我爱罗再次低声开口：“现在！”

话音将将落下，原本倒卧在地几乎已经快要僵成死尸的人影迅速地跳起来。

“幻术·木叶旋风之术！”

与女孩子的嗓音一同散播到周围的还有凭空出现的粉嫩花瓣，樱花被风裹挟着朝附近的叛忍们吹卷而去，敌人手忙脚乱遮挡的空隙，少女的身姿像是雾水般消散在飞花之中，再次现形之时，已经冲出去一大段距离。

我爱罗看着她大张旗鼓地开架，哑然失笑。

这种出尽风头的出招方式，透着浓浓的卡卡西班的味道，当年和自己交手过的另外两个少年，也是偏爱在出手之前，先摆出气势先声夺人——可惜当年的我爱罗并不吃这套，二话不说就把第七班虐得七零八落。

正胡思乱想间，樱已经冲向了仓库一侧的角落，站得稍远些的叛忍反应过来，向她围了上去。少女身手敏捷地躲过对方划来的苦无，伸出胳膊撑着敌人的肩膀腾起后翻，像是凌空逐个跃过障碍物一般，旋身之时顺便扭断了对方的脖子。

障碍物们瘫软下去，樱稳稳落地，俯身捞起了她被扔在角落的忍具包。

徒手拍掉上面沾染的灰尘，樱拉开拉链，期间叛忍们接二连三地涌过来，她眼皮也不抬地抬腿纷纷踹开，手指从包里夹出一颗兵粮丸扔进嘴里。

在一旁当了片刻围观者的叛忍首领震怒地回过神，撇下我爱罗朝着樱奔去。我爱罗即刻起身，挥手一个砂遁将对方死死卡在墙上。

“樱！”他朝着少女的方向喊了一声。

女孩子的背影有点僵硬，对付敌人的时候手劲突然变大，常常一拳过去连人带墙一起遭殃。

过了好一会儿才彻底解决掉喽啰们，樱掐住脖子转过身来，一脸作呕的表情。

“哇……这兵粮丸……太难吃了……”她俯身干咳几下，满脸的不可置信，“鸣人那家伙……到底怎么吃下去的……”

“别浪费时间，过来！”我爱罗嗓音低哑地提醒。

樱抬头看一眼被他的砂遁几乎压到窒息的叛忍首领，目光旋即落到我爱罗虚弱苍白得几乎透明的脸上。

她心中一震，愕然道：“怎么那个术没有解开吗？！”

我爱罗额间冷汗淋漓，喘息着说道：“必须……把咒术阵型毁掉！”

“毁掉？”樱瞥一眼刻在地面上的巨大符咒，“怎么毁！”

“烧掉它！”

“烧……”樱愣了愣，指着自己的鼻子惊叫，“你是要我用火遁？！”

已经许久不见的里樱冒出来作吐血状。她的查克拉属性为土，关于火属性忍术的使用对她来说可以算是极其生涩，印象里她所学过的火系忍术除了忍校里那些用来点火柴的把戏以外，就只有之前天真无知的时候缠着昔日队友学过的两招，而且就那两招她也学得马马虎虎，因此还换来了好一阵奚落。

“……樱！”我爱罗催促的声音追到耳边。

樱一凛，立刻点头：“是、是！我这就做！”

摈弃脑子里乱七八糟的念头，樱硬着头皮强迫自己冷静，闭上双眼，凭着记忆抬手结印。她的查克拉只恢复了六成，但是兵粮丸却提升了她不少体力。

恍惚间似乎回到了木叶的训练场，黑发的少年站在她身侧，修长的手指互相缠绕翻飞，速度之快令她咂舌惊叹。

“记住结印式。”他说道，“巳、未、申、亥、午、寅……”

……

“火遁·豪火球之术！”

樱骤然睁眼，灼烫的查克拉聚集到喉咙间，她提一口气竭力将它们喷吹而出，巨大的火球瞬间燃烧着扑向地面上血红的咒术图案，仿佛嘶吼着的火龙。火光轰然乍起的瞬间，樱仿佛听到了一声尖锐的惨叫，紧接着淹没在火苗爆裂声之中。

“可……可以了。”她松了口气。

我爱罗终于像是支持不住一般，低嘶一声半跪着蹲下身躯，樱忙不迭地上前扶住他，一手燃起蓝色的查克拉团覆上他胸前的伤口。

晃动的火焰映照出了仓科中凌乱不堪的景象，被樱击倒的叛忍躯体四处倒趴，而遏制着叛忍首领的砂遁也因我爱罗的松懈而渐渐消散。重伤的男人沿墙滑倒跌下，像是没有生机的薄薄纸片。

“你……可恨。”他嘶哑地盯着少女，“你的查克拉明明被封住了，怎么可能……”

樱没有理会，她专心地将查克拉倾注到疗伤的手掌间，望着闪动的莹莹蓝光像水流一波淌入少年的伤口，直到那裂缝一点一点缓慢地合上，她才放下手，站了起来。

走到对方面前，樱翠绿色的眸子居高临下地看他一眼，突然飞起一脚狠狠踢向敌人的脸。

对方痛得面目变形，立刻别过头呛出一口血。

“你抓人之前都不打听一下吗？我可是堂堂木叶第五代火影之徒啊，混账！”樱怒火中烧地瞪着他，“师父早就料到有一天会遇到你们这种卑鄙之徒，普通的查克拉封印根本无法永久困住我！储存查克拉，我们医疗忍者可是行家！”

是啊，如果她再快一点脱离封印，那么或许根本不会需要我爱罗君来救她，更不会让他受伤。

樱越想越是恼怒，挥拳就想打下去，然而我爱罗忽然开口喊住她。

“樱！”

“怎么？”樱沉浸在暴躁的情绪中，头也不回地答道。

“这里要塌了。”少年的声音从她背后淡淡传来。

樱愣了愣，退后两步抬头，这才发现不远处的墙柱上裂缝正在急剧扩大，不一会儿整个屋子微微震动起来。

少女一瞬间认出那些裂痕正是她大展身手时恣肆砸上去的，立刻有些窘迫：“呃……对不起，稍微有些热血过头了。”

“我们快走！”少年撑着膝盖站起来。

“嗯！”樱点头，才要迈出去的脚步戛然止住。指着仓库另一侧崩落的墙体，她有些无力：“可是……那边的楼梯已经……”

我爱罗扫视一眼四周的情景，忽然抬头说道：“你砸开天花板，我们直接出去。”

樱呆了下，随即汗颜：“这……好吧。”

说起来，也的确想不出什么更好的办法了。

重新调整查克拉至双脚和双手，樱微微躬身，接着奋力一跃，凭借起跳的力道猛地朝上一拳轰开头顶的壁垒，登时将天花板砸出一个规模不小的窟窿。少女的身形从其中穿行而过，跃至上层。

我爱罗微微退后避开崩落坠下的石板碎砾，正想跟着一起跳上去，忽然有人捉住了他的脚腕。

他低头，看着几乎面目全非的叛忍首领不知何时匍匐过来拽住了自己。

“你以为你每次都会这么……好运吗，砂暴我爱罗？”趴在地上的人从喉咙里发出嘶哑破碎的声音仿佛诅咒一般充满恶意，“即便你今日逃出去，也无法逃脱你内心的罪恶。你曾经杀过多少人，你还记得他们的样子吗？”

少年的身形微微一僵。

“你所做过的事情，你的仇人……甚至是你父亲的仇人，都会找到你，终有一天，他们都会找到你！那个女孩不是第一个……总有一天，你身边的人，你所珍视的一切，都会因为你而彻底毁灭！”他的声音渐渐微弱下去，双眼却死死瞪大，“我……会在那个世界等着！等着看你的结局……等着……”

他手上的力道乍然消失，冰冷粘稠的血液蔓延过来，沾湿了我爱罗的双脚。

少年站在血泊中，静静地低头看着已经失去气息的敌人。

“我爱罗君……我爱罗君你快上来啊！”樱焦急的呼喊从上方传过来，“这里也快要支持不住了！”

我爱罗没有回应。

他默然地望着脚边的尸体，片刻后，他俯下身，伸手阖上了对方的眼睛。

站起身，他微调查克拉，在更大的石板崩塌下来之前跳跃着穿过女孩子打开的通路。

“快走！”眼见他稳稳落到自己身前，樱微松了口气，又立刻催促着说道。

我爱罗点点头，两人破开仓库大门冲了出去。

外界的光亮照到二人身上的一瞬间，身后破旧的建筑轰然倒塌，像是迅速萎缩的空壳，屋檐墙瓦纷然剥落，刹那间只余断壁残垣凌乱不堪地四处滚落。

樱朝后看去，残破的废墟被隐藏在高而连绵的树木丛中转眼便不见了踪影，只余下山体的微微摇晃在提醒着她，他们终于逃出来了。


	28. Chapter 28

整栋楼房顷刻间坍塌殆尽，周遭参天的树木斜斜晃动着，大片大片的落叶飘然坠下，铺满了脚下的山路。偌大的山林间忽然只剩下樱和我爱罗两个人，空气里安静得只有他们倏忽穿行于纵横枝叶间带出的些微风声。

樱在前行中扭头瞥一眼身侧的少年，故意放慢了脚步，而对方似乎没有察觉到她刻意的体贴，在远离商栈废墟一段距离之后，依然心有所思地回望，接着便是陷入沉默。

二人各怀心事地沉默不语，连绵苍木于身侧疾驰后退，不知过了多久，前方丛林遮蔽的道路才忽然罅开一条透着白光的缝隙，于是更加清新的山风迎面扑来。

樱急忙朝光源处靠近，然而奔开几步之后，她倏然刹住脚步回头——我爱罗在她身后不远处终于支持不住一般半跪着倒下去。

“我爱罗君？”樱惊呼一声，折回去及时扶住对方，“你还好吗？”

少年微微阖眸喘息，没有回答她。

过了好一会儿他才竭力平复下来，睁开眼，我爱罗抬头朝前方看去，忽然有些吃惊地怔住。

樱顺着他的目光看过去，这才发现相距甚远的两座断崖间，原本架着的木制吊桥不知何时被人砍断，山崖边缘只余色泽渐深的桥头短柱，柱上深刻的刀斧劈砍痕迹交错纵横。

“你过来的时候，吊桥还在吗？”她问道。

“嗯。”对方低声说，“应该……是在我通过之后就被砍断了。”

樱默然。叛忍显然是为了防止其他的砂隐忍者随后赶来，才选择了这样得天独厚的地方守株待兔。

正思索间，我爱罗突然强撑着站起来，樱敏锐地察觉到他似乎想要采取一些行动，立刻跟着跳起来制止：“你……你想做什么？”

“这样的距离……我的砂遁应该可以连接。”少年说着便想抬手结印。

“不行！”樱不及多想便伸手牢牢抓住对方的手腕，“虽然我的医疗忍术替你愈合了伤口，但是你失血过多，现在不可以再发动任何忍术！”

少年不置可否地沉默。

“我们慢慢往回走吧，一定还有其他的出路，否则叛忍也不会毫不顾惜地切断这里的通路。”樱的目光扫过他苍白的脸色，满心充斥愧疚与歉意，语气中也不自觉带上了点恳求，“休息一下，我们再去找其他下山的办法，好吗？”

可是也许根本就没有其他出路呢？

也许从一开始，他们就想要让他死这里呢？

我爱罗淡淡地想着，转而望见樱期冀而小心的神色，碧绿的瞳心却沉淀着不愿妥协的倔强。

僵持片刻后，少年终于还是让了步，微微点头，正欲放下双手，却忽然意识到樱还握着他的手腕。

气氛有片刻的凝滞，察觉到我爱罗落在她面上的视线，樱心头猛地一跳，像是被灼烫到一般慌忙放开了他。

“这里……风有些大，我们别再继续站着了。”女孩子别开脸，望着身后的道路说道。

“嗯。”

……

  
于是二人原路返回，期间樱找了各种理由走一段便停下来歇息，不知不觉天色渐趋黯淡，周遭空气也急剧降温。

樱心中油然而生的焦急即将无法抑止，然而才堪堪绕过凌乱铺陈的商栈废墟，地势开始逐渐偏低，从高处下望，层叠密匝的树木间似乎隐约能够瞧间下山的道路。

些许觅得希望的心情瞬间占了上风，少女急忙回身正想分享她的发现，倏然望见身后的少年又落下了一大段距离，虽然他不声不响地站立着，樱依然眼尖地察觉到了对方眉宇间隐忍的痛苦。

不行，他不能再继续赶路了。

樱四处张望片刻，忽而发现不远处的山壁间似乎有凹陷的洞口，她不甚确定地靠近两步，山洞的形状在视野中愈发清晰。心中一动，她回头开口道：“我爱罗君，那边好像有个山洞，我觉得……我们还是先去休息一下比较好。”

“……”

少年沉默了很长一段时间，才勉力回应：“这里毕竟是叛忍所在地，也许会有什么危险，你还是不要轻易……”

“那你在这里等着，我进去看一下！”不等他说完，樱迫不及待地朝洞口奔跑而去。

“サ……”

我爱罗想要再加阻止之时已经晚了，女孩子的身影瞬息间消失在横亘堆砌的山石间。他哑口无言半晌，无奈地微微俯身平复呼吸——过多的失血让他头晕目眩，他几乎确信自己只有闭上眼睛便会陷入昏迷。

樱返回的速度确实很快。

她一边身手敏捷地从石块间跳出来，一边挥手朝他招呼着：“没事，山洞里很安全，看来是叛忍之前堆放杂物的地方，可以放心进去了。”

她没有说错。山洞很小，几乎站在洞口便能将内部空间一览无余，我爱罗在一块看上去还算干燥的空地上靠着墙坐下来，樱却在洞穴中央若有所思地站了一会儿便走了出去。

没多久她又抱了一捆枯枝木头进来，在离他不远处垒成一堆。

正想打开忍具包寻找有没有火柴之类的易燃物，脑中忽然有零碎心念闪过，樱怔愣一瞬，站了起来。

暗自深吸一口气，她再度凭着记忆回忆印在脑海中既清晰亦模糊的结印式。

即使是C级的火遁手印依然繁琐复杂，勉力集中注意力以防出错，樱默念着结印顺序——子、寅、戍、丑、卯、寅——

“火遁·凤仙火之术！”

火光如同燃烧的红莲一般坠落到木堆之上，瞬间彼此引燃相连，原本幽暗的空间再彤彤红光中被映亮，樱顿时心中大石落地，放松过后忽而又有些小小的得意。

曾经的七班时期，她连基本的火遁都使不好，然而为了挣得一点存在感，她硬着头皮缠着佐助教她。还记得小团扇不情不愿地教了半天，很快便对同伴平平的资质绝望，倒是卡卡西后来耐着性子接下了佐助半途而废的教学任务。

哈呀，果然是不知不觉进步了呢——等哪天回到木叶，一定要跟老师好好炫耀一下。

樱心头泛起一星半点的愉悦，回头望见我爱罗默坐一隅，微微闭目，似乎已经睡去。

乍起的好心情瞬间又沉下去，她靠近对方，有些不确定地轻轻推了推他。

“我爱罗君，有件事我想跟你说……”樱尽量使自己听上去严肃一些。

“……？”

少年闻言，又缓缓睁开眼，向她睇去一个疑惑的眼神。

“那个……嗯，你说叛忍是泉之国的人，我好像有些明白。听说邪神教的源头似乎就是从泉之国的汤之村兴起的，不过，为什么他们会和你有过节？诶，也不对……似乎是和你的父亲有过节……”

樱的问题有些颠倒错乱，我爱罗却似乎明白了她的意思，想了想，低声回答：“在我七岁的时候，我的父亲……也就是四代目风影，带着大批砂隐灭掉了泉之国。”

“什么？！”少女猛地一惊，“为什么……”

“泉之国距离砂隐村非常接近，村里的人都说，父亲这样做是为了夺取水源……但是……”我爱罗停顿片刻，缓缓说道，“我想他是为了替母亲报仇。”

“可是……”

“泉之国在很久以前就是个充满动乱的小国家，听说母亲曾经有次外出路过汤之村，被叛忍袭击，身受重伤，此后身体一直很不好……甚至在生下我之后就去世了。”

樱怔怔地听着，良久后反应过来，默然敛眸。

“虽然，我并不认同你父亲这样残忍的杀戮方式……”片刻后，她摇头轻声说道，“但是我爱罗的父母，一定很相爱吧。”

“……”

“虽然为了一个人去屠戮成千上万无辜之人性命的做法……太过极端，但是，失去我爱罗的母亲，你的父亲，一定非常痛苦吧？”

女孩子的嗓音中包含着一丝独特的哀婉，像是喟叹又像是不忍。

我爱罗默思着她的话，不觉有些恍惚：“是吗？”

“一定是的。”樱执拗地点头。

少年没有回答，又陷入了长久的沉默。

樱生怕他的意识脱节，匆忙之下又急切地开口：“哎，对了，还有你怎么知道用火遁可以烧坏那些咒术阵型呢？”

少年好像又要睡着一样。

“我爱罗君……我爱罗君！”樱又不死心地喊他。

“泉之国的人擅长水遁，我曾经从长老院的机密档案中见过关于父亲那一战的记载，他是带领了相当多擅长火系忍术的砂隐暗部前往泉之国的。我也只是……猜测而已……”

他有气无力地回答。

樱松了口气，继续追问：“哦，可是我觉得会不会有点太冒险了。火属性查克拉向来是被水遁所压制的呀，要击败擅长水系攻击的敌人，不是用土遁会更加保险吗？”

“查克拉的属性虽然有相克的规律，但是忍者实战的世界不是书本上被定死的理论，没有任何忍术真正无懈可击……一切都只是相对罢了，土可以抵挡水，但是能够将其烧干殆尽的，只有火不是吗……”

樱还想再说什么，少年忽然低唤一声打断她。

“……樱。”

“啊？什么？”

我爱罗沉吟一瞬，虚弱地说道：“我很渴……”

“啊？……哦！我这就去找水！”樱怔了怔，忽然像弹簧一样跳起来，“你、你在这里等我一下，我很快就回来！”

从包里翻出空水壶，樱迅速起身朝山洞外奔跑而去，然而走了两步之后，她忽然有些不放心地折回，又从忍具包中找出两张结界符分别贴在洞口，才稍稍安心离开。

外间的天色已经迅速黑了下来，樱屏息凝神地在山风中捕捉些许水流的声息，好在山洞后不远处便有一股细微的涧水顺着石壁汩汩而下，汇入林木间的一口清澈见底的小水潭之中。

樱忙不迭地打开水壶俯身去接，灌满之后即刻返回。回程中她想起包里还有块糖，如果加在水里，那么我爱罗君喝到的时候，水就会是甜的……不过万一他不喜欢甜味怎么办？说起来，他到底喜欢什么？

樱忽而愧疚地发现自己从来没有关心过这个问题。

可是……此时此刻，如果能有一切方法可以使他好受点，她都愿意去做。

回到山洞内，少年在冉冉篝火映照下又闭目睡去。

樱愣了下，飞快跑到对方身边轻轻推他。

“我爱罗君……我爱罗君？”

这一次少年没有醒来。

樱有些慌乱，坚持不懈地推攘着：“喂，你……你别睡着啊？打发了我去找水，你好歹也喝一口吧……”

没有回应。

“哎，你别睡，你现在不能睡……我、我身上没有足够的药物，拜托你保持清醒……”

毫无反应。

樱开始沉不住气，慌乱之下手上的力气也加重了。

“我爱罗君，我爱罗君？求求你，你不可以睡！我……我好不容易才治好了你，对不起又让你受伤了，是我没用，但请你不要睡……至少也等到手鞠他们到来……”

樱忽然讷讷地收住了话音，眼眶却下意识地红了。

。我爱罗沉睡的面容近在咫尺，被篝火明明灭灭地映照着，反而淡去了些许虚弱的苍白，呈现出几分幻象般的暖意。可是樱却前所未有的恐慌，她怔怔地望着少年，双手用力地攥紧他的胳膊，身体不自觉地颤抖起来——

又是这样吗？在关键的时候，她什么都做不了，只会一味的连累别人？

樱呆呆地睁大眼睛，忽而觉得一阵巨大的失落与空茫笼罩了她。

然而少年却皱了皱眉，发出一声似是无奈似是不耐烦的叹息。

“我没有睡。”我爱罗缓慢地睁开眼睛，“你……太用力了。”

樱恍恍惚惚地放开他，这才发觉后背出了一身冷汗……她赶忙把水壶递了过去。

我爱罗扶着她的手就着饮一口泉水，似乎是发觉了味道有异，不由怔了怔，抬头去看樱，却见女孩子正呆呆地望着自己，眼神空洞，眼眶中布满血丝，不知是累极了还是……哭过……

一番受惊之下，二人之间突然不约而同地安静下来。樱回过神，搜肠刮肚地想要找一些话题来维系我爱罗的注意力，然而看似更加精疲力竭的少年竟然先开口了：“樱……”

“嗯？”她一时有些反应无能。

“果然……是你为我治疗的吧。”少年低声问。

“啊……那个啊……”樱明白过来对方言下之意，不免有些窘迫，低下了头，“是……对不起。”

她声如蚊呐地道歉。

片刻的寂静。

樱忽而在火苗燃烧声中似乎听到了一声极其轻微的笑声。

不甚确定地抬头，她看着少年微微阖眸，面上带着依稀可辨的微弱笑意。

“我知道是你。”他平缓的语气中冲淡了向来缭绕其身的冷漠。

樱惊愕地微微睁大翠绿的眼睛。

“你的查克拉……和别人的不一样。”他的声音低下去，“……很温暖……”

最后的话音消散在他绵长的呼吸当中，樱知道他已然尽力地支撑着维持清醒，然而此刻他近在尺咫的低语顷刻间滞住了她所有的思绪，她下意识地明白自己应该继续强迫他醒来，可是她的身体无法作出反应。

她呆呆地抓着水壶，以一个略微古怪的姿势僵在原地，脑中纷乱繁杂不知所以，逐渐放大的心跳声透着耳膜传过来，像是要敲破她的太阳穴。

像是有些沉寂已久的东西快要破冰而出。

正不知所措间，山洞外骤然传来的脚步声打断了樱恍惚的思绪。

豁然起身，她警觉地回头，却看到几个衣着熟悉的忍者循着气息绕了进来，众人面目相对片刻，立刻有人回身朝外喊道：“手鞠大人，勘九郎大人！找到他们了！”

……


	29. Chapter 29

十二年前，霞之国大名府邸。

清晨的阳光从交叠密布的白云缝隙中淡淡地透到茶室外的台阶上，沁着凉意的水雾浮在空气之中，像是极轻薄的烟笼在外间庭院中鲜艳寥落的花草之上。

少女倚在敞开的拉门边轻轻哼着歌，感受到微暖的阳光落在她年轻的脸颊上，痒痒的，舒服得她不自觉地笑起来。

“老师老师，你看那些樱花树，是不是很美？”少女指着庭院一角如霞云笼罩的花树问道。

坐在她身边不远处的男人顺着她所指的地方望一眼，淡青色的眼眸在那静静飘着粉色花瓣的枝桠上停留片刻，转瞬收回目光，点了点头。

少女吃吃地笑起来。

“很久没有回来了，这样美丽的景色真是让人怀念呀！”她托着尖尖的下巴慨叹一声，“霞之国四季分明，水木清华，世界上再也找不到比这里更美的地方了！”

身侧的人沉寂无声。

少女停顿片刻，似乎意识到了什么，慌忙回身摆手说道：“哎哎，老师，我不是那个意思……其实我在风之国也很开心的……”

“没关系。”对方面无表情地回应道，“你说的本来就是事实。”

少女有些尴尬，栗色的眼眸小心翼翼地打量着对方无波无澜的神色，正想着再说些什么缓解气氛，门外忽然飘来侍女轻柔的声音。

“千夏大人，千奈大人到了。”

从门口踏进一个七八岁的小女孩，衣着华丽，挺着娇小的身躯步履沉稳，稚嫩的面容上嵌着一双与少女如出一辙的栗色眼瞳，眸光肃然，却不见一丝孩子气。

及川千夏惊喜地跳起来将女孩子揽进怀里。

“好久不见啦，小千奈！”她热情地给了对方一个用力的拥抱。

名叫千奈的女孩子慌忙从她的手臂间挣脱出来，原本梳理得一丝不苟的发鬓有些凌乱，女孩子微红着脸，皱眉：“你非要用这么粗鲁的方式打招呼吗？”

“哎呀哎呀，小千奈总是这么严肃，一点都不可爱。”千夏撇嘴抱怨着，眼睛里却堆砌着满满的笑意，“一年没见，小千奈越来越像父亲大人了。”

女孩子没有回答，一转眼望见了茶室内的另一个人，不禁有些怔然：“你是谁？”

男人站起来，朝对方鞠躬致意，似是完全不在意小萝莉盛气凌人的口吻，回答：“罗砂。我奉砂隐村长老院的命令，护送千夏公主回霞国。”

“呃……老师不必这样拘谨。”千夏有些窘迫地说道。

千奈淡淡瞥他一眼，开口道：“哦，辛苦阁下了。不过我有些话想单独和姐姐说，请阁下回避。”

男人没有异议地点头，不发一言地离开了茶室。

“喂喂喂，你是不是也太过分了，那可是我的老师呀！”千夏无奈地抬手戳一下女孩子的额头，“你那种目中无人的态度是怎么回事？”

及川千奈扭头躲开对方的手，端端正正地坐下，才缓缓开口：“该问这种问题的人是我才对吧？你在砂隐村那样的地方待久了，似乎已经忘记自己的身份了啊！”

“……记不记得又有什么区别？”千夏淡淡地笑笑，跟着坐下，“我不过是父亲眼中没什么用处的长女而已，只有小千奈你才是父亲所倚重的人呀。”

千奈微微蹙眉，正欲开口，千夏却像是想起什么似的，从身后掏出一个深色的木盒子说道：“对了，我这次回来，给小千奈带了很稀奇的礼物哦！”

女孩子有些吃惊，微微睁大眼睛看长姐手中不起眼的盒子，属于孩童的好奇不自觉地沾上她的面颊。

“是什么？”

“你打开看看不就知道了？”

千奈伸手接过盒子，小心翼翼地打开，她惊讶的目光在盒子中滞留片刻，忽然扬一扬眉毛，有些莫名地将盒子递还到姐姐面前。

“……这是什么东西啊？”

眼见对方的反应与预料中的大相径庭，千夏怔了怔，连忙抓回盒子，紧接着哀嚎一声跳起来：“怎么会这样，路上明明还好好的呢！”

盒子里只剩下一滩黯淡粘稠的深色汁液，隐约可以分辨出几枝破碎的植物残根。

“到底是什么东西？”女孩子惊讶地问道。

“是浮生花。”千夏气馁地坐下来，抱着膝盖叹息，忽而抬头看向妹妹，“是长在沙漠中的奇异品种，我好不容易才将它们培育出来的……”

千奈恍然。

默默地望着长姐沮丧懊恼的面容，沉吟片刻，向她挪过两步依到对方身边。

“没关系的，姐姐。”她伸手摇一摇对方的肩膀，“我已经看到了嘛，虽然和姐姐说的样子不太一样……”

少女垂头丧气地不发一语。

“喂，都说了没事了。”女孩子又捉着对方的胳膊说道，“你不会是想把回家的时间都花在可惜一朵花这种事情上吧……”

千夏将头埋进臂弯中，不说话。

“……及川千夏！你再这样我要生气了！”女孩子鼓着脸颊说道。

千夏蜷缩起身子，没有抬头。沉默中时间流走得有些缓慢，她微微收紧手指，嗓音闷闷地从环抱的双臂间传出。

“小千奈……我是不是很没用？”

千奈怔住。

“我……什么都做不了，不能陪在父亲和小千奈身边，不能保护家人，不能承担起身为贵族的使命，甚至连一朵花都照看不来……”

女孩子轻轻地叹了口气。

“姐姐，你抬起头来。”她平静地说着，“你抬起头来看着我。”

“……”千夏执拗地保持着她的坐姿。

千奈不禁有些恼怒，豁然站起来，居高临下地看着自己的姐姐，语气恼怒：“你以为千奈是傻瓜吗？你背负着怎么样的任务去风之国，你以为我真的一无所知吗？”

千夏的肩膀微微一颤，猝然抬头。

“父亲大人只有我们两个女儿，所以这种事情，不是你……就是我。比起姐姐在异国，吃苦受累，浑身是伤甚至时刻有生命危险……我所做的事情不过留在家里读书罢了！我有人照顾，有人保护，和姐姐比起来……我才是真正没用的那个啊！”

“小千奈，我……”

望着长姐惶然无措的面容，千奈深深吸气，平复了自己的呼吸，重新抚平衣裙踞坐下来。

她伸出手，握住姐姐纤长削瘦的手指，口吻变得缓和：“不管是我，还是姐姐，我们都没有选择的余地。原本我们生活在深谷山林之中，外间无人可破的毒瘴成为了霞之国天然的屏障。可惜，那些虚无缥缈的传说为我们招来了外间不可阻挡的敌人，我们战力薄弱，只能依附临近的风之国存活……虽然，我和父亲一样，也曾感激过风之国大名的援助，然而天长日久的受制于人……连让我忍不住想到，如果能将风之国的力量变成我们的，就好了！到时候我们就不必再任人宰割，姐姐也不用和我分开……”

千夏悚然一惊，察觉到小妹言语之中隐含的怨恨，她忽而反手牢牢地捉住对方纤细的手腕，语气徒转肃然：“笨蛋，我不允许你这样想！这种事情不是你一个人可以办到的，夺取别人的力量……势必是以战争开始，而战争的代价就是生命！小千奈，你还小，不明白战争的可怕，而我却目睹了第三次忍界大战的惨状！我要你答应我，永远、永远不要去掀起战争！”

“我……”

千奈被她突如其来的凛冽所震，一瞬间有些犹豫无措。

“答应我！”千夏加重了手中的力道。

“……好，我答应你。”千奈忍着疼痛皱眉，紧接着有些委屈地呼喊，“姐姐……”

千夏这才反应过来，像是触电一般收回自己的手。

“对不起……”她讷讷地说道。

及川千奈望一眼对方，忽然垂下头，低声嘀咕：“姐姐，我只是想要你回来。”

千夏微微一愣，望着妹妹像是包裹在华服下的小小身躯，虽然极力地挺直，却仍然掩不住对自己下意识的依赖而贴紧着她的肩膀。她忽而心中一软，伸手去揉揉小妹的脑袋。

“我知道，小千奈。我全部都知道。”

女孩子抬头注视着她，良久后，她像是许诺一般坚定地说道：“姐姐，请你等我。我一定会成为霞之国最优秀的继承者，我一定会把你接回来，一定会！”

“嗯，我相信你。”

……

“公主大人，我们到了。”

一顶轻便的小轿停在山麓处的榕树下，随轿而行的侍女一身武士打扮，腰间配着刀具，身后背着巨大的弓箭和载满长箭的木桶，她向前迈出两步，望一眼前方蜿蜒曲折于林间的道路，又折回轿子边，恭敬地向轿中的人说道。

不一会儿一个头戴斗笠的女人掀开轿前的帷帘躬身而出，扶着侍女的手走到山路之上。斗笠上垂下的淡色白纱几乎遮住了她整张脸，只有山风微微拂过，偶尔撩起白纱的一角缝隙时，隐隐露出她隐在纱帘后的栗色眼睛。

“我们从这里走上去，你们在下面等着就好。”侍女朝着轿夫们说道。

两人缓缓朝山上徒步行去，期间侍女刻意注意着自己的步伐及周围的动静，右手很自然地握着腰间的佩刀，只待稍有状况便挺身而出。

好在一路安然无波。

直到拐过一片巨大茂盛的针叶林，被遮掩面貌的女子忽然止住脚步，不再向前。

“公主？”侍女葵疑惑地停下来。

“为什么走了这么久，还没有见到一个人？”被称为公主的女子清冷的声音从斗笠下传出，“如果我没有记错，这里该有人守卫才是。”

葵微微一惊，眼睛望向前方：“难道出什么事了……”

“我们过去看一下。”女子沉声说道。

“这……公主大人！如果有什么危险……”葵慌忙想要制止，然而身边之人顿住身形，朝她所在的方向微微侧过脸。

分明是被纱幕笼罩着五官，葵却感受到对方冰冷的眼神像是刀一样淡淡剜过她的脸。

“你是在置疑我吗，葵？”

“属下不敢。”葵慌忙低头。

“那就上去。”

葵不再多言，更加小心地护送主人朝愈发高陡的山路上行去。周遭的植被随着前行的步履渐渐变得洗漱，原本黯淡的天光逐渐明亮起来。很快她们便在一大片破败杂乱的旧屋废墟前停住了脚步。

大块的残砖断瓦滚落堆砌，隐约有腐臭的味道从废墟裂缝间飘出。葵悚然一惊，下意识地看向身后的女子。

对方沉默地站在原地，良久之后才淡淡地开口：“看来是被逃掉了啊。”

“……一群废物！”葵怒气冲冲地踢开了脚下的一块石砖，忽然又有些担忧地抬头问道，“现在怎么办，公主大人？”

“回去吧，葵。”

“诶？”惊异于对方的淡然，葵有些吃惊，“可是……”

“我原本也没有指望这群叛忍能够有什么作为，一群四代风影的手下败将，靠一些无聊的手段就想达到目的，从一开始就是送死罢了。”女子轻声说着，摇了摇头，“不过……不要紧，这一切只是正章开篇前的序曲而已，我已经等了十年……有足够的耐心下完这盘棋。”

“是。”葵应诺着，从废墟前走开，“属下这就护送你返回。”

女子点点头，两人转过身，朝着来时的道路下行，然而原本空旷无人的山林间不知何时起忽然出现了一个高高的身影，他站在山路中央，直直地看着正想下山的她们。

她们竟然被跟踪了却毫不自知！

“什么人！”葵立刻挡在了女子身前，厉声喝道。

人影却突然从她们视界中消失了，紧接着葵听到身后传来一声熟悉的惊呼，原本站在山路上的人几乎是一瞬间来到了她身后，正在咫尺之间打量着她的主人。

女子怵得猛然后退几步，斗笠下飘出的声音因显而易见的愠怒而颤抖着：“你……无礼！”

没有任何效果。

对方逼近了她，长长额发下的黑眼睛定定地凝视着她，专注得近乎痴迷。

“千夏……”她听见他像是叹息般地问道，“是你吗？”

乍然听得这一声熟悉的称呼，女子脑中轰然一震，原本恼怒不已的心绪瞬间静止，只余无尽的惊讶和疑惑。

一时间她呆立原地，眼看着对方缓缓靠近却无法动弹。

他们之间的距离只差两三步，不速之客甚至抬起了手，似乎想撩开她斗笠前的纱帘——然而一柄长刀从他身后贯胸而出，刀尖的鲜血飞溅着洒到她面前的白纱之上。

“我们快走！”女子怔了怔，紧接着看到葵的面容从他身后露出，正焦急地朝着自己大喊。

眼见对方似乎是受到了惊吓般伫立不动，葵咬咬牙，猛地敌人身上抽出佩刀，绕过他来到女子身边，不顾礼数地抓住她的手腕将她朝山下拖去。

女子木然地跟着侍女匆匆奔行下山，隐隐听到身后有闷闷的声响，她在奔跑中回头望去——那个人影似乎捂住伤口摔了下去，很快便被层叠交错的林木遮掩而住，再不可见。

……


	30. Chapter 30

沉沉的黑夜，整个世界第无数次地陷入了死一般的寂静。

他迈步在昏暗的走廊里，唯一能听到的只有自己尚且稚嫩的心跳声。

男孩抱紧了灰褐色的小布熊，几乎是屏息般地靠近长廊尽头的那扇门，从其中透出的浅黄的灯光，即使那样微弱，对他来说也像是太阳一般明亮——他始终相信只有在那扇门后，才会有人无条件地接纳他，用寻常的目光看着他。

推门而入，柔和的光线里，淡金头发的男子回过头用温柔的黑眼睛看着孩提时代的我爱罗，嘴角泛起温和的微笑。

红发苍白的小男孩走进他，用带着深重眼圈的淡青色眼睛望着他，目光里满是歉意般的哀伤。

他说：“夜叉丸，你讨厌我吗？”

男子微笑着俯下身来，伸出手揉揉他细碎的红发，回答说：“人就是在受伤和伤害他人的过程中成长的，但人也是不会轻易就讨厌他人的。”

男孩低下头，抿着嘴沉默。

……

又是同样冗长的黑夜，又是同样淡暖的灯光，那个时候他还不知道，于他而言那一丝执着的希望，并不是治愈恶疾的良药，只是麻痹痛感的罂粟，将所有的现实遮蔽成一个美好的幻想，而幻想的尽头，是彻底的破亡。

男孩拉过舅舅受伤的手指，用稚嫩的唇吮吸掉流出的鲜血。

夜叉丸垂眸看他，眼神变得复杂。

“或许身体上的伤看起来真的是在流血，但是随着时间逝去，疼痛自然就消失了，要是用药，还能好得更快，但是心里的伤口就很麻烦了，没有比这里的伤更难愈合。”他一边说着，一边指了指自己的心口。

男孩疑惑地看着他：“心里的伤？”

他点头：“身上的伤和心里的伤不同，心里的伤口没有膏药可以涂抹，更有可能一生都无法愈合，但是有一样东西可以治愈心伤，不过这种药很麻烦，只有从别人那里才能得到。”

男孩的眼中闪过一丝光芒，他急忙问：“是什么？我要怎样才能得到？”

夜叉丸微笑着说：“能够愈合心灵伤口的药，就是爱……爱就是想为身边重要的人牺牲，奉献，并且用比慈悲的心去保护他人的想法。”

……

最后一次走进这间被视为唯一避风港的房屋里，我爱罗没有看到夜叉丸熟悉的微笑。他的唇角依然牵起温和的弧度，他的眉毛依然微微弯曲，可是他的眼睛里却没有半点笑意——只有深刻的悲哀和憎恶，如同外界所有人的眼神一样。

我爱罗清楚地记得那个时候想要逃跑的心情——可是跑到哪里去呢？如果连这个地方都没有他的容身之处，那么这个世上哪里还会有向他微笑伸手的人？

你讨厌我吗，夜叉丸？

你害怕我吗，夜叉丸？

他的回答是：“不。”

不，我憎恨你，我爱罗大人。

夜叉丸毫不在意地展露出自己深刻而幽怨的恨意，即使依旧微笑着，他的声音却是彻骨的冰冷，他对身前带着最后一丝企盼望着他的孩子说：“刺杀你是我自己的意愿，如果我不愿意，我是可以拒绝的。”

“没有谁逼迫我，只是我自己想杀死你而已。我一直希望把你当成姐姐的遗物一样去爱，可是对不起，我做不到。因为你是夺掉了她的生命出生的。”

“其实姐姐并不希望生下你，她是为了这个村子牺牲的，她是诅咒着这个村子死去的。”

“你知道你的名字是什么含义吗？——我爱罗，只爱着自己的修罗，只为自己而战，只爱着自己，这样你才可以持续存在。”

……

夜叉丸，不要再说了。

夜叉丸，我很难受，心口痛得快要窒息一样。

夜叉丸，我也知道了……我知道……疼痛是什么样感觉了。

男孩子紧紧捂住耳朵，然而言辞如刀，钝重地来回切割，似乎想要斩断他在漫长的黑暗中堪堪维持的艰难希望——一下接着一下，没有停顿，永无止境。空荡荡的周围不知什么时候飘来了各种各样的嘲笑而鄙夷，而夜叉丸温暖的面容渐渐远去。

我爱罗迟疑着，向虚无中奔跑着伸出手，可是谁在昏暗的地面下探出腐朽的毒爪，抓着他的脚踝硬生生地将他拖进烈火轮回的炼狱里。

……

我爱罗猛地睁开双眼，剧烈的心跳声敲着他的太阳穴，视线中是一片模糊的淡色，几秒钟后随着他逐渐平复的呼吸归于清晰——米色的天花板悬在他头顶，屋内熟悉的轮廓开始显形。

他支撑着自己的身体坐起来，窗外夕阳的余晖宁静地落到他的双手之上。

望一眼窗外交错伫立的圆顶房屋，我爱罗微怔半秒，忽而反应过来自己正躺在砂隐病院的病房里。

他不记得自己是什么时候回来的，脑中昏胀酸痛，方才的噩梦历历在目，他心有余悸地微微喘息着，强迫自己镇静。

我爱罗有很长一段时间没有梦到过夜叉丸了。这些年以来，他不再痛恨，亦不再刻意回避，渐渐地坦然让他感到解脱。

然而近来接二连三的意外让他隐约察觉到了些许不详的气息，如同他之前所有的梦魇，仿佛像是一张精心编织的网，正在一点一点地将自己收拢进去。

而他却如同身处黑暗之中一般无迹可寻。

身边忽然传来一两声轻微的呼吸声，他怔了怔，扭头看去，才发现樱趴在他身侧的床头柜上打盹，她似乎是累极了，睡得有些沉。我爱罗发现她的头发似乎不知不觉长长了一些，有一些七零八落地散在她脸上。

心中莫名泛起一丝微妙的触动，少年缓缓抬手，小心翼翼地靠近她的脸颊，将她凌乱的头发拨开。额发下少女的睡颜宁和得略带一丝稚气，平日那双威风凛凛的绿眼睛此刻紧紧闭着，长长的眼睫毛随着她的呼吸微微颤抖。

我爱罗蓦然想起来他是很喜欢那种绿色的，充满了生机和活力。他曾经站在木叶的树荫下艳羡过那满目的苍翠，对于出身沙漠的自己来说，是那般可望而不可及。

仿佛是有所感应，女孩子纤细的眼睫微微颤了颤，忽而睁开了眼睛。我爱罗惊讶之下尚且来不及收回手，樱便猛然抬头看向他。

彼时屋外的夕阳正在敛去最后一丝余晖，在苍茫的暮色中收拢渐趋微弱的日光，那一星半点的光晕落在少年的指尖，又于咫尺之距映入少女翠绿的双眸中，一瞬间二人皆是一怔。

樱原本已到嘴边的愕然担忧此时统统半路卡壳，视野中只余下我爱罗近在眼前的容颜，苍白而轮廓清俊，面上还维持着他未来得及掩去的温柔神情。

樱被他深沉如湖水的眼睛注视着，只觉心跳骤然失衡，彼此间呼吸可闻，脑中一片茫茫然。

二人正相对间，房门被猝然打开。

我爱罗和樱皆是一惊，不约而同地拉开了些许距离，樱心虚地蹦起来朝后退开，慌忙看向进到房内的人。

刹那间一个身影飞奔而入，扑到我爱罗的身边泣不成声。

“老师……老师你没事吧……”

小姑娘抽抽搭搭地流着眼泪，手忙脚乱地问道。

随之走进屋的勘九郎见状，赶忙走上来将哭泣的少女半是拉扯地拖离病床，朝着已经苏醒的我爱罗无奈地轻声说道：“抱歉……自从樱被带走之后，她就一直这样……”

“我没事，祭。”我爱罗说道。

然而他平静的安慰似乎没有起到效果，反而加深了对方的愧疚，女孩子的脸又涨得通红，哭得更加剧烈。

短暂神游的樱这才反应过来，勉力驱散悬浮在脑中那些模糊念想，赶忙上前开口安慰道：“没事了，小祭，你不必这么自责，你也受伤了……说起来，你的身体怎么样了？没关系吗？”

祭仿佛是此时才发现了樱的存在，肩膀不自觉地缩了下，似乎是更加羞愧地下头，避开了樱的视线。

勘九郎沉默一瞬，说道：“霞之国的商队在来的途中遭到袭击，而那群绑架你的叛忍借此混进了砂隐村。”

樱愣了愣：“就这么简单？”

“查不到更多了。”勘九郎摇头道。

樱沉思片刻，皱眉问道：“那么砂隐村的守卫为什么没有在他们进入前检查对方的查克拉？这样疏于防范，不是谁都可以混进砂隐吗？”

“霞之国的商队原本便是普通的商人组成的，我们无法靠检验查克拉确认身份，因此之前一直都是靠着霞之国大名的手札放行。”勘九郎说道，“也许就是因为这样，才让对方有机可乘吧。这件事之后，村里会加紧防范。”

樱“唔”了一声，不再说话，然而心中忍不住漫上些许疑惑。

如果是单纯的装扮商队而进行袭击，那么时间或是地点也未免计算得太过精确了。我爱罗三姐弟才离开村子，自己就恰巧在集市上被叛忍们发现了行踪……如果一切只是巧合，那也有些太离奇了。

她默然将目光投向身边的祭。

女孩子哭得上气不接下气，泪水滑落不止，完全不顾形象地抽噎着。勘九郎无奈又无措地劝慰着她，却丝毫不见成效。

樱随即在内心深深叹了口气，暗暗摇头甩开脑中里不由自主浮现的疑惑。

屋内四人正各自默然，忽而又有人在立在病房外轻轻敲了敲门。

“什么事？”认出是我爱罗身边日常随侍的砂忍，勘九郎率先开口问道。

砂忍这才进入房内，目光朝着樱的方向微微一瞥，随即躬身行礼回话：“通讯部的同僚刚刚传来消息……春野大人的父母似乎正在赶来砂隐村，三天后便会到达。”

屋内众人皆是一愣，短暂的沉默之后，樱上前一步，轻声问道：“爸爸妈妈怎么会……难道他们知道了我遭到袭击的事？”

“……应该没有。”砂忍沉吟一瞬，应道，“风影大人之前尚未苏醒，因此我们还没有将这次的事件传讯给木叶。”

樱点了点头，正欲再开口询问些什么，我爱罗平静的嗓音却已然从她身后传来。

“请务必将二老安全接入村中。”

砂忍得到指示，立即恭敬应声：“是。”

……


End file.
